The Loving Child
by goblinesque
Summary: The Authority has captured Russell Edgington and his loving progeny and have brought them into the world of a religion based on the book of Lilith. Isabelle and Russell will be at odds, vampire will go against vampire, love and hate will blur, and a challenge will present itself to Lilith. sequel to The Lost Child
1. Catching Up

**Chapter 1: Catching Up**

**A/N: This is the sequel to The Lost Child so if you haven't read it, then you will be lost within this tale. I will only say this one time and one time only I own nothing but my own characters.**

* * *

Isabelle smiled as she walked into the woods that surrounded the swamp of Bon Temps. She could hear the wolves in the background singing to the moon on this cold and lonely night. She smiled as she came to a clearing to a small cozy wooden house that belonged to the fiend that murdered her child.

She giggled as she walked up to the porch. The fabric of her blue dress moved against her legs as she walked up the steps and the clicking of her heels made her presence known to whomever was inside but she did not need to have it known. Her new child was already inside doing just as she had told him to do.

Steve Newlin was her new child and was following in Franklin Mott's footsteps of being unbearably annoying but she knew that he would come around to her. He had a blood lust that would soon match her own and she smiled as she leaned against the wood on the door frame.

"That was the nicest 'I love you' that I have ever heard from anybody, female or otherwise," she heard the Southern accent of Jason Stackhouse announced.

Her smile instantly faded at the words that were being spoken inside the house.

"On second, I forgive you," Jason announced, "for actin' all murderous and what not."

Isabelle rolled her eyes at this ignorant redneck's words. He was just as stupid as Sookie was when she invited her into the past.

"But I got to be honest with you reverend, this dog don't bark that way," Jason admitted.

"God damn it," she whispered in anger as she listened in on the conversation.

Once again she was cursed with a vampire that let their heart lead their actions. She rolled her eyes once again. It was Franklin all over again.

"Do not pity me," she heard her child hiss, "Love me!"

"That's not how love works, man," Jason informed him in a panic.

Isabelle had to give him that one. This human knew more about love then two vampires that she had sired.

"You can't make yourself," Jason started but Steve hurried and grabbed Jason by the hair and pulled his head back to expose his neck.

Isabelle smiled as she heard the scream. She wanted to see Jason's blood all over the place for killing her Franklin.

"My dead heart beats for you," Steve hissed in his ear, "The least you can do is try."

Isabelle was about to open the door but a red headed vampire hurried inside ahead of her. Isabelle smiled at the fact that somehow this baby vampire had not seen her standing there.

"Jason is mine," Jessica hissed.

"I am Steve fucking Newlin," Steve informed the red headed vampire, "Who the fuck are you?"

"Who the fuck I am is an older vampire than you and who I am is also the progeny of the King of Louisiana who is out of town, which pretty much makes me the queen," Jessica hissed.

"And who I am is a much more older vampire than all of you put together and who I am is also the progeny of Russell Edgington which pretty much makes me your worst nightmare, so pick your battles carefully dear child," Isabelle announced as she made her presence known by standing just outside the door frame.

Jessica turned quickly to see the vampire standing with her arms crossed with a wicked toothy grin on her face. She shivered slightly to see the progeny of the most disturbed and vicious vampire that has ever been known to walk this world. She knew to be careful around this vampire, she just wasn't sure just how stable this vampire was.

"I take back my invitation," Jason announced.

Isabelle watched with a wicked grin as Steve was forced out of the house. She reached out and wrapped her hand around the collar of his plaid shirt and jerked him away from the house and pulled him deep within the forest.

Steve looked up to his maker and shuddered as he looked into her eyes that shined with nothing but anger.

"What the hell was that," she hissed as she shoved him against a nearby tree.

"I love him Belle," Steve whispered as he looked into his maker's bright blue eyes.

"You do realize that he is inside of Compton's unbearable progeny as we speak, don't you. He's probably spilling the Stackhouse seed of idiocy as we speak," she asked harshly as she watched tears start to form in his eyes.

"Did I not tell you what I wanted you to do in clear and simple English," she hissed as she squeezed his throat in her dainty hands.

"You said you wanted me to kill him," Steve answered quickly as panic filled his voice. He felt her fingers release him and he fell to the ground. He hurried to stand to look at his maker with a look of pleading in his eyes.

"Now," Isabelle stated as she turned on her heel to glare at him, "I'd understand if I was speaking in French or Italian or some other language but I was speaking in English!"

"I'm so sorry but I could not kill him," Steve revealed softly.

Isabelle giggled at that answer. She turned quickly and glared at him with harsh eyes. She looked around her and then to the stars.

"I don't have to deal with this again," she announced as she let her hands flare around her. She shook her head at the realization that came to her. She leaned back slightly and giggled at the predicament that she was about to be put in once again. She was not going to relive the whole Franklin situation again.

Steve looked at her with fear in his eyes. He could tell by the wicked smile that quickly appeared on her face that she was thinking of doing something horrid to him.

"Oh, please don't kill me," he begged as he looked her over. "I want to be a great vampire like you."

"I'm not going to kill you. I don't kill my children," she answered quickly. "I just don't have to deal with you anymore."

Steve looked at her with disbelief and fell to his knees. He reached out and grabbed her hand. He placed his lips against her ring and kissed it over and over again as he apologized over and over.

She jerked her hand away and shook her head in disgust.

"You were pathetic as a human and even more pathetic as a vampire," she hissed harshly as she glared down at him.

Steve had tears falling from his eyes but he noticed that Isabelle ignored the blood that was falling from his eyes.

"I renounce the ties of our blood and my dominion over you as my progeny," Isabelle announced harshly as she glared down at him.

"Please don't do this," Steve begged as he stood quickly with his hands clasped together in front of him as if he was begging for forgiveness from God.

"As your maker, I release you! You mean nothing to me no longer," Isabelle finished with a wicked smile on her face.

Steve watched in grief and fear as Isabelle took a step back from him. He felt all alone in the world as their bond was broken.

"I never want to see your face again," she informed him quickly and hurried away from him into the darkness of the Bon Temps swamp.

Steve took a deep breath to keep the sob from escaping him. He had just been jilted by the love of his life and the maker of his new life. He felt so many emotions filling his chest as he looked at the path that his maker had taken.

"Tough luck Steve," he heard a woman announce from behind him.

...

Isabelle stopped quickly at the sound of a snap. She looked around her quickly to see a very familiar face holding a woman against a broken down car. She grinned as she moved quickly toward the baby vampire.

"Ah," the vampire screamed as Isabelle grabbed her at the nape of her neck and jerked her back from the human and slammed her into the trees.

"You," the vampire screamed as she looked at Isabelle in horror.

"Why," Isabelle said with a large grin and a deliberate English accent, "if it isn't little Tara?"

Tara shivered at the way the woman sounded exactly like Franklin as her name rolled off of Isabelle's tongue.

"I see you made it out of Edgington Manor safely," Isabelle announced as she eyed the newly turned vampire over.

"Look I had nothing to do with Franklin," Tara answered quickly with her hand extended in front of Isabelle in an attempt to keep the older vampire from harming her.

"Well you sort of did," Isabelle informed her with a smile, "but you were not the one to pull the trigger so there are no hard feelings between us."

Tara looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why do you seem as you are glowing," Tara asked as she looked at Isabelle in awe.

Isabelle rolled her eyes as she moved behind Tara and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"It's those vampire eyes," she whispered as she pulled Tara away from the young human that looked at them in fear, "You must adjust."

"Join me, won't you Tara," Isabelle asked as she pulled Tara into the forest.

Tara looked at the vampire and shivered slightly as the wind blew past them as they walked into the Bon Temps cemetery.

"Why are you taking me here," Tara asked as fear filled her voice.

"I was right when I said that a vampire would not bring you to your death," Isabelle announced with a smile.

Tara looked at her as the memory of that night filled her head. She had been so afraid and alone in Russell Edgington's home, but this vampire, this caring vampire woman, had come to her rescue in a sense. This vampire had been there to comfort her.

"It is a shame that your maker is not here to help you," she whispered as they walked through the cemetery. "My maker helped me with my vampire eyes as I have done with all of my children and to you, Tara, I will do the same. Just as a courtesy. No vampire should be left alone in this world when they are first made."

"What do you mean," Tara asked as she looked around at the plots around them. She gave one head stone in particular a longing glance.

"Was that your love," Isabelle asked as she watched the baby vampire glance long and hard at the head stone that was labeled: Eggs.

"I thought he was," Tara admitted.

Isabelle nodded and smiled as she pulled Tara away.

"I am going to show you something but you must promise me not to shy away," Isabelle whispered as she wrapped her hands around Tara's in a comforting manner.

Tara looked at her as the soft words filled her ears.

"There is magic in this world Tara," Isabelle whispered as she pointed to the larger headstones that were decorated with large statues of angels.

"Go among them," Isabelle demanded and lightly pushed Tara toward them.

Tara looked at Isabella who was leaning against a headstone with a soft smile on her face. For some odd reason, she felt no threat from this vampire and that unsettled her a tad bit. She knew that this woman was the child of Russell Edgington and knew that she walk on eggshells around her but she felt no threat emitting from her aura.

"Go," Isabelle whispered and waved her ahead, "I am right here if the dead arises."

Tara shook her head and walked toward the angels. Tara looked at them in wonder. She waited for anything to happen but there was nothing. There was no singing, there was no movement.

"Woah, what the fuck," Tara screamed as she watched an angel open her eyes quickly and glare at her with harsh, judgmental eyes.

Isabelle watched as Tara moved closer to the statue and raised her hand to lightly touch the marble. She smiled in pride as she watched the vampire smile slightly.

Tara watched as the eyes of the angel closed just as quickly as they opened. Tara looked over to Isabelle who still had the large grin on her face.

"Will you help me," Tara whispered as she looked over to Isabelle who was extending her hand toward her.

"I cannot," Isabelle answered, "You are the grandchild of Northman, for that fact alone, I should rip your heart out but I like you too much to do that to you."

"Now come," Isabelle demanded and wrapped her arm around Tara's shoulders.

"I'm so hungry," Tara informed her as they walked through the woods. She looked at the vampire beside her and noticed how the woman walked with such confidence.

"Well, as a rule, and for safety sake," Isabelle announced, "never eat your relatives, friends, or neighbors."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do in this town. That's all I got," Tara asked in confusion and self-hatred.

"You either content yourself with Tru Blood or you become a drifter as I am," she answered quickly and waved toward the bar that was now ahead of them.

"Come," Isabelle announced as she walked ahead of Tara and toward the trailer house.

"What," Tara asked as she watched the woman walk with such poise toward the porch.

"You need a friend," Isabelle announced a bit harshly, "and I have no interest in being your friend honestly and I have a meeting with some unsavory characters that I am running late for."

Tara watched as Isabelle walked to the door of Sam's house and knocked on it as any other visiting human would do. She had never met a vampire that seemed so human emotionally but still maintained their murderous vampire ways.

"Who are you," Sam asked as he opened the door and looked over Isabelle.

"Isabelle and I do believe you know her," Isabelle announced with a smile, "She needs help and I am not willing to give it to her at the moment for I have a very busy night ahead of me."

"Help me," Tara begged as she made her way toward the door and looked at Sam with pleading eyes.

Sam looked at Isabelle and shook his head.

"I swear I didn't do it," Isabelle announced as she turned to walk down the porch. She turned quickly to look at Tara and smiled as she added softly, "Good luck Tara."

...

Isabelle walked toward the large barn and wrinkled her nose at the smells that were emitting from the place. She could smell the foul smell of horse manure, wet hay, and the horribly nauseating smell of wet dog assaulting her sensitive nose.

Loud southern rock music assaulted her ears and she cringed slightly as she pulled the door open with such force that the men of the pack jumped up quickly in a protective like stance.

"Belle," a werewolf woman announced with a smile.

Isabelle looked over to Gabby and shook her head. She had known that this werewolf had been the one that had told Alcide about Russell being dug up. Though, she knew Compton and Northman would find out sooner or later, it still angered her that it was her own wolf that she had raised since an infant that had told.

"Gabby," Isabelle announced harshly as she walked into the barn.

She noticed as Gabby looked down to the ground quickly at the fact that she had ignored her.

"You won't find my forgiveness on the floor," Isabelle informed her quickly before she turned her back on the werewolf.

"What are you doing here," she heard the wolf that had been at the unearthing of Russell announce.

"I've come to offer a beneficial relationship between our two species," Isabelle announced matter of factly with a large smile on her face.

"Unless you got us some vamper juice," J.D announced, "then we don't want nothin' to do with you."

Isabelle chuckled at his words and shook her head at them.

"I do not give out my blood to wolves," Isabelle answered honestly.

"What the hell," J.D asked and glared over to Gabby, "I thought you said that she was a dealer."

"I," Isabelle announced as she placed her hand against her heart, "do not give blood to my wolves but my maker does. In exchange for you all working for the both of us, he will give you his blood and you will willingly give me a child so I can teach to be a strong leader."

"You want us to just give you a pup," J.D asked.

Isabelle smiled as she looked over to Gabby.

"She doesn't take the child," Gabby explained, "she teaches them and gives them a great future."

"Is that all," J.D asked.

"That's all on my end," she announced with a smile, "You have to make your own deal with Russell."

Isabelle looked around her with a wicked grin as she watched the other pack members look at each other.

This had been the first time that she had ever come into a pack that had not already been controlled by Russell or had not been her own. She felt the stares moving over her body and she could hear their whispers of distrust.

"I can assure that I stick by my word," Isabelle informed them, "Gabby here can give you the details of what I did for her family."

...

Isabelle walked into the old asylum with a large smile as Doug followed blindly behind her. She ignored the groans from the man that she had eaten from and glamoured.

"Put him with the others," Isabelle demanded of her human lackey as she walked into the room where she had left Russell Edgington.

"Russell," she announced as she walked into the room and smiled as she looked over him, "I have come bearing gifts."

She watched as he smiled weakly at her and she sighed as she watched him pull himself from the small hospital bed. She giggled as she looked at his horrible clothes that he had been buried alive in.

"You must be so uncomfortable in that," she announced as she handed him a white pajama shirt and matching pants.

"Have you gotten the wolves," he asked as he looked her over as he pulled the dirty clothes off and replaced them with freshly cleaned ones.

She nodded and smiled at him as she answered, "His name is J.D. Rather idiotic if I say so myself."

"Aren't they all," Russell asked as he looked down upon his loving child. He smiled as she buttoned his shirt for him and flipped the collar down properly.

"I've brought you dinner as well," she informed him. "Doug will bring you the others," she placed a pointed finger against his chest as she smiled up at him, "so don't eat him!"

"You know that I can do this on my own, I am 3,000 years old," Russell informed her as he looked into her bright blue eyes that filled with worry.

"You are still too weak," she whispered to him sadly, "I don't want you coming back into the world with such a weakness. You've been in the ground for a year."

"Yes, and that's why I have you," he replied in a matter of fact way as he let his hands move up and down her arms.

"Russell," she announced rather harshly, "No. You are going to stay here until you are back to the great evil that is known as Russell Edgington. I am worried about what will happen to you if someone is to find out where you are that is why I have taken so many precautions."

Russell smirked at his child and placed a small kiss upon her forehead.

Isabelle smiled as she wrapped her hands around his arm and pulled him gently toward the hospital bed.

"I am sorry for such a horrid place," she whispered, "but you must understand the worry I feel for you. Dine on who you wish, I am bringing them to you as I find them."

"I must be going," she whispered to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and looked up at her.

Isabelle smiled as she wrapped her arms around him in order to pull him into a soft hug and placed a light kiss upon his lips. She let her hand move absently through his matted hair and smiled as she softly rocked in his arms.

"The sun will be out soon and you need to eat," she whispered softly with a smile on her face as she forced herself away from her maker.

He looked so weak that all she wanted to do was hold him in her arms and love him but she still had things to do and set everything in place for when Russell came back and took back his place as king and take on the Authority.

...

Isabelle stood on the balcony and overlooked the great city of New Orleans. She smiled as the winter wind moved through her hair and the thought of what would happen once Russell was walking these streets and any other street that he chose to walk upon.

She turned her head slowly as she heard the sound of the door opening slowly in a way that was meant for her not to hear.

"I do believe it is customary to knock first," she announced as she glared at three men dressed in black with sniper rifles pointed at her heart. She looked down at the red dots that moved about her chest.

"Cute," Isabelle added with a smirk.

"Hands up," one of them demanded.

Isabelle smiled as she did as they said.

"And what do I have to thank for your entry," she asked them as she eyed them with harsh eyes.

"For terroristic plots against the Authority," one of them announced as he edged close to her, "You are wanted for questioning on Russell Edgington."

She chuckled at his answer as she reached out quickly and grabbed his gun away. She pulled his back against her check and smelled him.

"I can smell your fear," she whispered so softly that only he could hear.

"You try anything," Isabelle announced as her nails started to rip into his throat, "I rip his head off."

Her fangs fell as she looked around at them, daring them to do something. She watched as one raised his gun and threatened to pull the trigger.

She hurried away from the masked man that she held and watched in glee as the bullet pierced his heart and killed him instantly. She appeared behind the gunman and shoved her hand into his back and ripped out his heart.

She watched as the other hurried to raise his gun but she was already in front of him. She smiled as she pulled the gun away from him and threw it to the side.

"Please don't," he begged, "I have a baby vampire at home."

Isabelle smiled as she looked into his dark eyes and ripped his mask off of his head.

"I like to see murderers with fear on their faces as they see their death in front of them," she whispered to him as she shoved her hand into his chest and ripped his heart out.

She dropped the heart quickly to the floor and took a deep breath. Blood covered her dress and was starting to cake in her hair. She knew that she had to hurry out of this place before any other agent from the Authority showed up. She had to lead them away from Russell in order to keep him safe.

She hurried out the door but she felt a sudden pain at her throat. She grabbed the hand that was squeezing her throat and glared at him.

She had been caught and she knew that her life would soon be cut short by a significant amount of time.

"Aren't you a strong one?"

* * *

**So the thing that people liked in The Lost Child was Isabelle's interaction with other characters. I really liked how Isabelle and Tara interacted in my first story so I had to reunite them once again for just a moment atleast and then we see that she meets Sam which she did not do in The Lost Child.**

**Also I get a lot of inspiration from Anne Rice, Neil Jordan, & Angela Carter so there will be references to their works throughout just as in the first story.**

**I love reviews especially since The Lost Child was my favorite story to write ever! (It was deleted so I lost all my reviews and had to reupload it)**

**So review and tell me what you think so far. Also there is a ghostly foreshadowing in this chapter as to what is to come in the future. :)**


	2. The Authority

**Chapter 2: The Authority**

**A/N: Alan Ball you suck! Can I buy the rights and make it so you did not kill Russell off in the most disrespectful way ever! **

**That is all.**

* * *

Isabelle glared at the metal instruments that stood in front of her as she sat tied down in silver to a wooden chair. She groaned at the fact that her clothes had been stripped from her and she was now sitting in the chair in panties and a long white dress shirt that most likely belonged to the man that had brought her in here. She watched as a young vampire named Molly hooked up tubes to the machine. She chuckled inwardly at how unobservant this vampire was as she quickly unlocked the silver that held her wrists down onto the wooden chair.

"What is in that," Isabelle asked as she looked at the dark haired vampire.

She raised her brow as Molly did not answer, only fiddle with the clear tubes.

"Do I frighten you," Isabelle asked in a cold tone.

Molly turned quickly to see the vampire woman smiling at her with sharp teeth and burning blue eyes. She felt a shiver move down her spine as she looked the woman over. This woman may be chained in silver and an Istake against her bare chest but she had the confidence of a vampire that knew how to escape.

"Vampires like you deserve the fate that awaits them," Molly announced harshly as she looked at Isabelle.

Isabelle smiled at her and chuckled.

"Vampires like me," she asked.

"You're just like Russell Edgington," Molly announced.

"Oh sweetie," Isabelle announced with a laugh that she tried to contain, "you are delusional, aren't you? Just as your maker was long ago."

Isabelle watched as Molly moved with vampire like speed as she placed the needle through her thin pale skin and into her vein.

"You think these instruments will really stop me," Isabelle asked with a knowing grin.

Isabelle turned her head quickly as the door behind her opened and she heard heavy footsteps behind her.

"Thank you Molly," the man announced.

Isabelle watched as the man pulled up a chair as Molly walked out of the interrogating room. Isabelle looked him over and smiled at him. She could smell his homeland on him.

"I must say Ms. Isabelle Hensley, or is it Scarlett O'Hare," the man announced as he looked at her with dark brown eyes.

"Isabelle," she answered as she looked at the clothes that he wore. He was in black slacks and a white dress shirt very much like the one that she was being forced to wear.

"Do you know who I am," he asked as he eyed her. "I could have sworn that you were an ancient vampire when I sniffed you out. Russell's smell is all over you."

She smiled as she looked him over and replied, "Tell me were you a knight or a peasant? And I do believe that I deserve to have the name of my soon to be killer."

"I was a knight," he answered quickly.

"Lucky you, I was a peasant in my human life," she answered. "Your name, Sir Knight."

"Payne," he answered.

Isabelle rolled her eyes at the name and giggled as she looked at him.

"So you are a little over two hundred years old," he asked.

"Yes. It's amazing how an 800 year old vampire such as you can be such a boring conversationalist," she announced harshly.

"What is your relationship with Russell Edgington," he asked ignoring her insult.

Isabelle took a deep breath as she glared at him and replied, "He's my maker."

She watched as he looked over to the machine that she was connected to.

"Do you know what is in here," he asked as he looked into her blue eyes.

She did not answer.

"Silver in its purest form," he informed her with a wicked smile. "It really is a stunning piece of work, if I should say so myself. Really helps get the answers that we need."

"So you dug him up," Payne asked.

Isabelle watched in amusement as the silver that was quickly moving through the clear tube.

"Yes," she hissed as the silver entered her veins.

Payne watched as her head hung low and she groaned in pain as the silver moved throughout her thin body.

"It only gets worse," he informed her.

"Why did you dig him up," he asked as Isabelle lifted her head up with a wicked smile on her face as she glared at him.

"To kill you all," she hissed.

Payne chuckled at the answer and then pressed a button on the machine and another dose of silver was making itself toward her veins. His gaze was taken from the silver by Isabelle's laughter and he looked up to her to see that she was ripping the IV out of her arm.

Isabelle wrapped her hands around his neck and levitated upwards with him. Her fangs fell as she looked into his brown eyes.

"You stink of the Magister's blood. If you see your maker on the other side tell him Scarlett says hello," she hissed as she jammed her hand into his heart and ripped it out of him.

She smiled as blood exploded all around her. She lightly touched the ground as bells started to sound off inside the room.

Isabelle hissed in pain as the loud noises from the sirens and the bells filled her sensitive ears. She fell to her knees quickly as blood started to fall from her ears at the sound.

"Make it stop," she begged in pain as bloody tears fell from her eyes at the intense noises around her. She felt as if the True Death would come to her any second if the noise did not cease.

The door opened quickly to reveal a woman with dark hair and a large threatening man staring at the mess in amazement.

"Where's the detonator," the man announced as the noises stopped immediately.

"No Roman," Salome announced quickly as she placed her hand on Roman's arm, "she could be useful in getting Russell Edgington. She's the only one that has knowledge to where he is hiding."

Isabelle looked up at the two Authority members and stood quickly as they glared at her. She smiled as she looked at them as Roman moved quickly behind her and pushed her forward.

"Thanks for turning that awful noise off," she whispered softly to him.

"Go," he demanded as he shoved her through the door towards the holding cells.

Isabelle glared at the woman and smiled at her wickedly.

"Salome," Isabelle announced with a smile as she was pushed out of the room.

Salome turned and looked at the vampire in confusion as Roman moved behind her. This vampire was much more than she had expected.

...

Salome and Roman looked at the vampire that was pacing lazily around her holding cell through the computer screen. They watched as she spoke casually to Nigel that was in the cell next to hers.

"She knew me," Salome whispered as she looked at Isabelle. "I've never met this vampire in my life. I think I would recognize a vampire with her scent."

"She's a strange one that's for sure," Roman announced and then let a chuckle leave him, "but what do you expect from a vampire that was made by Russell Edgington."

"It could explain her strength," Salome announced, her accent was thick as she spoke to the Guardian.

They watched as the UV lights flickered instantly and came over the two vampires with bright intensity. Isabelle fell to her knees in pain and scurried to the corner of the room in an attempt to hide from the bright light that was burning the flesh off of her skin. They could see the smoke coming from her skin and they let a small giggle escape them

"She's not that strong," Salome informed him.

"I don't understand how she got passed the silver buckles," Roman announced as he watched Isabelle place her hands over her face as the UV lights disappeared as quickly as they appeared.

"Maybe she is older than what she is letting on," Salome informed him as she placed her hand upon his muscled shoulder. "Wouldn't be the first time a vampire has lied about their age, Roman."

"Look at her," Roman announced with an entertained grin as he pointed to Isabelle who was now back on her feet and her hands wrapped around the silver bars, "How is that possible?"

Salome shrugged her shoulders as she looked at the screen. She watched as Isabelle looked up at the camera and winked at them with her fangs out.

"Maybe she isn't letting on that it hurts her," Salome concluded, "You know that some vampires when in drastic situations can become invincible to silver just as the old grandmothers with their children that are stuck under a car."

"She's a little odd isn't she," Roman asked as he looked over her.

"But a beauty none the less," Salome stated with a smile as she nodded at the Guardian who was walking toward the door. She looked back at the screen and smiled wickedly as Isabelle paced back and forth once again just before the UV lights were scheduled to go off.

"If we can get her to break ties with Russell, she would be a great representative for us," Roman ainformed her as he turned to look at his lover with a smile.

"Do you want me to talk with her," Salome asked as she looked back at the screen to see Isabelle hiding her face once again as the lights burned into her.

"No, I think she deserves a more direct approach," he informed her with a smile as he walked out of the room and toward the holding cells.

...

Isabelle groaned in agony as she watched her burned skin heal quickly. She felt disgusted as the horrible smell of burned flesh filled her nose.

"It hurts like a bitch," Nigel announced with a bitter laugh.

Isabelle glared at him and replied, "Don't talk to me."

"What," Nigel asked, "Why not? What did I do?"

"Did you not just tell me that you enjoy dining on children," she asked as she walked over to the bars. She let her hands hover over the silver bars as she took a quick glance to the cameras and she placed them back to her side.

She would have to play this out very close to the edge. She had already given them hints that she was immune to silver but she also knew that like most vampires they would just simply say that it was just some strange vampire like adrenaline rush.

The whole adrenaline rush inside a vampire was completely ignorant and was based purely on fiction.

"Yeah," he answered, "It's like human veal."

Isabelle made a sound of disgust as she glared at him.

"You disgust me," she hissed.

"What," he answered, "are you too high and mighty to eat on a human?"

Isabelle lifted a brow at him and replied, "I only dine on the wicked. Evil has this great taste. It tastes like," she smiled at a memory from long ago, "It tastes like a finely aged French wine."

"Well if it isn't the lost child of Russell Edgington alive and in the flesh," he announced, "and caught in a jail cell of all places."

"It is a little displeasing," she answered as she watched him walk outside her cage, eying her like he was trying to figure out what she was planning.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she informed him with a soft smile.

"Said the spider to the fly," Roman answered with his own smile as he let his hand hover over the bars.

Isabelle watched as he slowly placed his hand upon the silver bars. She watched as smoke moved from his hand and she smiled at him.

"How do you last so long," he asked as he quickly removed his hand from the bars.

She watched as he showed her the palm of his hand to reveal a very horrible third degree burn upon his skin. She smiled at him as it quickly faded from sight. She moved with vampire like speed to stand in front of him and she smiled at him with a fanged grin.

Roman watched as the vampire in front of him placed her hand slowly on the silver bar and placed her hand upon it.

"Maybe because I have older blood running through theses veins of mine," she whispered as she pulled her hand away to reveal that there was only a small red mark upon her skin that quickly faded back to her pale white color.

"I have the Istake on you still," he informed her as he placed a key within the lock, "You make one movement, I'll kill you."

She nodded and backed away slightly as he opened the door.

"You know I don't want to die," she whispered to him as he closed the door behind him.

"I know you don't," he replied. "You have this spirit within you."

"Spirit," she asked in slight confusion.

"You know that you are a vampire but yet you still believe in mainstreaming," he informed her. "Must be hard with you and your maker having such different opinions?"

Isabelle smiled as she shrugged her shoulders and replied, "We don't really dwell on it. I feed on humans."

"But only the bad ones," he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

She smiled at him and then let her fangs fall once again as she bolted for him and grabbed the smart phone out of his hand and let it slide across the floor.

Roman watched as Isabelle shoved him against the wall and grinned at him as she started to lift him up into the air. He watched as she eyed her fingernails thoughtfully before she raised her hand high. That's when he took his opportunity and grabbed her throat and shoved her into the wall.

He pulled a wooden stake out of his hidden pocket and slammed it into her right shoulder blade.

"Fuck," she hissed and closed her eyes in anger, "You got me."

She hissed as Roman wiggled the wooden stake in her shoulder. She watched as blood fell from her shoulder and spilled over onto her already bloodied shirt.

"Oh you smell delicious," Nigel announced.

"Now let's get down to business," Roman informed her as he took in her half naked body that was covered in dried blood from his old friend.

"Where is Russell Edgington," he asked as he glared into her blue eyes.

Isabelle smiled at him and shook her head as she let her fangs retract back into their place inside her mouth.

"Torture me if you must Roman," she whispered as she wrapped her legs around his hips, "Let Salome watch. She likes her tortures doesn't she?"

"Tell me where he is, Ms. Hensley," he ordered harshly as he shoved her legs back down.

She smiled at him and replied casually, "Bill Compton and Eric Northman kidnapped him from me. I was on my way to reclaim him before Payne and those vamp guards so rudely interrupted me."

"Bill Compton, the King of Louisiana?"

"He murdered Queen Sophie-Anne," she answered honestly.

"And Eric Northman, the sheriff of Area 5," Roman asked.

"The very one," she answered. "This is all his fault you see. He killed Talbot and that was what caused Russell's little melt down."

Roman looked over her and nodded slightly at her.

"Where is Nan," Isabelle asked quickly with a smile. "Wasn't she supposed to go see Bill and Eric tonight?"

Roman pulled the stake out of her quickly and watched as she gently placed her feet back onto the concrete ground.

"Thank you Guardian," she announced quickly.

Roman looked at her in confusion. He had not told her that he was The Guardian of the blood of Lilith. This vampire seemed a bit stranger than he had anticipated.

* * *

**I haven't started writing Chapter 3 yet. I do have a rough idea of where I am going with this but I have yet to start writing it.**

**Just FYI, I am so heartbroken over Russell. I will never watch True Blood again. After this story is over, it is my last True Blood fanfic.**

**So what do you think of this chapter? I know nothing has happened yet but I have to get through the whole getting Bill & Eric there and if they know about Isabelle then there would have to be another reason that Bill & Eric would show up.**

**I like reviews that are detailed. They make my life worth living! :D**


	3. Keeping up with the Authority

**Chapter 3: Keeping Up With the Authority**

**A/N: So in this chapter, we have a little more interaction between Eric and Isabelle. This will be key throughout this story. **

* * *

Isabelle paced once again in the cage that she had been put in. She looked up to the camera and grinned wickedly up to it. She knew that someone was watching her and she knew that she would be able to get to them one way or another.

"Do you know what they do in here sometimes," she heard Nigel his to her.

She turned slightly to look at him. She made no attempt to hide the disgust that came upon her as she looked at his horridly disfigured face that had most likely occurred from overexposure to the UV lights.

"And what is that," she asked in a casual tone, in an attempt to make the best of what she had at the moment.

"Sometimes they rape the female vampires in here," he informed her.

Isabelle shrugged her shoulder and replied, "The Magister tried to test me once and I left him in fear…and then his head rolled across the floor several months later."

"They have ways of doing it in here missy," he announced to her in a playful like tone. "They can tell you that they will just press the button if you don't listen to them."

"Right," Isabelle answered with a nod as she turned away from. She was growing tired of this little setting and this little man.

"Oh what do we got going on now," she heard Nigel announce.

She watched as he hurried toward the bars and watched as he tried to peer down the hallway. She couldn't help the curiosity that bubbled inside of her.

"Russell," she asked herself softly and hurried to the bars. She took a quick glance to the bars and watched as two familiar faces were being dragged in with silver handcuffs wrapped around their wrists.

"Nora," she heard Nigel announce happily, "Look how the tables have turned on you."

"What are you doing here," the overly exaggerated Southern drawl of Bill Compton asked of her.

"Oh, just telling Nigel here my life story," she answered sarcastically, "Would you like to hear it as well? I just came to the part where you lied to the queen about working for Russell."

She watched as the guards placed them each in their own cells.

"Such poetic justice," Isabelle announced as she looked at Eric who was in the cell right beside her, "We are locked together in hatred."

She watched as Eric laid out lazily on the bed and stretched his tall body onto the small bed. He looked over to her and then gave her a soft smile and then turned his attentions over to Bill.

"Any ideas," Eric asked.

"Not really," Bill announced.

"I have a farfetched idea," Isabelle announced as she turned to look over to Eric.

She watched as he turned his head lightly to look over to her and he raised a brow at her,

"We work together to get out of here," she informed him.

"It's a little different on this side of the bars," Nigel announced as he looked over to Nora, "Isn't it Nora?"

"Oh here we go again with the mouth," Isabelle announced more to herself than to anyone else.

Eric stood quickly to look over to see the burned man who was sitting on his knees on the concrete floor.

"Friend of yours," he asked his sister.

"Nigel Beckford," the man informed quickly.

"He was a nurse practitioner," Nora informed them, "in a maternity ward. Instead of delivering babies, he kept eating them."

"Newborns," he announced as he pulled himself from the floor.

"He's worthless and pathetic," Isabelle added quickly as she paced around her small cage like a trapped tiger.

Eric turned to look at Bill and then to Isabelle who was glaring daggers into this burned man.

"I mean they're just soo succulent," Nigel admitted as they watched him almost drool at the memory of eating all those newborns.

Isabelle looked up to the light fixtures and sighed. She had figured out the timers and she knew that the immediate pain from the lights was about to start once again. She slowly made her way to the corner of the cell and slid to the floor.

"Mr. Compton," a man from an intercom announced, "Mr. Northman, we welcome you to Authority headquarters but we wish it were under better circumstances."

Isabelle closed her eyes as the man's loud voice entered through her sensitive ears. Though it was not as loud as the sirens from before, it still hurt her, she still had to cover her ears.

"Tell me, Mr. Compton," the voice announced, "How did you come to make contact with Chancellor Gainesboro?"

"She was my prisoner," Bill lied.

"Don't fucking lie," Isabelle hissed as she removed her hands from her sore ears. "Your lies make others suffer, and I will not suffer because of you, Mr. William Compton."

"She's done absolutely nothing that in any way would compromise her position nor her loyalty," Bill continued, ignoring the vampire's words or warning.

"There were others aligned with the three of you waiting to aide and abate. We killed nine of them," the voice announced. "Where were they taking you?"

"No idea," Eric announced.

"So I urge you to release Nora and Sheriff Northman," Bill announced.

"Your stolen political power will not work in here Compton," Isabelle informed him quickly.

Isabelle watched as Eric quickly looked at Bill with a look of confusion on his face.

"They were following my orders," Bill informed. "Let them have mercy."

Isabelle kept her eyes on Eric. Something was not adding up in her mind. She knew that these two vampires were in a battle of Sookie Stackhouse the last time she had made contact with them and the way that Bill was sticking up for anyone other than himself was way out of his character.

"What a suggestion Mr. Compton," the voice announced, "but a lie, we both know."

The lights flickered and the noise of the UV lights rang in Isabelle's ears.

"Oh you just fucked us," Nigel screamed.

Isabelle covered her head quickly as the light poured in on her. She kept her hisses of pain to a medium as she listened to the other vampires scream in pain.

As soon as the lights had come on, they quickly went off and the regular lights came back on. Isabelle stood to look over to the others that were down here with her and she smiled.

"Well that was fun," she hissed as she glared at Compton. "Any more lies you would like to tell them?"

...

Isabelle watched as five guards with guns pointed directly at her chest walked toward her cell. She smiled as she looked over to the empty cells that had been previously filled with a muscle bag with a blood grudge and a vampire that could be considered a complete fool as well as the female chancellor.

"Roman would like a private word with you," one of the men answered as he placed his gloved hand on the silver door. She smiled as she watched his other hand tense around his rifle.

"I'm sorry about your brother," she announced as she raised her hands in the air as he opened the door and the men surrounded her.

She could see the look of anger that crossed over the man and she smiled wickedly at him. She watched as he raised his rifle and slammed it against her jaw.

"He was only fifty," the guard announced in anger as he watched the vampire woman laugh as she pulled herself back upright.

"I said do not touch her," the voice of Roman announced over the intercom.

Isabelle touched her jaw and smiled as the men pushed her out of the cell and down the hall. She was pushed into a large office like room with a young blonde vampire woman sitting at the front desk. She turned to see a woman with red hair and a very expensive suit on.

"Salome isn't here to greet me," Isabelle asked as she watched the woman sashay up to her. Isabelle tried to cover the amused grin but it was useless. The way this woman walked made her want to just fall to her knees in giggles.

"This is Chancellor Rosalyn," the guard that had hit her informed her harshly. "She has the detonator to your Istake."

"Well Roz, lead on," Isabelle announced as she waved to the elevator.

She watched as the guards backed up a tad bit from her as the chancellor made her way to the elevator. Isabelle watched in slight amazement at the technology that was being used in this place. She watched as Rosalyn placed her index finger on a scanner. She could smell the burning flesh immediately and then the familiar scent of blood entered her nose momentarily.

"Hello Reverend," the secretary announced.

Isabelle turned her head ever so slightly to see Steve walking into the building with a large grin on his face as he sashayed forward.

"You seem like you are in a good mood," the woman announced.

"Go," the guard hissed as he shoved Isabelle forward, successfully blocking her view of her child.

She turned quickly and looked at Rosalyn and announced loudly, "I particularly love your whole _Designing Women_ get up here. I'm jealous. I have always been a fan of dressing lady like and I must say you pull it off perfectly."

She smiled as she watched Steve turn quickly to see her. She could see the look of fear come over him as he watched the elevator doors close.

Rosalyn smiled at her slightly and then it quickly faded away as the elevator doors opened.

"Now Roman," Rosalyn informed as she pushed Isabelle forward, "has the same detonator as I do so if you try anything-"

"I've been involved in vampire politics long enough not to attack when there is no need," Isabelle informed the woman, "I don't like it when things get messy or overly complicated."

Rosalyn nodded and replied, "Well good deal."

She watched as Rosalyn knocked on the door and Salome answered. Isabelle's brow raised slightly in a judgmental fashion as she looked at Salome in a robe that was slowing a little too much than was intended for her to see.

"Roman asked for her," Rosalyn answered the unsaid question of Salome's.

Isabelle glared at Salome and then gave her a large smile as she watched Salome walk back into the bedroom to retrieve her clothes.

"They always butter each other's biscuits," Rosalyn whispered to Isabelle as they waited for Salome to walk out, "It is a bit of a distraction around here. It takes a few hours to get work going on here."

"Well, would you expect anything less from someone that is in the Bible," Isabelle asked in a hushed tone.

Rosalyn let a small chuckle escape her as the door opened to reveal a now fully dressed Salome and Roman standing at the door.

Rosalyn waited for Salome to leave before she said anything.

"I hope you decide that she is worthy, she's got a great personality," Rosalyn announced in her twangy accent.

Isabelle smiled and placed her hands together in a praying like fashion and whispered a thank you to Rosalyn as she walked away.

"Come in Belle," he informed her.

"I didn't realize that I allowed you to call me that," Isabelle answered as she walked into his bedroom. She looked around the room to see that it was decorated in tans and beige colors. She also noticed the bed that was rumpled from his little liaison with Salome.

"I call all my business partners by their first names," he informed her, "I find it that it puts us on a more personal level."

"Excuse me," she asked as she looked at him in confusion.

"Do you believe in the teachings that humans were made for vampire consumption and that is all," Roman asked as he looked Isabelle's pale half naked body over as she stood in the middle of his bedroom.

"I do not," Isabelle answered, "We are but humans with special gifts."

She watched as Roman nodded at her and turned quickly. She watched him closely as he moved quickly toward a closet.

Roman looked at her and smiled and moved with his vampire speed as he grabbed the blanket and placed it over her shoulders.

Isabelle turned quickly to see him standing behind her, looking down on her with a toothy grin on his face. Her fangs fell immediately as she looked at him. She wasn't going to be bullied by this man.

"I want you to be a part of this organization," Roman informed her as he walked away from her.

"Why," she asked as she narrowed her eyes at him. She did not trust him as far as a human could throw him.

"Because you are one of the strongest and most promising vampires in the world and your talents have been taken advantage of," he informed her.

"And who might that be that has taken advantage of me," she asked quickly, anger was starting to fill her.

"Russell Edgington must have wept when he made you," Roman informed her. "You are a beauty. Humans trust beautiful things. Especially a blue eyed beauty with a nice smile."

"Yes but you forget that I will always and forever belong to Russell," she informed him quickly.

Roman smiled and shoved her into the wall. He held her hands far above her head and he placed his other hand upon the Istake that was against her chest.

Isabelle shivered in disgust as his thumb padded against her exposed skin.

"Get off me," she hissed but she did not dare move. She may be quicker and stronger than him but she needed to play her cards right.

"I find it hard to believe that you do not have Sanguinista beliefs," he hissed at her.

"I do not," she whispered back at him as she looked into his dark eyes.

"But Russell Edgington, your maker and your lover," Roman informed her harshly, "does. It is hard to believe that you do not have the same beliefs as he does."

Isabelle smiled as she looked at him. A giggle escaped her as she took in what this vampire had just told her.

"You don't know Russell that well. He believes in himself over everything else," she informed him.

"Well we will just see about that when-"

A knock came at the door and it opened quickly.

"What," Roman asked in annoyance as he turned to see who was interrupting his meeting.

Isabelle turned her head slightly and smiled at who she saw standing there with wide eyes.

"What is it Steve," Roman asked.

Steve kept his eyes on Isabelle. He felt his blood run cold as he looked at how Roman had her against the wall.

"Well," Roman asked as he looked at Steve in confusion.

"Well, if it isn't the good reverend himself and in vampire form no less," Isabelle announced in happiness. "Isn't it funny how things come full circle?"

"Uhm," Steve started to say as his eyes darted back and forth between the two older vampires, "Ugh, yes, Salome told me to bring you a copy of what I am to say tonight on the news."

Isabelle looked at Roman who was smiling brightly at her young child. He quickly let her go and she dropped to the floor.

"Well, I'm sure whatever she has written for you that it will be great," Roman announced with a smile.

"But it needs to be approved," Steve announced as he was struggling to keep his eyes off of his maker.

He knew that they were no longer bonded but she was still his maker. She had made him and taught him how to be a vampire. He still felt some sort of love for her. He hated this feeling. He knew that he should be angry at her for how she had dismissed him and broke their bond so quickly but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to hate her.

"Sit it on the coffee table," Roman announced and then turned his attentions back on Isabelle that was pulling herself off of the floor.

"Uhm, okay," Steve announced as he hurried to sit the papers on the table.

Isabelle watched as he struggled to walk out of the room. She knew that he did not want to leave her in here alone.

"Good luck Steve," Isabelle announced in a reassuring manner as she watched Steve stop at the door.

He nodded at her and then hurried out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"So I have sent Mr. Northman and Mr. Compton to fetch Russell Edgington," Roman informed her quickly.

"And," she asked.

"They said they don't know where he is," he answered harshly.

Isabelle shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Northman probably doesn't know where he is. He usually tells the truth, but Compton is a liar. He will say anything to save his own skin."

"And why should I believe you," he answered.

"Because though I would like to live, I don't have a problem with dying. My child is dead," she informed him sadly. "I have no reason to lie to you."

"I've sent them to bring Russell Edgington here," he informed her, he watched her facial features, "For the capture of Russell, they will be given pardons for their treason and murder charges."

Isabelle felt her body become weak at what this vampire was telling her. She felt her knees start to wobble underneath her.

"And what will you do to him," she asked softly, fearing the answer.

"We will make an example of him," Roman answered.

She felt a panic fill her.

"You're going to kill Russell," she asked quickly with fear clearly in her voice.

Roman looked at her with a smile as he watched he face pale and her eyes fill with tears.

"We have no choice," he informed her.

* * *

**On Tumblr, everyone called Rosalyn a Sharon Osbourne look alike. I didn't make that connection. When I first saw her I was like she looks like a woman on Designing Women!**

**Reviews make me write faster :)**


	4. Bad Moon Rising

**Chapter 4: Bad Moon Rising**

**A/N: This is a rather short chapter. Unlike in this season, most of the side stories will tie together (except the Ifrit-that was just boring!)**

* * *

Gabby watched as the Bon Temps pack sat around the barn. She had been pacing once again for what seemed the millionth time that day.

"Where is she," she announced in annoyance.

She looked at her cell phone once again and redialed the number that belonged to Isabelle.

"Come on," Gabby announced with a growing fear in her eyes, "Come on. Pick up."

There was no answer.

"Shit," she hissed.

"What's wrong," she heard a husky voice that was filled with hardships that came with a long and hard life asked.

She turned quickly to see Martha standing in the corner. She shook her head as she looked back at her cell phone.

"Belle isn't answering her phone," Gabby explained to the werewolf.

"You told me that she was angry with you," Martha announced.

Gabby shook her head and redialed the number as she continued to pace back and forth. There was still no answer.

"No," Gabby announced, "This isn't like her. No matter how mad at me she could be, she's never ignored her phone, especially now that she is depending on us for Russell's safety."

"That fanger really take care of you as a child," a female werewolf announced.

She turned quickly to see a skinny dark haired woman standing in front of her.

"Yes," Gabby answered.

"Will she take in my sister," the woman asked.

Gabby ignored the question and then looked back at Martha.

"Where is J.D," Gabby demanded.

"He's at that abandoned asylum just as you told him to be," Martha answered.

Gabby shrugged her shoulders and turned quickly.

"I have to go there," she whispered. "Something is wrong, I just know it."

Martha watched as Gabby turned into her wolf form and hurried out of the double barn doors.

"This werewolf brings nothing but death with her," Martha announced as she turned to the young wolf beside her.

"But she could give one of our cubs a great life," she answered. "Gabby owns the bar in Mississippi and she is living in a great home. She does better than all of us just because a vampire took interest in her family."

...

Gabby hurried into the asylum. She was still in her wolf form as her sensitive ears picked up on the sounds of screams. She immediately thought of Isabelle and fear filled her. She hurried deeper into the asylum and closer to the barks and the screams.

As she ran, she picked up on an old smell. She stopped quickly to see two wolves attacking each other in a bloodied fight. She knew immediately that it was Alcide and J.D fighting together. She couldn't deal with her cousin at that moment, she had to get to Isabelle.

She hurried passed them and rushed into the room where Isabelle had left Russell Edgington. She felt a horror come over her when she saw that nobody was there.

If Isabelle wasn't here, she knew that the vampire would be angry with her for leaving Russell alone and allowing something to happen to him.

"You're just what the doctor ordered," she heard Russell Edgington announce as he put Sookie into a corner, "My twee fairy vixen."

Gabby felt relief within her as she watched Isabelle's maker place his hands against the woman and his fangs fall.

Gabby moved quickly back into the shadows as she watched the Stackhouse bitch use her microwave fingers to throw Russell into the wall. Russell laughed as he sat on the floor from being in such a weak state.

"Yes, there is that aspect of you which I loathe," Russell announced.

She watched as Eric hurried in front of him after killing off two other wolves with a stake against Russell's chest.

"Look at me," she heard the man demand as he placed a strong hand against Russell's face.

She knew that she should do something. She knew that Isabelle would end her life if she let something happen to Russell.

"I want to be the last thing you ever see," he announced as he started to twist the stake.

Gabby felt a growl escape her as she started to stalk silently toward the scene. She got ready to pounce on the vampire but then another vampire, the vampire that she had seen Russell attacking forever ago, held a stake to the blonde vampire.

"He dies, we die most certainly," Bill informed Eric. "His progeny has the Guardian on her side. She won't hesitate to have him take us out of Russell is harmed. If we take him back alive, maybe we won't have to die."

"Not likely," Eric informed Bill, "Isabelle will put our heads on pointed stakes."

"But not impossible," Bill announced and snaked around to Eric's side, "Isabelle's only weakness is Russell. We can use him against her. Maybe you are ready to die, maybe you are just bored after a thousand years but you do not make that decision for me."

Gabby stopped quickly and hurried back into the shadows as she watched the scenes unfold as she watched men in black and large guns running inside.

"Freeze," a man announced as they pointed the guns at Russell.

Gabby scurried deeper into the darkness and hurried out of the asylum before she was caught by these men. She knew that they would end her life just like Eric had done with the other werewolves.

She hurried passed Alcide who was pulling his clothes back on. She hurried and changed back into her human form so she could warn her cousin.

"Gabby," he asked in confusion as he looked her over, "You are in on this?"

"Alcide," she whispered and rushed toward him, "Isabelle is in trouble. I can't find her."

"And," he asked in indifference, "Why should I care about some fanger?"

Gabby backed away from him in shock and disbelief.

"We wouldn't be here today if that fanger didn't save our ancestor," Gabby informed him quickly. "We owe out very existence to her. I won't allow you to disrespect her like that cousin."

Alcide looked down at his young cousin and nodded slightly.

"She needs our help," Gabby informed him.

"I'll see what I can do," he replied.

"Thank you," she whispered and leaned in and placed a kiss upon his cheek.

"Fucking J.D is doing V now," Alcide informed her harshly. Gabby rolled her eyes as she listened to the growl fill his chest.

"I know. This pack is under control of Russell. Isabelle made a deal with them as well," Gabby announced.

"She hasn't given them any V has she," Alcide asked quickly.

"You know she hasn't," Gabby answered and looked back behind her to where the vampires were, "I have to be going."

Alcide watched as his younger cousin transformed back into a wolf and rushed out of the asylum leaving him alone in the dark top ponder what he was going to do about J.D.

...

Isabelle paced once again back and forth in her cell. She knew that if she was to try and escape at this moment that she would be surrounded instantly. She groaned inwardly at the prayers that the vampire beside her was saying.

"Keep praying Nora," Isabelle announced, "Your gods never show up…it's like some sick joke they like to play on their followers."

Nora ignored her words and kept on with her words. It seemed as if the vampire was in a delirious and feverish state as she rocked slightly on her knees.

She turned quickly at the hurried clicks of a woman coming toward her. She raised a brow as she watched Salome hurry toward Nora.

"They've brought in Russell," Salome informed Nora quickly.

Isabelle felt the blood inside her dead veins run cold at the news. She hurried toward the bars and stopped quickly.

Salome turned to Isabelle and gave her a wicked smile and then looked back to Nora, pretending that Isabelle was not there.

"We have silvered him for the time being," Salome added. "He is quite weak tonight. I'd say that his capture was quite easy."

Isabelle shook her head slightly. She knew that she should have stayed at the asylum with him. That wolf pack couldn't do anything right. She knew that she should have just approached Jackson and made him renegotiate about how she could use Alcide and his little sister in the future.

Isabelle watched as Salome stepped away from Nora's cell and hurried on her way to wherever she was going.

She heard a scream as she listened to Salome's clicking heels. She knew immediately who it was. She felt tears come to her eyes as the screams came closer and closer.

"Russell," she cried as she fell to her knees and crawled toward the bars. She watched as he was pulled by guards in the direction that Salome had set off in.

"Russell," she whispered as his head lolled slightly.

She felt a pain in her heart at how weak her maker was. She had never seen him such a way and it caused a slight sob to escape her chest. She felt panic come over her as she noticed the Istake that was against his chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as he moaned once again as they pulled him out of her sight, leaving her alone with the psychotic religious zealot in the cell beside her.

"Praise her, oh mother, oh Lilith," she heard Nora exclaim in such happiness.

Isabelle turned quickly and replied harshly, "I hope you know that when I find a way out of here, I will kill you and your precious big brother after this is all said and done...and Lilith won't protect you."

* * *

**So there is chapter 4! You notice that Isabelle is being smart about her incarceration. She isn't letting them know that she is not effected by silver. She is just buying her time for the right moment. **

**Also notice that I used Queen Sophie-Anne's quote on gods. Obviously Isabelle spent a lot of time with Sophie, I like to think that she picked up a few beliefs from the late queen.**

**Reviews are always great.**


	5. Born Again

**Chapter 5: Born Again**

**A/N: Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Isabelle sat on the lumpy mattress that was placed in her room. She ignored the endless prayers from the deranged vampire woman and the whimpers of the burned vampire that surrounded her. She sniffled back the tears that had filled her ever since Russell had been dragged passed her. She could hear his screams of pain from where she sat in the horrid cell.

She quickly wiped away the bloody tears that ran down her cheeks and accomplished in only smearing the blood across her cheeks.

"What's wrong with you," she heard a deep and almost caring voice ask.

She turned her head slightly and pulled her loose hair out of her face, ignoring the fact that it was now caked in her own blood.

"What do you want," she asked as she looked at the Viking, the vampire that had killed her Franklin and Talbot just to get even for something that happened centuries ago.

"I want to know what's wrong with you," Eric asked as he looked her up and down casually.

Isabelle wiped the newly formed tears away and sighed. She had to face this truth sooner or later. She knew even before she was made that one day Russell would be no more.

"Roman wants to make an example out of Russell to the Sanguinistas," Isabelle answered quickly, trying to hold in the anguish that filled her.

"Well I am sorry about that," Eric announced quickly.

Isabelle looked up at him and giggled at his answer, "No you're not. You want him dead."

"That is true," Eric answered, "but I also know the pain of losing one's maker."

Isabelle looked him over in a slight confusion as his words registered within her. She quickly turned away from him and looked at the floor. She couldn't let herself accept that her enemy was actually showing some sort of emotion toward her.

"Don't pity me, Northman," Isabelle replied softly.

"I swear loyalty to the blood," Nora prayed, "and to protect it. The first, the last, the eternal God and Lilith. Father and mother protect me as I protect you."

"She's been chanting that since you left," Isabelle informed him as she stood from her place and walked toward the silver bars.

She looked over to the tall blonde vampire and sighed. She wanted nothing more than to rip the bars apart and save Russell but she knew that it would be a suicide mission.

"What's wrong with her," Eric asked as he stared down at his sister that seemed to be in some strange religious trance.

"She's a vampire gone insane," Isabelle informed him harshly as she looked down at the woman.

Isabelle looked at Eric and watched as he turned quickly at the sound of a moan. She followed him and her breath fell short as she watched her maker being dragged by the guards. She hurried toward the bars and looked over to him and shook her head in defeat.

Russell turned to look at her and she could see the anger in his eyes. She knew that he did not like that she was half clothed and standing in front of Eric Northman in such a manner of dress. Tears instantly fell as she shook her head as they pulled her maker away.

"This is a crime against vampires," Russell screamed as he tried to jerk away from the guards. "You have no right! You have no right!"

"No," she cried and stuck her hand outside the bars in an attempt to grab the guards.

"I will make sure you will all pay for what you have done to me and my child," she heard Russell threaten as he was taken away.

Isabelle turned to see Salome walking slowly behind the guards and her sadness quickly turned to hatred and anger. She watched as Salome looked at Nora, who stopped her prayers, and looked back at the woman.

"Roman has to create Russell's execution tonight," Salome informed Nora.

Isabelle shook her head and placed her hand against her lips to keep the sob from escaping her.

"Please Salome," Isabelle announced quickly as she placed her body against the silver bars and held her hands out to the woman in a begging like fashion, "Take me instead. Spare Russell and let me take his place. I am begging you, don't let this happen."

"That won't be happening Isabelle," Salome informed harshly and walked quickly away, leaving Isabelle to look after her in hopelessness.

Eric turned to see Isabelle falling to her knees with her head in her lap. He could hear her soft sobs with his sensitive ears. Somewhere inside him, he felt something for this vampire woman. He wasn't sure if it was guilt or if it was just pity or something else entirely. There was just something about this woman.

"They're executing him tonight," Nora asked softly, breaking Eric out of his thoughts on the crying Isabelle.

"So now you're acknowledging my presence," Eric asked as he looked at Nora.

"Oh," Nora replied in glee, "it's happening. It's finally happening after all this time."

Eric looked at her in confusion. He could see from the corner of his eye that Isabelle had looked up quickly to listen to what Nora had to say.

"What is happening," Eric asked.

"God's plan," Nora answered, "made manifest by…" Nora stopped and looked up to Eric and then to Isabelle, "by her."

Eric looked over to Isabelle to see that she now stood and looked down on his sister in just as much confusion that he was in.

"Oh thank you Lilith," Nora announced happily and looked up to the ceiling, "Thank you!"

Isabelle looked up to the ceiling and rolled her eyes.

"She who transcends death," Nora announced.

"Lilith is nothing," Isabelle hissed in anger. "She will always be nothing!"

Eric looked over to Isabelle and saw a rage that he had never seen on her before. It seemed as if she was someone other than who she really was. He could see Russell Edgington in her eyes. She had that same anger, that same spirit, and that same cunning. She was dangerous but that look in her eyes made her seem even more dangerous than any vampire than he had ever crossed.

"It's a miracle," Nora announced, ignoring Isabelle's words. Nora looked away from her brother and then to Isabelle and added, "It's all part of her plan. She was right! She's been right all along."

"Lilith is just some know nothing demon," Isabelle argued quickly. "She predicts nothing!"

Eric looked at his sister. This place had brainwashed her.

"Eric," Isabelle hissed and hurried to the door, "They are going to kill Roman and Russell to take over! You have got to stop them!"

Eric looked at the vampire that was now looking at him. He was stuck on what to do. He wasn't sure if he should believe her or not. He knew that she would do anything for her maker but this seemed different. She was telling him to save Roman as well, the man that had ordered her maker's death.

"Go," she hissed.

...

"In the name of the Father and the Mother," Roman announced as he stood with his arms open in front of Russell Edgington.

"In the name of my ass," Russell hissed.

"God and Lilith-"

"You think you are any better than the Sanguinistas?! You use Lilith to justify your blood lust for power," Russell informed the room of Authority members, "Just like they do for their bloodlust for humans."

Roman turned around to look at the vampire that they had found, the example that they were going to make out of every Sanguinista that would be brought before them.

"You're both fucking hypocrites," Russell screamed as he glared at Roman. "I am the only honest one here! I want to gorge on human blood, not because some fucking bible tells me to. It's because I like it, it's fun, it makes my dick hard!"

Roman walked toward him and placed his hand upon Russell's head and gently patted his head.

"Are you done," Roman asked.

"You were a pompous self-righteous prick in the fucking Renaissance and you still are one today," Russell informed him harshly. "This is all about your ego!"

"This is about honor! Instead of chaos this is about mercy, instead of sadism," Roman screamed as he lost his temper with the 3,000 year old vampire. He looked down at the device in his hand and shook his head as he calmed his temper down. The true death would be delivered to Russell Edgington and he would be the one to do it.

Russell looked away from the man as his words sunk in.

"It is about balance," Roman added as he walked behind Russell with the detonator in his hands.

Russell held his tongue as he listened to Roman, his old friend.

"This is about peace," Roman added as he pressed the button that would trigger the Istake and end Russell Edgington's long life.

He pressed the button and nothing happened. He looked over to the resident techie, Molly, for an answer but she had no answer for him.

Roman looked up quickly to see Russell Edgington standing in front of him with a large wicked grin on his face.

Russell grabbed Roman by the neck and forced him on to the table. He smiled as Roman tried and failed to push him away as he grabbed the beautifully decorated wooden stake and held it above Roman.

"Peace is for pussies," Russell informed him harshly as he pushed the stake into the vampire's chest.

...

"Praise her," Nora announced loudly with a large grin on her face.

Isabelle looked up at her and wiped the tears away from her eyes. She stood quickly and walked over to the bars and looked down on the young vampire.

"You are a fool," Isabelle informed her with cold indifference. "You pledge loyalty to a goddess that is nothing and can give you nothing in return."

Nora looked at her with a small smile and shook her head in disagreement.

"That's where you are wrong," Nora informed her, "I know the truth and soon you will too."

Isabelle giggled at her words and replied, "I already know the truth and Lilith is nowhere near it. You might as well pledge allegiance to Dracula, you poor delusional child."

"Isabelle," a guard yelled quickly.

Isabelle turned quickly to see two guards walking toward her with a set of keys. She walked over toward the door and looked over them.

"Yes," she asked as she studied them. It was not the guard that had hit her earlier to her relief.

"We have been told to take you to your new holding chambers," the guard announced.

"My what," she asked in confusion.

"Your new cell," the guard cleared. "It is more comfortable as per request of the Guardian."

Isabelle looked over to Nora and shook her head in confusion.

"The Guardian," she asked.

"Roman has made arrangements for you a new room," the guard announced. "If you please, would you walk with us."

Isabelle nodded slowly and walked out of the cell to have the Istake removed from her chest. She walked between the two guards and she looked around the room. There was no one else in the cells but Nora and Nigel.

She watched as the guards took her up the stairs and toward the bedrooms of the chancellors.

"I think there must be a mistake," Isabelle informed them as they opened a door to reveal a lavish room with a large bed that had a black mink blanket over it.

"No mistake miss," the guard informed, "you are the new chancellor, so the Guardian told us. The cleaning staff has been working on your room all night."

Isabelle nodded at them as she entered the room. She turned around quickly to see that the men were now standing guard.

"What are you doing," she asked as she looked them over.

"We were told not to let you leave this room," the guard informed her, "just because you are a chancellor does not mean that you are still not a prisoner."

"You cannot expect me to stay here without me knowing where my maker is and what has happened to him," Isabelle argued quickly.

"Mrs. Edgington," the guard announced, "if you will please, someone will be by to inform you of your situation as soon as they can. Now please, enjoy your new holding cell."

Isabelle nodded slightly and turned around to inspect the room. She noticed that there was a large bathroom in the corner, with a couch and a large screen television in the corner for entertaining guests she assumed.

She looked at her bed to see the clothes that had been set out for her. It was a simple peach silk nightgown that stopped at her ankles and had a slit to her thigh. She sighed as she looked at it. She knew that it would just be ruined by the tears that she would cry from the uncertainty of Russell's fate.

She grabbed it and hurried toward the bathroom to take a quick rinse off to rid the worries of the day from her body. She did not sit in the tub to ponder her existence or the ways that she could change the world's problems for the better. She had to keep her mind off of everything or else she would burst into tears.

Isabelle hurried out of the tub once she was satisfied that all the blood and the grime was now off of her pale body. She quickly dried herself off and pulled the gown over her worn and exhausted body. She felt the strange feeling of deja vu as she looked herself over in the mirror. She smiled faintly at the memory of her being locked up in Russell's mansion in France. It seemed only days ago that she had forsaken the sun for the solitude of the night.

She walked with her eyes at the ground back into the bedroom toward her bed. It would be morning soon and her body was letting her know by how exhausted she was becoming. She heard a slight noise and she turned quickly and let a large smile come across her face.

"Russell," she screamed in happiness and rushed toward him and threw her arms around his neck. She took in a deep breath of him as he wrapped his arms around her. She let her hand curl through his hair as she felt sob try and escape her out of happiness but she swallowed it down.

"I thought I'd lost you," she whispered into his bloodied pajama top, the same one that she had brought him days ago.

She looked up to him and smiled as she touched his face, still in disbelief that he was still alive. Somehow he had made it out of this situation and she still couldn't believe it.

"They've done the most awful things," she whispered to him as he looked down on her and placed his hand upon her cheek.

"Now what's this, hmm," he asked as he wiped away the bloodied tears that were once again falling down her cheeks.

"I'm just so happy," she answered, "I just knew that-"

"Doesn't my little beauty know that it will take an awful lot to bring me down," he asked as he looked down on her.

"Yes, but," she whispered and backed away from him as he started to play with the frill on her nightgown. She smiled softly up at him as he leaned into kiss her which she allowed without any hesitation.

"One day I won't have you," she whispered to him as she broke the kiss.

"All the more reason to seize the moments we have," Russell informed her as they moved toward the bed. "I want to spend all my time with the people that I love dearly."

Isabelle smiled as she sat back on the bed as Russell moved her hair to the side and softly nipped at her neck. She wrapped her hands around his back and clawed softly as he bit into her neck and laid her onto the bed.

"I love you too," she whispered in his ear as she listened to his small groans of pleasure as he drank her blood in. She moaned slightly as she felt his hands lift the ends of her nightgown up.

* * *

**If you remember in The Lost Child, there was a little moment between Eric and Isabelle that was different than the moments between Bill and the other vampires. **

**And with that, what do you think of the little conversation between Isabelle and Eric? Do you think that something will come of it? A sort of truce?**

**Review and tell me :)**


	6. The Ultimatum

**Chapter 6: The Ultimatum **

**A/N: I am very worried that Russell may seem out of character a tad bit. It may take a few chapters before I get back in to writing him once again.**

* * *

Isabelle woke with a quick start and turned quickly in the bed to see that Russell was no longer laying in the bed beside her. She pulled herself in a sitting position and looked around the room to see that he was nowhere near.

"Russell," she asked as she looked toward the bathroom but there was no reply.

Panic soon found its way inside her as she quickly pulled her naked body out from under the mink blanket and sheets. She pulled her forgotten gown off of the floor and pulled it over her as she made her way toward the door.

She opened it and peeked out only to see that the guards were standing at attention at the door. She sighed softly to herself and then felt anger quickly enter her as she watched Salome walking toward her door.

Isabelle backed away from the door as Salome walked inside and smiled as she looked Isabelle over.

"So did you enjoy your night with your maker," Salome asked with a smile.

Isabelle glared at the woman with the thick accented woman.

"Yes," Isabelle answered in a cold manner.

Salome smiled at her as she circled the young vampire as a predator circles their prey.

"You are from France," Salome asked with a smile.

Isabelle nodded at the woman's question.

"France is such a lovely place," Salome informed her.

Isabelle smiled at the vampire and nodded as she answered, "Is that why you have tried so desperately to adopt the accent?"

"Ah, an insulting French," Salome announced, "how stereotypical!"

Isabelle shrugged her shoulders and asked, "Where is Russell?"

"He's safe," Salome answered, "He has helped us enormously. You should be proud to have such a maker as he."

"Where is he," Isabelle asked, this time not making an attempt to hide her anger and worry.

Salome smiled at the vampire and walked toward the large closet that stood in the far corner of the large bedroom.

Isabelle watched as the woman walked up the small stairs toward the closet. She couldn't help but smile at the mental image of Salome tripping over her tall heels and falling face first into the floor.

"I hope you don't mind that I have taken the liberty to send for you some truly exquisite clothes," Salome announced as she turned slightly with a large smile.

"Where is Russell," she asked once again as she walked up the steps toward Salome. She was ready to hurt this vampire if she had to ask once more.

"You are a protective one aren't you," Salome asked with a smile, "He is safe. You will need to get dressed and then the guards will escort you to my quarters."

Isabelle looked her over in curiosity and watched as the woman pulled out a dark wine red dress tea dress with a black sash around the waist.

"I've even picked out some lovely jewelry for you as well," Salome announced.

"Aren't you sweet," Isabelle announced with a smile, "for the girl that wanted a man's head on a platter."

Salome turned and placed the dress onto the bed along with a small box that contained some jewelry for the vampire to wear.

"How did you know who I was," Salome asked as she walked to Isabelle and stood in front of her.

Isabelle looked up at her and shook her head and replied, "I don't know honestly."

"You are a strange one aren't you," Salome asked her as she moved away from Isabelle and hurried toward the door.

Isabelle looked after her in slight confusion as she watched the old vampire open the door.

"The guards will be waiting for you," Salome answered, "don't make me wait too long."

...

Isabelle looked at herself in the long mirror that was hung in the large bathroom. She could not deny that the dress was beautiful. Salome had a great eye for fashion, especially the sort of fashion that she wore. She was a little annoyed at the small chocker that was decorated with tiny red rubies that sat tightly around her pale neck.

The necklace gave her the appearance as if she had just had her head reattached to her body. It was an old aristocratic tradition to wear red chokers to symbolize their lost family to the guillotine and their survival through the French Revolution.

She flattened down the front of her skirt and she pulled her hair up into a loose bun. She hurried out of the bathroom as a loud knocking came to her door.

"Mrs. Edgington," the guard announced as he opened the door quickly to see her walking quickly toward the bed and slipping on a pair of black heels.

"It's Hensley," she corrected quickly and walked toward him with a soft smile on her face.

She turned quickly to see that Bill Compton and Eric Northman were standing behind the guards.

"What is this," Eric asked as he looked the very well dressed vampire that walked beside them over, "last I saw you, you were almost naked."

"Don't talk to me Viking," she informed him harshly as she followed the guards toward the doors that led to Salome's bedroom.

"What is this about," Bill asked as he looked over to Isabelle.

She ignored his question as she looked toward the doors. Worry of what stood behind those doors filled her with each step that she made.

"Why haven't they killed you yet," Bill asked harshly.

Isabelle turned quickly and lunged at him. She pushed him into the wall and smiled as her fangs fell quickly as she glared at him.

Bill grabbed at her wrists and glared at her.

"If you think I will let these vampires kill me so easily then you are dumber than I have ever taken you for Mr. Compton," she hissed as she quickly let him go as a guard moved toward her.

"I'm fine," she announced as she raised her hands in the air and walked away from him with a wicked smile on her face.

Eric looked over toward Bill and shook his head as Isabelle walked passed him.

"Are you okay," he asked.

Bill nodded as he let his fangs go back into their home and stood up quickly.

Isabelle turned slightly to smile at the old Confederate and watched as he tried to pick up his broken pride from the floor. She knew that he could not stand to be put in his place by another vampire, especially a female vampire that just happened to be the progeny of Russell Edgington.

The guards opened the doors and let the three walk in alone. Isabelle looked around the room to see that Nora and Salome stood alone in the room with large grins on their faces.

"Gentlemen, Lady, come in," Salome announced as she walked forward to greet them.

"Chancellor," Bill announced as they walked further into the bedroom.

"How do you like the rubies," Salome asked as she looked over to Isabelle who was standing in the beautiful dress that she had provided for her to wear and a lovely choker that fit snugly around her perfectly white skin.

"They're so nice I could bleed," Isabelle hissed, "The irony is not lost on me."

"Brother I want you to-"

"Go fuck yourself Nora," Eric interrupted Nora quickly.

Isabelle glanced over to the tall vampire and then toward his sister who had a look of betrayal in her eyes.

"I'll ask again, please come in," Salome informed them.

Isabelle watched as Salome backed away slowly. She looked over to the two vampires that quickly looked at her for guidance.

"Oh what the hell," she hissed and walked forward with Eric and Bill following in unison behind her.

Isabelle's attention was taken away from the two vampires beside her to a noise in front of her. She turned quickly to see Russell standing in the curtains with his fangs bared.

Bill and Eric's fangs fell quickly at the sight of him and she let hers fall as she moved quickly to Russell's left in defense.

Russell laughed as she placed his arm around Isabelle in a comforting way.

"Fangs, you're such boys," Russell announced in glee as he waved them away. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to make an entrance is all."

"Russell, enough," Nora demanded.

Isabelle glared at the vampire at her audacity to use such a tone toward her maker. She noticed that Russell looked at her the same way but quickly smiled to cover his sudden anger.

"Put your fangs away," Salome demanded as she walked toward Eric and Bill.

Russell looked over to Isabelle and waved her toward him. She looked at him in confusion but nevertheless took her place to his left. She quickly made her fangs disappear as she looked over to her smiling maker.

"We are all friends here," Salome informed everyone in the room.

"Like fuck we are," Bill hissed with his fangs still bared as he glared at Russell and Isabelle.

Isabelle felt her fangs fall once again as she watched the Viking and the Confederate soldier. Russell grabbed her hand and patted it softly in a comforting manner and then walked away from her.

"Oh I think we can be," Russell announced.

Isabelle's brows furrowed as she watched him walk toward Eric. She watched with confusion as Russell looked up at the vampire that had murdered Talbot.

"I've changed my tune," Russell informed Eric as he pointed toward him, "you killed my Talbot and tried with Isabelle but I forgive you."

"What," Isabelle asked in disbelief as she watched Russell bow his head slightly at Eric. She moved forward slightly to check on him to see if he had been brainwashed by the two vampire whores that stood beside him.

"Now you go," Russell demanded of Eric as he ignored his child.

"You slaughtered my entire family," Eric replied harshly.

"By gones," Russell announced, "It's olive branch time."

Isabelle shook her head at what she was hearing. She looked at Eric who looked over to Bill and then stole a glance at her. She watched as he put his fangs away and she followed in their stead.

Something was wrong with this whole scene.

"I'm making an effort here, it would make things easier if you would respond in kind," Russell informed them as he looked at all the vampires around him, except for Isabelle who still stood in disbelief behind him.

"Why should we believe you when no more than an hour ago you," Bill started to say.

"Tell me Northman," Russell announced as he ignored Compton and walked closer toward Eric, "When you were hanging up there on one of those very proud Turkish marble columns, did you ever stop to wonder why I didn't kill you when I could of so easily?"

Isabelle watched as Eric looked to Isabelle and then looked back down at Russell.

"I'm still wondering actually," Eric admitted.

"It's because I have been born again," Russell explained as he turned with his arms wide open with a smile on his face.

Isabelle watched as he walked back to her side and pulled her hand up and placed a small kiss upon the ring that he had given her so long ago.

"Made again in my new maker's image," he added with a smile as he dropped Isabelle's hand and looked over to Salome.

"Your new maker of course," Eric asked and looked over to Nora.

"Oh no brother I would never," Nora announced to explain herself.

"Stop calling me that," Eric screamed which caused Isabelle to shiver slightly at the sudden loud noise that entered her ears.

"You rescuing us," Eric announced as he walked toward Nora, "from the Authority and our getting caught…everything was a fucking lie!"

Isabelle closed her eyes at the yells and felt Russell grab her hand and rub the top of her thumb in a way that he had done when she was still human. She let a small smile come over her at the memory of that dinner long ago and she took a deep breath as she opened her eyes once again to look at the vampires around her.

"Yes," Nora admitted, "I knew about Russell and Isabelle, but that is why I tried to save you because I didn't trust that they wouldn't come after you again."

"Oh, ye of little faith," Russell announced as he let Isabelle's hand go and wagged his finger at Nora, "that's not nice, it's very disrespectful."

Isabelle watched as Eric walked away from his sister and took his place beside Bill once again.

"I was the one that helped Russell kill Roman," Salome informed them quickly.

Eric looked over to Isabelle who had a look of confusion on her face. The same confusion that he felt at this whole situation.

Isabelle shook her head. She had seen Salome in Roman's room. She could smell their intimate moments on their skin when she had passed them.

"And why not use Isabelle as well," Eric asked.

"Roman already suspected her of foul play, he had guards on her and surveillance," Salome informed them, "Russell would have been weak from a year in the ground! He would not suspect such an attack."

"Why," Bill asked as he looked to Eric.

"Russell Edgington is the only vampire I knew of that was powerful enough to take Roman Zmijoc out," Salome informed Bill.

Isabelle looked over to Russell who had a large entertained grin on his face at the praise that he was being given from this vampire.

"Power aside," Bill announced, "You had unparalleled access to the Guardian, if you wanted him gone, wouldn't it have been easier to do it yourself?"

"The book is very clear on this subject," Salome answered quickly, "The Guardian's blood is sacrosanct. He alone shall determine when Lilith's essence shall flow."

Isabelle shook her head at such nonsense as she looked at Salome. She could see the entertained grin on Russell's face as this woman spoke of Lilith and the Bible.

"What happened tonight," Salome added, "was inevitable but I say this with the deepest regret."

"Bullshit," Bill hissed, "You can't play the grieving widow and the leader of a coup at the same time! I see you, I see right through you. All you want is power."

"No," Salome answered as she looked to Russell and Nora, "I want to share it with Nora and Russell," she looked to Isabelle and then to Eric and Bill, "with the three of you, with everyone."

"You can't share power," Isabelle informed her harshly, "It never works. One will come above them all and it will be a dictatorship or imperialism. You of all should know. You have been around for a long time."

"Too much vampire blood has been spilled for the singular pursuit of power but why when Lilith gives us more than enough to go around," Salome informed them, "That was human power, vampires will be different. We know and have seen the mistakes the humans have made."

Isabelle shook her head at this woman's explanation behind her argument.

"It's all the same argument, Salome," Isabelle informed her, "The same as Nero, Julius Caesar, Napoleon, Santa Ana, Hitler, Mussolini, they all wanted power and it all ended in needless bloodshed."

"Join us," Nora asked as she held her hand out to Eric.

"Please," she asked as Eric looked at her in disgust.

"Never," Eric hissed, "you bible banging cunts."

"What about you, Mr. Compton," Salome asked as she turned her attentions to Bill.

Isabelle looked to Bill and felt a strange foreboding as she waited to hear his answer.

"I still believe that without peaceful coexistence between our species, neither species will survive," Bill answered slowly.

Isabelle turned to Russell and watched as he closed his eyes and shook his head in disagreement at Bill's words.

"Mainstreaming is the only way," Bill added and stepped backwards.

"And what say you Isabelle," Salome asked as she turned to look at Isabelle.

Isabelle turned to her maker and shook her head as she turned away from him. She stepped from her place beside him and walked toward the two vampires that she had sworn to destroy and stood beside them. She closed her eyes quickly and looked to the floor and sighed.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked over to Russell and felt tears fill her eyes as she looked at the anger that reflected in his eyes. She quickly bit back the tears. She knew that this was wrong.

"I cannot join you on this," she answered harshly as she looked at the three vampires, "Lilith is a lie and I do not worship beings that I know to be fictitious."

Isabelle watched as Nora and Russell looked over to Salome to hear what she had to say about their betrayal.

"Tomorrow night we are having a ceremony," Salome informed them, "an initiation of sorts, I still would like to give you the option to participate."

"Thank you Salome," Nora announced with relief in her voice as she placed her hands in a prayer like stance, "You've shown tremendous mercy."

"No," Salome corrected quickly, "Lilith has shown her mercy."

"Hell yes, she has," Russell announced and looked toward the ceiling with a large smile on his face.

Isabelle watched as he looked back at them with a large smile but she could see in his eyes when he looked at her that he was planning on having harsh words with her.

"Tomorrow night then," Salome asked as she looked at the three resistant vampires.

"Yes," Bill answered.

"Until tomorrow," Eric added as they turned to walk out of the room.

"I'd like to have a private conversation with my unruly progeny if you don't mind," Russell asked as he watched Isabelle look toward the floor in an attempt to avoid his harsh eyes.

"Russell, it must be her choice," Salome informed him harshly.

"Oh no, it is not about that at all," Russell announced with a smile. "She just needs a little more training in holding her tongue."

Isabelle closed her eyes and lifted her head high as she slowly looked over to Salome.

"That she does, Russell," Salome answered with a smile as she turned away from her and Russell to look Nora over with loving eyes.

"Come my dear," Russell announced as he held his arm out and placed it over her shoulder and pulled her close to him, "we have some things to talk about tonight over dinner."

"Russell, I-"

"Shh, there will be time for explanations later," he informed her harshly as he pulled her out of the door and toward their shared bedroom.

...

Isabelle shut the door behind her quickly as she followed Russell deeper into their bed chamber.

"Russell," she whispered and placed her hand upon his elbow to stop him. She had to know what he was up to.

"Please tell me that this is just all a scam," she whispered as she looked into his eyes, "Please tell me that you are planning to get us out of here."

"Not yet," he answered quickly as he looked his loving child over.

"I cannot be a part of this religious fervor Russell," she informed him quickly.

Russell stopped quickly and looked at her with a smile and then shoved her into the wall.

Isabelle adjusted herself in his grasp so that he was not hurting her as he held her in place. She looked into his eyes and she felt her own anger fill her.

"This was not what was planned. We were to kill Eric and Bill and you were to take Sookie prisoner," she hissed as she felt his hand squeeze her throat. She grabbed his wrist and pushed him away from her.

She landed on her feet and watched as he fell back onto the bed from her violent shove. She hurried toward him and jumped on top of him with her fangs down and tears falling as she looked him over.

"I love you so much," she cried as she looked into his hazel eyes, "and I am afraid that if we do not get out of here that they will find a way to end you. They have brought you here to take out Roman and you have done that. What use do they have for you now, Russell? I'd walk in the daylight on broken glass for you if I knew it would save you, please find us a way out of here. I could not bare a life without you in it. You are my life and my everything Russell Edgington."

Russell looked up at his child and smiled as he looked her over. She was an exquisite creation that would gladly give up her life for him. He could see in her eyes just how much she cared about him. Talbot had promised the same once upon a time but Isabelle, she was the child that meant it.

He grabbed her shoulders and flipped her onto her back in less than a second. He smiled as he watched her sad and caring eyes fill with that old passion that she had looked at him with long ago.

"Russell," she whispered as she placed her hand upon his chest to push him away from her exposed throat.

"What is it," he asked as he looked her over.

"Why am I different," she asked honestly, changing the subject. "Why am I stronger than other vampires? Why do I smell older? Why is it that I can touch silver but I can't handle harsh noises?"

Russell grabbed her wrists gently and pulled her up to face him as he looked her over.

"I could say that I know the answer," he replied softly as he let his hand pull her hair out of the messy bun and let it fall over her pale shoulders, "but whatever I told you, it would be a lie."

Isabelle looked over her maker and smiled softly at him for his honesty. She let her hand move against his shirt that was the same color as her dress.

"I'm just a freak of nature," she whispered as she looked into his eyes and placed her hands around his neck.

"Or you are evolved," Russell informed her as he looked her over, "You have strengths that are not partial to vampires and your blood is just as strong. I have never met a vampire that is stronger than their maker. You are a great work of art, my little beauty."

Isabelle smiled and placed her soft lips against his. She pulled him close to her as she placed herself on Russell's lap as he moved her hair away from her pale neck.

She jerked slightly as he bit into her again. She moaned slightly as he laid her onto her back as he continued to drink her in.

"Drink all of me," she whispered softly as her hands moved against his shirt as she quickly unbuttoned it and moved toward his pants to unbutton them and unzip them.

She moaned as she felt his hands squeeze her closer to his body as he bit deeper into her neck and entered her at the same time.

Her fangs fell at the passion that filled her and she quickly bit into him as he licked at the blood that was still escaping her neck.

* * *

**So once again, Isabelle wonders just why she is different...and she is still given no concrete answer.**

**Next chapter, there are a few special guest stars:)**


	7. Blood High

**Chapter 7: Blood High**

**A/N: I forgot to tell you that I made a video for this story. It is on my Tumblr page. I must confess that I am really not a fan of it. I couldn't figure out which song to use so I picked one, which does fit Isabelle and Russell's life together but it just doesn't really fit. I don't know how to describe it.**

* * *

Isabelle awoke with a small smile on her face as she felt someone sleeping beside her. She turned slowly to see that Russell was still dozing in their bed. She pulled the mink blanket closer to her and laid her head against his stomach like she used to do. She let her hands absently move against his stomach and she smiled up at him as she felt him starting to wake.

"Do you remember how Talbot would make fun of your little belly," she heard herself ask with a smile as she looked up at her maker.

He smiled down at her as his hand absently moved down her bare arm.

"I remember," he replied softly as he closed his eyes to remember his great love.

"I miss him so," she whispered, "As well as Franklin. I miss how simple our lives were once upon a time."

"Do you think you are the only one, my little beauty," he asked as his hand moved toward her messy hair and played with it absent mindedly.

Isabelle pulled herself away from him and looked into his hazel eyes that were clouded with sadness and memories.

"I'd do anything to go back," she revealed softly as she moved a loose strand of hair from his eyes. "Our lives, both of ours, have been riddled with nothing but death and heartbreak this past year, so much more than I can admit to handling."

Russell was about to speak but a knock came at the door.

"What is it," Russell asked quickly to see that a guard was opening the door slightly.

Isabelle pulled the blanket over her breasts to keep her out of view from this vampire as he stood at the door.

"Salome has requested your presence in the conference room in twenty minutes," the guard informed them.

"Good deal," Russell announced with a smile on his face as the vampire turned quickly to stand in front of the door outside.

"Russell," Isabelle announced as she looked up at him and placed her hand upon his arm, "Let's not do this."

"We don't have a choice right now," he informed her quickly as he leaned over and placed a small kiss upon her forehead and moved out of the bed to pull some fresh clothes on.

Isabelle sighed at this fact and she shook her head. She hurried to the closet and pulled out a beautiful white collared shirt and dark sapphire blue skirt and collared jacket. She smiled as she hurried to slip it on as Russell made his way out of the bathroom. She giggled as she looked him over in his black suit with a dark sapphire blue tie.

"Do you think Salome planned this," she asked as she looked down at her suit and then quickly moved in front of him and smiled up at him as she straightened his tie.

"You go on ahead of me," she whispered to him, "I'm going to stay here and finish getting dressed."

Russell nodded at her as he looked down at her with his lips pursed. She gave him a soft smile as he placed his hands upon her arms in a comforting manner.

"Thank you," he whispered to her.

She shook her head in confusion and asked, "Whatever for?"

He smiled at her as he looked over her features. He wanted to remember everything about his lovely child.

"Russell," she asked after the long silence.

"I want to thank you for how much you worry over me," he answered with a smile, "You and Talbot are the greatest things I've ever had in my life."

She looked at his tie for a moment with a smile as she tried to think of something to say but nothing came, just a small smile as she looked back up at him.

"Tell me that you love me," she demanded softly.

"Calm your worries because I love you long after the world ends," he whispered to her.

She smiled at him and whispered, "Say what you told me before."

He looked at her for a moment and smiled at her as the memory of the very first time they admitted they loved each other, which was only a year ago.

"Isabelle, my little beauty, you are dearer to me than life itself," he whispered as he kissed her lightly and then pulled away from her.

Isabelle smiled at him and turned away quickly.

"Go Russell," she whispered to him with a smile on her face as she walked toward the bathroom, leaving him to his duties within the Authority.

...

Isabelle walked behind the guards with Eric and Bill beside her. She ignored them as they made their way toward the conference room.

"I can smell Russell all over you," she heard Eric announce harshly.

"Funny," she hissed, "I can smell Sloppy Seconds on the both of you."

She turned to look at the guards and asked, "Let's take a vote, who is trashier? The woman that has slept with one man or the two men that have slept with the same woman within thirty minutes of each other?"

The guards only smirked at her statement.

Eric giggled at the little name that Isabelle had given Salome. He looked over to Bill to see that he was not pleased with having Russell Edgington's child so close to them.

"What are you doing," Bill asked as he looked toward Eric. "Are you befriending the child of the man that killed your family? You should be trying to stake her!"

Isabelle looked at the Confederate vampire and smiled at him wickedly.

"As much as you detest it, Mr. Compton, we are all trapped in this place, so we might as well make the best of it for now," Isabelle informed him quickly.

"She's right," Eric agreed as he looked over to the vampire beside him, "We have better things to argue about than over who our makers are."

The guards opened the doors of the conference room and the three walked in to see that the other vampires were already standing around the room with looks of confusion on their faces.

Isabelle looked over to see Rosalyn holding on to Dieter's arm for comforting support. She turned to look at Russell who was staring absently into space as he stood beside Salome and Nora.

"The book tells us that to kill a guardian is to turn your back on Lilith herself," Salome informed the vampires that surrounded her, "But what to do when that guardian has already turned his back on her. I believe Lilith forgives Russell Edgington for what he's done…and so I do too."

Isabelle watched as Russell smiled at her words and then placed his hands in a praying like fashion as he stepped in front of her. She turned her head slightly to see Dieter standing with shock and confusion on his face as he watched the scene unfurl in front of him.

"Thank you Sally May," Russell announced happily. Isabelle watched as he turned toward the other vampires and smiled at them as he added, "I want everyone here to know just how awful I feel, not so much about Roman," he said as he raised his hand up to the nearest vampire.

Isabelle rolled her eyes at her maker.

"That was for the greater good," he explained, "but for what I said about Lilith. I universally disavow myself of my statements. I love Lilith. Praise her!"

She watched as Russell looked up to the ceiling as he praised the vampire goddess.

"Praise her," Nora added as she did the same.

Isabelle quickly looked over to Eric and saw the concern and the worry that crossed his face quickly as he watched his sister.

"Praise her," Salome added.

"Praise her," Steve announced happily.

Isabelle turned quickly to see her child in the room. She had overlooked him as he stood in the corner silently.

"Praise Lilith," Kibwe announced as he looked over to Isabelle.

Russell looked over to Isabelle and smiled at her. She ignored his smile as she listened to the praises that the other vampires sent up.

"How many times over the past decades have you heard the Guardian imply that we owed our very existence to humans," Nora announced.

Isabelle watched as Salome walked toward the glass cabinet that held a glass vial of blood. Her brow rose slightly as the vampire moved toward it.

"That we evolved from them," Nora continued, "We didn't evolve from them. Shamefully, Roman believed we did. Roman believed that this blood, Her blood, the blood of this very Authority was created to protect. He thought it symbolic. It is not symbolic."

Isabelle watched as Salome pulled the vial out and glared at it as if it was some new jewel that she had found that would bring her untold sums amount of money.

"The book tells us that Lilith met the sun by the hand of man," Nora continued as Salome walked toward her, "and under the safety of night her progeny placed her remains in an earthen jar. The blood has been since transferred, but this blood, which Salome holds in her hands right now, it is the blood of Lilith. Nothing could be less symbolic. Whatever doubts you have will be erased."

Salome turned to look at Eric, Bill, and Isabelle and informed, "Tonight, everyone in this room will drink from her."

Every vampire looked at each other waiting for someone to speak up.

"This is blasphemy," Dieter announced as he walked toward the glass cabinet and looked around at the vampires around him.

Isabelle watched him closely as he looked around at the vampires.

"All of it," he announced loudly as he turned to look at Salome, Nora, and Russell.

Isabelle looked to Russell to see him start to unbutton his jacket as Dieter looked at Salome who was still holding the vial of blood up high.

"I've served in this council longer than any vampire save for Roman," he informed them, "Who are you to offer the blood of Lilith-"

Isabelle jumped backwards as Dieter's head busted against the wall beside her. She turned quickly to keep the blood off of her and she turned quickly to see Russell correcting his jacket after the attack.

He smiled as he looked at Isabelle and then to Salome.

"Oh," Russell announced as he walked to the vampire's remains and kicked his heart into the water that surrounded them, "May Lilith forgive me."

"She does," Nora announced happily. "Anyone else?"

"Give it to me. I'll drink it," Rosalyn announced happily as she walked toward them.

"The blood of Lilith," Nigel announced in excitement just at the fact that he hadn't been killed, "Why not?"

Isabelle looked over to Steve and shook her head at him but he just simply smiled at her and announced, "I'm like a tree in the wind, I'm just so happy to be included."

Isabelle watched as Russell eyed him curiously. She felt a hint of jealousy enter her as she looked at Russell.

"Isabelle," Salome asked.

She shook her head at Salome and replied harshly, "I will not join you."

"Then you will meet the true death if you do not join us and Russell will be the one to deliver it," Nora informed her harshly.

"Oh Nora, I cannot wait to shove you through with a sil-"

Russell shoved Isabelle into the wall and let his fangs fall as he looked over her. That defiant spirit that he had seen once before when she was human shown back at him as she glared at him. Her fangs had fallen as soon as he glared at her for not staying in her place. She was going to dare him once again like she had done so long ago.

Isabelle's nails tore into his wrist as she felt him raise her off of the ground.

"I demand that you-"

"Why don't you just chop my head off as well, watch my head roll across the floor," she hissed as she looked over him. "You seem so happy in doing it, why not just do it to me?! It will bring back the old times! Maybe have the wolves eat me up like they should have long ago!"

Russell eyed her as his child brought something up from her human life. It always amazed him that she would bring up something about her human life when he was reminded of that time long ago in France.

"I demand that you join us."

Isabelle glared at him and sheathed her fangs as he placed her back onto the floor.

"Fine," she hissed as Russell took his place back beside Salome.

"Lilith is of God," Salome announced as she held the vial high above her, "May she reveal herself to us tonight."

Isabelle watched as Salome let a small drop fall onto her palm and quickly slurp it into her mouth.

"We are of Lilith," Salome announced as Nora followed her actions and passed it over to Kibwe.

Isabelle looked over to Russell with a look of fear in her eyes as she watched him eye Salome with curiosity.

"Are we really going to do this," Bill whispered to Eric.

Isabelle looked over to Eric who stole a glance at her.

"It's vampire blood," he informed them, "and we are vampires, it's not going to do anything."

As the vial moved closer toward them, Isabelle made her way to Russell's side and placed her hand around his shoulder.

"Please Russell, don't make me do this," she begged in a soft voice as she watched Eric lick at his palm and then hand it to Bill.

"Your turn," Russell announced harshly as he took the vial in his hand and held it toward her. She eyed him and then looked down at the vial with unease.

"Russell," she begged but felt his hand snake around her neck and pull her head back slightly.

"Now as your maker I demand that you open your mouth for me," he announced and smiled as Isabelle did as he demanded. He ignored the tears that were filling her eyes at his demand.

She watched as he let a small drop fall upon her tongue and quickly fell to the back of her throat and into her stomach.

Russell let her go and she fell to her knees quickly. She felt the room start to spin as the blood started to quickly take effect over her world. She reached out to Russell and grabbed onto his pants leg.

"Russell," she whispered with fear in her voice, "What is happening?"

"It's Lilith taking effect," Nora announced happily.

Russell leaned over and pulled Isabelle up from the floor and let her lean against him.

"Now come," Salome announced happily, "the city awaits us."

...

Isabelle held on tightly to Russell as they moved through the busy streets of New Orleans. She smiled as she watched Russell hold his hand out in front of them. She smiled as she watched the colors that moved around his hand.

She giggled as they walked together. An eerie silence filled her ears as they walked through the busy street.

"Marry me," she whispered in his ear with a large smile.

"My darling, you are already the lovely Mrs. Edgington," Russell announced happily with his fangs fallen. "My blood runs through you forever and always, even long after I am dead to this world. From death do us part remember?"

She giggled at his words as Salome danced beside them. She felt Russell jerk into her as a hand moved around his shoulders. Her fangs fell at the sudden movement as she looked at her child.

"I've got to say," Steve announced as he looked at Russell with a large grin, "I'm jealous of your disguise."

Russell placed his hand against Steve's chest and smiled at him. Isabelle giggled at the sight.

"He's your grandchild Russell," Isabelle announced happily. "I made him a few months ago, he's completely useless."

"Sorry kiddo," Russell announced, "You're going to have to earn your stripes. You kill your first newscaster on live TV, you can pick out anything you want."

Isabelle pulled his hand away from Steve and kissed his hand as they continued to walk down the street.

"I am starving," she whispered to him with a smile.

They stopped quickly as the other vampires hopped onto a taxi and screamed at the human that was inside.

"What are they saying," she asked Russell as the world seemed to go silent around her. She moved toward Eric and Bill and smiled at them as they screamed at the man. She levitated slightly and placed her index finger on Eric's lips.

"Such things you say," she whispered, "they are so loud that I can't even hear them."

Eric smiled as he looked down at this beautiful vampire.

Isabelle leaned forward and placed a small soft kiss upon his lips and then quickly pulled away.

"I've wanted to do that for a few minutes now," she informed him with a smile.

Russell came to her side and pulled her away and whispered, "Are you hungry my little beauty?"

"Starving," she announced with joy as she moved to his left and Steve was to his right.

Isabelle walked beside her maker and then looked around her. She caught a sight of someone that she recognized and she turned quickly. pulling away from Russell.

"Franklin," she asked as she shook her head.

There was no one there where she would have sworn she had seen her first child.

She turned quickly to see Russell and Steve laughing together. She shook her head once again as the blurriness faded slowly from her head. Music started to softly feel her ears.

"Come Isabelle," Russell announced happily as he walked toward her. "There is a lovely little bar ahead of us."

Isabelle grabbed his extended hand and allowed him to pull her toward the back of the bar. She could hear someone singing from inside.

"Russell," she whispered as they walked inside.

"Oh listen to that," he announced happily.

"What about the others," Isabelle asked as she looked over her shoulder to where they had left Steve.

"Oh they'll be fine," Russell announced.

Russell stopped just behind the green curtain with Isabelle at his side.

"Oh look they're doing karaoke," Russell announced, "Care to join me?"

Isabelle watched as he grabbed a microphone and started to walk out on the stage.

"Russell," she whispered as she reached out for him but missed and stumbled forward in a very clumsy fashion.

She listened as Russell sang along beside the young woman and she shook her head as she walked to the woman's side and placed her hands against her shoulders to keep her in place.

She smiled as she looked over to her maker. She was shocked that he could actually sing. They had been together over two hundred years and she had never heard him sing before. She couldn't help the smile that came over her face.

"Oh," she heard a woman scream in the audience and stand up quickly.

Isabelle turned quickly to Russell and watched as he placed the microphone back on the stand.

"Oh, what's wrong," Russell whined sadly.

"It's that vampire," the woman screamed in fear, "It's Russell what's his face!"

"Edgington," Russell announced as he pulled the girl's microphone away, "Russell Edgington."

Isabelle smiled as she looked at the bride and whispered wickedly, "You smell so good. You smell like marshmallows! Why is it that pretty little blondes have a habit of smelling like that?"

The other vampires hurried inside and the humans hurried out of their seats in fear. She watched as they tried to find a way to escape.

"Mom," the girl screamed.

"Oh sweetheart," Russell announced, "You should be more concerned about yourself."

Isabelle smiled as Russell's fangs fell and he bit into the thin flesh of her neck. Isabelle followed his actions and bit into the woman's wrist as she fell to the floor. She couldn't help the groans that left her as she listened to Russell moan as he took in the woman's blood.

Russell smiled as he looked down on his lovely child. It always amazed him that this woman was his child. He knew from the moment that he laid eyes on her and watched visions of his maker enter his mind that there was something special about her.

Isabelle pulled away from the woman's wrist and looked up to her maker with a bloodied fanged smile.

"Just like old times," he stated as he pulled her hand into his and slightly twisted the ring on her finger and looked into her blood lust filled eyes.

...

As time slipped by slowly as they dined on the wedding party, Isabelle felt the blood running through her veins. She bit into the woman that she and Rosalyn were now sharing.

"Look," Salome announced quickly and looked toward the stage.

Isabelle pulled away from the woman and looked toward the stage to see nothing. She turned to see every other vampire with a look of disbelief on their faces. She watched as Russell placed his hand upon his heart at the sight and his jaw dropped at whatever he was seeing.

A bright white light blinded her slightly and she turned quickly to see Peter as a child looking at her. She felt a sob escape her as she looked over to the young child.

"Peter," she whispered in disbelief as she pulled herself away from the woman, "Is it really you?"

She hurried to his side and fell to her knees as he stood above her. She watched as he shook his head at her.

"Yes it is me, Belle," he answered, "but this is not you. What has become of you?"

Isabelle shook her head as tears started to fall from her eyes at his words.

"I don't want this," she whispered.

"Look around you, look at all this evil and this death," he informed her. "This is not you."

Isabelle looked around her to see the blood forming in a large puddle in the middle of the floor.

"It's not me, Peter. What do I do," she asked as she looked to her young child for help and guidance.

"You are more than what you seem and what you know," he informed her.

She shook her head at his words.

"I don't know what that means Peter," she whispered.

"You know that you are more than meets the eye. You are special. You can stop all of this before it is too late," he informed her harshly.

"But how can I," she started as she shook her head.

"Save them," Peter demanded harshly, "Save the children."

Isabelle shook her head as she watched Peter leave her.

"No don't leave. Don't leave me again," she cried but he disappeared in the same blinding bright light that he had appeared to her in.

She turned quickly to see Nigel starting on a young child and anger filled her. She stood quickly and ripped Nigel away from the little boy.

"Come here," she whispered to the crying child and pulled him into her arms and hurried out of the bar to take him to safety.

She hurried into a motel room and laid him onto the bed. She watched as he shook in his place from the extreme amount of blood loss that he had suffered. She felt tears form in her eyes as she listened to the whimpers from the young boy. She knew that he was in an extreme amount of pain.

She pulled him into her lap and bit into her wrist and let her blood drip into his mouth quickly.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word," she sang softly as she rocked the boy in her arms as he slowly started to heal from Nigel's attack.

"Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird," she sang as the child still whimpered in her lap. She held him closer and cried softly as Peter came to her mind. She had seen him as clearly as she saw this child in front of her.

"And if that mocking bird don't sing, Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring," she sang and smiled as the child started to snore softly in her arms.

She smiled softly as the memory of Peter falling asleep with her when she was still human came to mind. She laid him onto the bed and started to pull the bloodied clothes off of him. As she had him down to his underwear, she pulled the covers over him and smiled as she moved his bloodied hair out of his face.

She hummed softly as she looked down at him and then laid down beside him, just listening to his soft snores.

"And if that diamond ring don't shine, Momma's gonna buy you a looking glass," she continued softly as the tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry little one," she whispered as she looked over the young boy. She pulled herself from the bed after moments of weeping and hurried out of the room and back toward the bar where Russell and the other vampires were still feasting.

* * *

**And there is that chapter! **

**So what do you think about Isabelle not seeing Lilith and seeing Peter instead? What was up with what Peter revealed to her?**

**I need some reviews! Come on little goblins, tell me what you think :)**


	8. Coming Undone

**Chapter 8: Coming Undone**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews my darling little goblins :)**

* * *

Isabelle walked behind the vampires that were celebrating in joy for the massacre at the bar. She watched in a strange trance as the elevator opened and allowed them entrance. She placed herself in the corner and looked over at the vampires that surrounded her.

Steve and Russell were hugging each other and laughing with the beads that they had decidedly not earned on the streets of New Orleans. Salome and Nora were playing with each other's hair, Nigel was ecstatic over eating on those poor children, and Rosalyn and Kibwe were laughing at some shared joke.

Isabelle looked over to Eric who was looking over to Bill with a strange look of worry in his eyes as Bill smiled as if he had just received the best present on Christmas morning.

The doors opened and she watched as the unruly vampires hurried out of the elevator to wreak havoc on the meeting room.

She turned slightly to see Eric just standing in the corner just looking at the other vampires.

"Did you see it," he asked as he looked over to Isabelle.

Isabelle looked down and then back up at him and shook her head.

"I saw nothing," she informed him harshly as she walked out of the elevator with Eric following close behind.

Isabelle walked into the room to see Russell giggling at Steve and then slapping him as if he was a racehorse. She turned quickly to see Kibwe gazing into a light bulb as if it was the greatest thing that he had ever seen.

She ignored them all and sat down as tears started to feel her eyes but she quickly bit them back. She had to get this under control.

"What the hell just happened," she heard Eric ask of Bill.

She hurried to Russell's side and placed her hand on Russell's shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"Russell," she begged as she placed her hands upon his cheeks to pull him away from Steve, "Snap out of this. You are stronger than this."

"We saw her," Bill asked.

Isabelle turned her head toward Bill at his answer. She looked back at Russell and shook her head in disbelief.

"She appeared to us. We saw Lilith," Bill announced happily.

"Lilith isn't real," Isabelle informed them harshly. "This isn't Queen of the fucking Damned! Anne Rice is not writing us! We are not characters in a story!"

"I saw something," Eric answered.

"Russell," she whispered to him with a sad smile, "I didn't see her."

She watched as Russell ignored her and looked back at Steve.

"I saw Peter," she whispered as a sob filled her, "and Franklin too."

"We were high as fucking kites," Eric announced as he turned to see Isabelle trying to snap her maker out of his high.

"Russell," she hissed and then raised her hand as high as she could and slapped him across the cheek.

Eric watched as Russell shoved Steve out of the way and then shoved his child into the couch. He watched as Russell pushed her back into the couch.

"I'm sorry," she apologized quickly as she looked at her maker in fear, "I had to get you to come out of it."

Eric watched as Russell let her go and pushed away from her and smiled at the other vampires. He hurried to Isabelle's side and looked her over as she pulled herself up from the couch and looked up to Russell with a mixture of anger and worry in her eyes.

"Are you okay," Eric asked as he looked her over.

Isabelle shook her head as she kept her gaze on Russell.

"I'm fine," she whispered as she then gave Eric a small smile of reassurance.

"Come," Salome announced happily as she looked at the other vampires, "Come and let's talk."

Isabelle watched as the vampires slowly walked toward the couches and sat down. Bill sat beside her and Eric stood behind the couch. She watched as Russell paced back and forth in front of them. She hurried away from them and took her place at Russell's left side even if she was furious with him.

He was open for attack from any one of these deranged vampires and she was not going to let it come easily for them.

"We witnessed a miracle tonight," Salome announced in a matter of fact manner.

"We saw God," Nora announced in disbelief, "And she smiled upon us."

"It was unbelievable," Russell announced as he looked at his child, "I mean I have never…"

Isabelle looked at her maker with concern as he smiled at her.

"It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw," Kibwe announced.

"I never truly believed until now," Rosalyn informed the group.

"She's not god," Isabelle hissed as she looked around the room. She ignored the fact that Eric was looking at her intently.

"This isn't Queen of the Damned," she informed them once again.

"First may I say that God has the most beautiful tits that I have ever seen," Russell exclaimed as he looked over the men and women vampires that had accompanied him on this shared vision.

"If I may say, I think that Ms. Isabelle here has the most beautiful tits that I have ever seen," Eric cut in sharply and looked over to Isabelle that stood to Russell's left. Eric watched as she stole a quick glance at her maker and he couldn't help but smile at this change of events.

Russell smiled as he looked at his child and watched as her gaze quickly turned to the Viking and gave him a soft smile.

"At least someone in this room appreciates them," Isabelle replied harshly as she threw a glance toward Russell.

"Now, I have never been called devout," Russell announced, ignoring his child, "but watching Lilith shoot out of a blood pool while I sucked down a bride to the dulcet strains of 'You Light Up My Life', well praise Lilith! Praise Jesus! Praise Moses' cock! I am born again!"

"Amen! Me too," Steve announced happily with a bit of lust mixed in.

Isabelle watched as Russell smiled happily at her child and she felt anger enter her once again.

"You can't possibly believe that," Isabelle asked as she looked over to her maker and then to the rest of the vampires. "You all are raving mad on tainted vampire blood!"

"For the first time in a decade I ate a child," Nigel announced happily and then he turned to Isabelle and added, "I took his life inside of me and it was right!"

Isabelle's jaw dropped at his words as Nora agreed with him.

"You killed a child! Have you no shame, have you no morals, no decency," she asked in a horrified tone as she let her arms fling about her in anger.

"We are vampires," Salome announced, "This is what we do. It is right."

Isabelle shook her head and replied harshly, "It's not what I do."

"Yes, this was a sign," Nora announced, "Roman's death has been sanctioned by God and we are on the correct path."

"Yes and now we can move forward," Salome agreed, "with a clear conscience but we have a lot of work to do."

Isabelle shook her head in disbelief at the words that were coming from this woman's mouth.

"We need food," Salome announced happily, "Steve, have the guards prepare a few dozen humans before day break. Just put them in the holding cells."

Isabelle watched as Russell wrapped his hand around the beads on Steve's neck and gave him a wicked smile.

"I need a baby," Nigel announced happily. "Lilith wants me to eat a baby."

Isabelle looked at Salome who had an entertained grin on her face.

"And a baby for Nigel," Salome commanded.

"No," Isabelle screamed as she looked over to Steve, "as your maker I command that you do not listen to her."

Steve stopped quickly at Isabelle's words and then he looked to Salome and back at Isabelle. He was conflicted on what he was to do.

"You broke bonds with Steve," Salome informed Isabelle, "he is no longer under your control."

Isabelle felt her fangs fall at this woman's words and she looked at Salome with murder in her eyes.

"Coming right up," Steve announced and hurried out of the room to inform the guards.

"I think I've had enough fun for one night," Eric announced as he pushed away from the couch and looked toward Russell and Isabelle.

Isabelle looked to Russell to see that he was glaring at Eric in a way that she had seen him glare only when he was angry and plotting something.

"Are you coming," Eric asked Bill.

She watched as Bill turned to Eric and looked at him for a moment as he decided on his answer. She watched as Bill shook his head and then turned away from Eric.

Eric only nodded and turned away.

"I'm going too," Isabelle announced and walked toward Eric.

"Actually no," Russell announced quickly as he turned to his child who was now walking toward the door beside Eric.

She turned quickly to look at her maker who had anger in his eyes as he looked her over.

"Russell, let me go. I want nothing to do with this madness," she begged of him.

"As your maker, I am confining you to our bedroom until I tell you otherwise," he demanded of her.

She shook her head at him and then closed her eyes at him and nodded slightly.

"Whatever you say, Your Majesty," she whispered with a breaking heart as she turned away from him and walked out the door that Eric was now holding open for her.

"You know I can kill him for you and you won't have to deal with that anymore," she heard him inform her as they walked toward the bed chambers.

"No," she answered as she looked up to the tall vampire that walked beside her. "There has been too much bloodshed and heartache on our side."

She stopped and looked at him with sad eyes.

"You realize that night at Fangtasia I could have killed your progeny," she informed him softly.

"And why didn't you," he asked, now looking at her with harsh eyes.

"Losing a child is painful," she informed him.

A silence filled the hall as Eric looked her over. He was starting to see his enemy as a vampire with feelings now instead of some cold heartless creature following blindly beside Russell Edgington.

"Promise me," she whispered as she met his blue eyes, "promise me that you will not try to kill Russell. He is all I have in this world. Only you and I can stop this endless bloodshed. Let's not be like a Shakespearean tragedy or the Hatfields and McCoys. This has to stop."

"I don't know if," he stopped short as he watched tears fall endlessly down Isabelle's cheeks.

"Please don't cry," he whispered as he looked at the vampire in front of him. "It makes me feel almost human."

She shook her head and begged, "I'd face a thousand suns and a thousand deaths for him. I love him more than anything in this world. Please don't take him from me, he's all that I have..."

"I-"

"You've had your revenge on him. Taking Talbot settled the score. If you kill him, you will be hurting me and I have done nothing toward you and yours to deserve it," she cried harder.

Isabelle hated herself. It was so unlike her. This was her enemy and she was breaking down in front of him.

"Swear on your maker that you will not harm mine," she asked as she tried unsuccessfully to wipe the tears off of her cheeks.

Eric examined this broken vampire and then saw her for what she really was. She was just a girl. She wasn't the vampire that he had seen in Fangtasia that night who was filled with so much anger and so much hatred. She was just a girl that had given up everything to save someone she loved.

"I swear on Godric that I will not kill Russell Edgington," Eric announced finally.

Isabelle took a deep breath and let a small smile escape her as she looked up to the Viking.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I've wanted this feud ended between us all for a very long while."

...

Alcide looked at the door and sighed. He turned to look at his cousin and shook his head at her. He really didn't want to do this. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Yes," he heard the course voice of Martha ask as she opened the door slightly.

He looked at the woman and then saw the small puppy that she held in her arms. He smiled as the puppy barked at him.

"Shh, Emma," Martha whispered to the puppy.

"Can I come in," Alcide asked.

"And why should I do that," Martha asked harshly.

"Because it will concern your granddaughter," Alcide informed and watched as the woman looked down at the puppy and then opened the door for him to walk in.

"J.D is working for vampires," Alcide informed her.

"And how do you know this," Martha asked as she looked over to Gabby.

"The vampire that he is working for is dangerous," Alcide informed her harshly. "I've watched a whole pack go down because of this fanger."

Gabby shook her head and placed her hand upon Alcide's shoulder and replied, "He's not that bad."

"Who is it," Martha asked as she set Emma to the ground.

"It's Russell Edgington, Martha," Alcide informed her.

"And his progeny, Isabelle," Gabby added softly.

"Look you have the absolute right to throw me out of here for what I have done to you and this pack but I do care about our species," Alcide informed the older werewoman.

Martha nodded slightly at this werewolf and then looked over to Gabby and shook her head.

"What does Emma have to do with this," Martha asked as she looked down to Emma who turned back into her human form.

Gabby looked over to the little girl and leaned over slightly to pick her up in her arms.

"Our family, our bloodlines," Gabby announced as she sat on the couch with Emma in her arms, "are connected to these vampires."

"What do you mean," Martha asked in slight confusion as she looked at the two werewolves in front of her.

"Tell me a story," Emma asked softly as her lids started to fall.

Gabby smiled at the little girl and started to rock the child in her arms like Isabelle had done to her when she was a young werewolf.

"Edgington's child saved our ancestor from death," Alcide informed Martha.

"Once upon a time," Gabby announced softly as she looked at the dark haired girl, "as all good stories should indeed start there was a girl named Belle. She was a peasant girl in a far away land and she yearned for adventure. Then one day she ran away from home in search of her lost brother and she found a beast that promised her the world...and you know what she did? She took that chance and she lived happily ever after."

Emma nodded as sleep quickly took over her.

"So ever since then our line has been bound to the Edgington blood line," Alcide informed her.

"And what does this have to do with Emma," Martha asked.

Gabby looked down at the sleeping child and smiled as she laid her down on the couch.

"I haven't any children and neither does Alcide," Gabby announced as she walked back toward her cousin.

"J.D promised her a child from this pack in order to have vampire blood," Gabby added. "And right now the only child in this pack is-"

"Emma," Martha finished in shock as she looked over to her child.

She shook her head and looked to Alcide and Gabby.

"Why would J.D do a thing like this and to my granddaughter," Martha asked.

"He's doing V," Alcide informed her harshly.

"There's something else too," Gabby announced quickly as she looked to her cousin with sad eyes.

* * *

**And that's a cliffhanger for you :)**

**I don't really remember when Alcide went to Martha about JD because I really wasn't paying attention to that story line so I've taken the liberty in changing it to fit my story and to actually have it fit in with my main story line.**

**So lots of people are reading this and I upload fast for you all but I want a few reviews before I start writing the rest of this story **

**Review...3 great detailed reviews (which is not asking a lot) and the next chapter will be posted :)**


	9. Taken

**Chapter 9: Taken**

**A/N: I'm true to my word. I recieved three reviews and here is the next chapter.**

**And for all the Steve/Russell fans that are reading (I myself am a Talbot/Russell gal so I may be a bit biased) here is a moment between the two.**

* * *

Isabelle sat along the window pane like she had done so long ago when she had been locked in a room all alone in her human life. She closed her eyes as she watched cars drive through the night and wondered where they were headed. She knew that where ever they were going, it was a hell of a lot better than where she was at.

She had not been locked into a room in centuries. Russell was being forceful towards her and though she knew deep down that it was for looks, it still hurt nonetheless. She looked at herself as Russell's equal. She hated that these other vampires were now being put above her and anger radiated through her body at the very thought that Salome was above her.

She heard the door open and listened to her maker's footsteps walking toward her and the soft, careful steps of her child following closely behind him. She ignored Russell and Steve as they made their way deeper into the room. She knew it was childish of her but she also knew that she was a volcano filled with mixed emotions and she was ready to explode.

"Isabelle," Russell announced with a smile as he stood in front of her.

Isabelle made no movement to look at him.

"And what would His Majesty demand of me now," she asked harshly as she continued to look out the window. "Would he like for me to lay on my back and let him have his way with me or would he like for me to scrub the floors with nothing but my skirts?"

"Isabelle," Russell replied trying to contain his growing anger.

Isabelle stood quickly and rushed toward him, glaring into his eyes.

"Did I hit a nerve, Your Majesty," she asked with a wicked smile, "Does it pain you that you were given a common peasant as a gift?"

Russell's fangs dropped at the mention of her being a common peasant. She had said this once before when she was human, he remembered it very well, it was the night before he had turned her.

Isabelle shook her head and ignored him as the anger filled her.

"I will not be thrown to the side again," she screamed at him, "I let myself lay on the sidelines for Talbot but I will not let Steve take my place…even if all I am to you now is a common peasant and your biggest mistake."

She turned quickly from him and glared out the window as old feelings from long ago returned. She held in the tears that wanted to escape her as she listened as Russell's removed his fangs from view.

Russell looked over to Steve who showed how uncomfortable he was at being around during this argument. He gave Steve a large smile as he walked over to Isabelle and kissed her lightly behind the neck.

"You are my loving little beauty," he whispered into her ear with a small smile on his face.

Isabelle closed her eyes at his words and whispered, "Don't try to fool me. All you do is lie to me. What you say are only words, just as they were to Talbot at the end."

Russell backed away from her as her words seeped into his brain. He looked over to Steve who had averted his eyes from them and was now bouncing on the ball of his foot as the elephant in the room grew bigger.

"I have business to attend to," he announced to Isabelle with a sigh, trying to avoid this arguement.

"And Steve is to partake in this," she asked and turned quickly to look toward her child. "What need you of him? He is completely useless. What business must you attend that leaves me here in Hell and all alone?"

Russell smiled as he looked into her bright blue eyes that were bloodshot from holding in tears.

"You never make a child that is completely useless," he informed her happily as he looked over to Steve and winked at him. "You have a certain talent for picking out children that benefit me in the end."

"What are you going to do," Isabelle asked, "He is my child after all and I think I have the right to know just what you are going to be doing with him."

"Oh," Russell announced happily, "I'm just going to go say hello to the new wolves that you picked out for me."

Isabelle nodded at his words and then gave him a soft smile as she waved them goodbye. She wanted to stay mad at him but she knew that it would only make this situation worse for them in this place.

"Would you like to come," he asked, "I know how much you love your little pet."

Isabelle shook her head and replied, "Have your fun tonight."

"We will talk later," Russell stated softly as he turned quickly and put his arm over Steve and whispered, "Sorry you had to see that."

Isabelle shook her head in irritation and walked away from the window and toward the bathroom. She needed to clean the evils of the day off of her body. She sat down on the side of the bath and closed her eyes.

Peter had talked to her. She knew it was a hallucination brought on by the blood but he had come to her and told her that she was something more than she was.

Was he trying to tell her the answer to why she was different?

Was he trying to tell her that she was the only one that could put Salome and Nora's quest of brainwashing to an end?

She did not know the answer.

"Peter," she whispered as she looked up to the ceiling, "If you are here, please explain to me what you meant. I don't understand."

She closed her eyes and waited. Waited for anything, she needed to hear something. She needed to hear the truth about who she really was.

If Russell's maker had the same gifts that she had then where did he get them from? Who was his maker?

These were the questions that Russell did not have an answer for. Maybe, wherever Peter was or what he is now, he could give her the answers that she needed.

...

Eric walked down the hallway with Bill by his side and shook his head as he watched the guards look at them with suspicion.

"Have you ever noticed that Isabelle always stands to Russell's left," Eric asked as he looked over to Bill. He had to make small talk before he could announce what he really wanted to out of earshot of the guards that he knew would most certainly tell Salome.

Bill looked at Eric and smiled at him and replied, "It's biblical. Eve was created from Adam's left rib. When the two are married they become of one flesh. They are equal."

"Didn't take Isabelle for the religious symbolism type," Eric stated with a smile.

"I never would have thought that you would have ever been so captivated by a child of your enemy," Bill replied with a knowing grin.

Eric shook his head but said nothing.

"Oh please," Bill announced in joking like manner, "I see how you look at her. What is worse is that you can't stand her? It's that thin, fine line between love and hate isn't it?"

"She isn't like Russell," Eric informed Bill quickly. "I don't hate her or hold ill feelings towards her or any feelings whatsoever towards her."

"Right," Bill said with a snort and a roll of his eyes as he listened to his Viking friend.

"I made a deal with her," Eric informed his friend.

Bill stopped and looked at him for a moment. He knew that Isabelle did not believe in Lilith at all and he knew that Eric was not big into religion either. He wondered silently to himself if the two were planning on escaping.

"What kind of a deal," Bill asked.

"She made me swear on Godric that I would not harm Russell Edgington," Eric informed him quickly.

"And is that a deal that you intend to keep," Bill asked.

"I'm not quite so sure," Eric informed him with a knowing smile.

Bill opened the door toward the living quarters and Eric followed quickly behind him. Eric hurried to close the door so the guards would not be able to hear their conversation.

"Hey I have a great idea," Eric announced quickly.

"What? You want to kill Isabelle in her room now and then take out Russell," Bill asked with a smile.

"Why don't we blow up all the True Blood factories and start an all-out civil war," he announced harshly as he walked toward Bill who was now looking at him in slight anger. "Won't that be fun?"

"Praise Lilith," Eric announced with the religious fervor that he watched Nora and Salome show tonight, "I don't know what kind of game you're playing-"

"It's not a game," Bill interrupted quickly.

"Shut up," Eric demanded, "There aren't any cameras in here. You're laying it on a little thick, don't you think? Salome and Russell are thousands of years old and Nora may be young but she's a political genius, that's why Godric chose her. If you think that they are going to buy this act much longer, you are as crazy as they are."

Bill backed away from Eric and asked, "But what if they are not crazy? What if God is a vampire? I saw Lilith, we both did!"

"We were fucking high," Eric exclaimed in annoyance, "And why didn't Isabelle see her? How do you explain that?"

"Maybe Russell didn't give her enough of it," Bill answered. "He is her maker. It's only natural that he wants to protect her."

"I don't know what's in that blood but we need to stay away from it," Eric informed him.

"I am lost," Bill admitted, "I don't know who to trust. Everything I believed in has been turned upside down. Look at you, you are taken with the child of the man that killed your family. You have pledged not to kill him just for her. How can I trust you when you are putting your trust into your enemy?"

Eric looked at him in disbelief.

"What about Sookie," Eric asked. She was his last sure fire way to get Bill on his side. He had to remind him of her.

"Is she just food now," he asked.

Bill glared at him with an increasing anger and confusion.

"I didn't think so," Eric announced as he looked down on Bill. "You are more of a mainstreamer than I'll ever be and whatever religious crisis you think you are having, you can have it somewhere else. We are getting the hell out of here."

Bill watched as Eric started to turn away but he looked at Bill quickly.

"Now the compound is on lockdown," Eric informed him. "There is only one way out."

Bill looked down to see Eric handing him a glass tube.

"The chancellor's blood," Eric informed him and tapped lightly on the glass.

"You want me to steal Salome's blood," Bill asked in disbelief. "What about your sister?"

"I'll handle Nora," Eric replied quickly. "It's our only shot. Tomorrow before dawn."

Bill looked at the small tube and took it from Eric slowly as he thought of the implications of this deed that he was being asked to commit.

A scream came from somewhere in the compound and Eric shook his head at the noise.

"Hmm," Eric stated, "we better get back to slaughtering people in the name of God."

Bill watched as Eric turned away from him and walked back toward the door.

"Wait," Bill asked as he looked to Eric who quickly stopped and turned around to face him, "is Isabelle in on this too?"

"She knows nothing about this," Eric informed him and pulled the door open and walked out quickly leaving Bill alone to contemplate their situation.

...

Russell smiled as Steve Newlin walked beside him. He could not help but think how beautifully naïve this baby vampire was. He knew that Isabelle had made Steve just to get her revenge on the Stackhouse family for killing Franklin and he knew that Isabelle had abandoned him because he did not do what he was told.

He had to hand it to his child. She did know how to pick the most handsome of vampire men.

"So you collect werewolves," Steve asked in astonishment as he looked over to Russell, "I never would have thought that werewolves were real."

"I first started collecting werewolves in Scandinavia, almost two thousand years ago," Russell informed Steve happily. "My first was a lovely werebitch named Giza. Oh, whitest pelt, greenest eyes, loyal like you wouldn't believe, even before I gave her my blood but after she would rip apart anything that looked at me sideways."

Steve smiled at the story as they walked together toward the old barn. The smells of animal excrement and wet dog filled his senses and he had to keep in the urge to wrinkle his nose. He couldn't do anything that may embarrass him in front of this ancient vampire that for whatever reason had taken interest in him.

"Like Isabelle," Steve asked with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Isabelle is a work of fine art," Russell informed him. "Her flaws and her beauty combine to make perfection. All my children have that in common," Russell stopped and smiled at Steve, "as do their own children."

Steve felt a blush form on his face at Russell's words.

"You think dogs are good pets," Russell stated, "wait until you try a werewolf on V."

"I've never had a pet," Steve admitted sadly, "My father was allergic to everything except God."

Russell turned toward Steve and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"You forget that blood bag," Russell informed him as he moved closer to Steve, "You stick with me darlin', I'll give you the world."

Steve looked down on this ancient vampire that was moving closer and closer. He wanted so desperately to close the space between them but he did not want to come off as too wanting or too needy.

Russell pulled away from him and smiled.

"Isabelle is a great mother," Russell informed Steve with a smile as he turned back to walk toward the barn, "She'll come around to you soon, I promise you. You have to give her time. She wasn't too keen on Franklin either but he was one of the best vampires and trackers that I have ever had the pleasure of coming across, though he was a huge freak."

Steve watched as Russell opened the door to the barn in one single movement. He watched as the werewolves quickly stood up at attention.

"I hear a celebration is in order," Russell announced as he walked in with Steve following close behind. "We have a new pack master!"

Steve listened as the barn full of werewolves cheered at Russell's words. He watched as the pack master walked toward Russell with a large smile on his face.

"J.D," Russell announced and held his hand out in a fashion that the Nazis had used in Germany long ago, "Pack master of Shreveport."

Steve watched as Russell let his fangs drop and bite into his wrist. He watched in sick delight as J.D hurried toward Russell's falling blood and fall to his knees and lick at the blood drops. He watched as the others followed in line behind him.

Russell laughed as he watched in delight at his new loyal wolves. His attentions moved from the men and women on their knees to the only woman that still stood in the back.

"What's your name werebitch," Russell asked as he smiled at her, "and who is that adorable little puppy?"

Steve smiled as he took in the baby wolf.

"Oh so cute," Steve announced happily.

"The name's Martha. This is my granddaughter, Emma," Martha informed him harshly. "Your progeny is lookin' to take her from me for our loyalty but I ain't gonna let that happen."

Russell looked at her with a smile on his face. He knew that his Isabelle could not resist taking in a young child to raise. It did not surprise him in the least that this deal had been struck up.

"Come Martha," Russell demanded in a soft voice, "Join your pack."

"I chose my pack and I swore I'd die for 'em, but I will never drink from you fanger," Martha informed him in her harsh tone.

"Hmm," Russell responded and then turned to Steve with a small giggle, "the smarter the creature, the more discipline it needs."

Martha watched as Russell moved quickly toward her and pulled Emma out of her arms. She hurried after him but her pack turned against her and held her back. Tears fell from her eyes as she watched this vampire walk away from her with her granddaughter hugged close to him.

"For you my darlin'," Russell announced and handed Emma to Steve with a smile on his face, "Your first pet."

He ignored Martha screaming and crying from behind him as he took in the look of happiness that crossed Steve's face.

"J.D please," Martha begged, "don't let him take my grandbaby. Stop him please!"

Russell walked beside Steve and giggled as he watched Steve coo at the puppy. It was such a cute thing to see.

"Ugh, Mr. Edgington," J.D announced and walked toward him.

Russell turned slowly to look at his new wolf.

"See Emma, she's a member of this pack, "J.D explained as he tried to hold in the fear that was filling him as Russell walked toward him, "so, ugh, I can't let you do that."

Russell wrapped his hand around this man's throat and looked at him with anger in his eyes. He held him off the ground and then forced him to his knees so he was looking up at him.

"Did you think my blood was free," Russell asked, letting a German accent escape him, "You silly, silly dog."

Russell listened to the man gasp for breath and then he threw him to the ground and turned quickly with a smile on his face.

"Shall we," Russell asked happily as he looked to Steve and placed his hand on Steve's lower back.

"Oh Russell," Steve announced as he looked into Russell's hazel eyes, "She's adorable."

They walked out of the barn with Martha screaming Emma's name and begging for someone to bring her back.

...

Russell walked with Steve back into his bedroom and smiled as he looked over to Isabelle who was standing at the window with a rose in her hand.

"One of the guards brought it to me," she informed him softly before she turned around. "Though the beauty of your roses far surpass this wilted flower."

"Isn't that sweet," Russell announced happily as he walked behind her and kissed her behind her ear and then turned with a smile to look at Steve and signaled for him to come near her in hopes that he could persuade his child into taking Steve back and in turn them becoming a family again.

Isabelle turned quickly and what she saw quickly filled her eyes with anger.

Russell watched as she dropped the red rose to the ground. He smiled as she looked at the puppy that Steve held in his arms.

"Her name is Emma," Russell informed her happily as he clapped his hands together in giddiness.

"How dare you," Isabelle announced in disbelief as she watched the small wolf pup shake out of fear. She rushed toward Steve and pulled the young werewolf out of his hands. She held the puppy close to her as she glared at her creation…her mistake. She could smell Russell all over him and that enraged her even more.

"Oh…what's wrong now," Russell whined as he looked over at Isabelle with a look that she knew he only gave when he was annoyed.

"You stole a child," she asked as she felt the wolf struggle to get out of her arms.

Isabelle cooed the puppy and scratched the animal under the ears in an effort to calm her down.

"I gave him a pet," Russell said as he walked toward her with his hand placed against his heart, "Just as I let you have yours."

"There's a difference Russell Edgington," she announced, her voice filling with increasing anger, "Mine had no family. This puppy stinks of a filthy pack."

Isabelle felt tears fill her eyes as her anger rose inside of her. Never in her whole life with Russell had she ever been so angry with him.

"Look I didn't mean to come between the two of you," Steve announced as he placed his hands against his heart.

Isabelle glared at him and her fangs fell as he tried to walk toward her.

"In the words of Bill Cosby, my dear child, I brought you into this world and I can take you out," she informed him with venom in her words and watched as he backed away quickly.

"You may have him out there Steve," Isabelle hissed as she pointed toward the door and then to her bed, "but you remember that he sleeps beside me. Do you think he will love you? I have known him for a long time and I am honest in telling you that his one true love will always be Talbot, not me and certainly not you, Steve Newlin."

"I did not make him to take my place," Isabelle whispered as she turned her attentions back to Russell. "And he will never replace Talbot!"

"And I don't expect him to," Russell informed her harshly, "I just think that it would be nice for us to be a family again. It's what you and I so desperatley need."

Isabelle closed her eyes and shook her head. The puppy moaned softly in her arms as she started to rock the animal back and forth in her arms and began to hum a little lullaby.

"She's terrified," Isabelle announced, trying to calm her nerves. She looked over to Steve and then shook her head as she let her fangs slip away from view and walked slowly toward him.

"You need to rock her," she whispered to Steve as she handed Emma to him, "She needs to be reminded of loving arms. Our hearts do not beat so we must make up with it with little hums and lullabies."

"Thank you," Steve whispered happily as he took the now calm puppy away from his maker. He looked her over with a loving look and shook his head and thanked her again.

Isabelle closed her eyes as Steve made his way out of the bedroom that she and Russell shared. She leaned over picked up the rose that she had dropped in anger and placed it onto the window sill.

"You want us to be a family," she asked as she looked at her maker with soft eyes.

"It's something that we need," Russell answered softly.

"Then let me roam around free and promise me that you will come back to my bed and lay with me when the sun is rising," she begged softly as she walked toward him, "I think that I deserve some compassion and physical love from all the times that you have neglected me for grander causes. You can love him as you have loved me…but…but come home to me, be by my side. I'm asking as your child, your lover, your little beauty, and you wife. This is all that I am asking of you."

Russell closed his eyes at her demand and smiled at her as he walked toward her and placed a kiss upon her forehead. He looked down at his child and smiled at her closed eyes. He knew that it had been hard for her to let him be shared once again and pushed to the side.

"You have my word," he whispered to her and placed his hand under her jaw and lifted her head up so she could look him in the eye.

"I'm the world's biggest fool for being in love with you," she admitted in a whisper, "I'm a fool for ever believing that I'd ever have you all to myself."

"I am irresistible, aren't I," Russell asked with a small chuckle.

Isabelle giggled at his words and then shook her head at him.

"Have you figured out a way so we can leave this horrid place," she asked as she looked up at him. "This is worse than the village that I was born in. I'd much prefer being stuck there with my overbearing mother and the idiot village boys than to be stuck here with," Isabelle rolled her eyes, "…Salome. How gross is she? Having sex with both Compton and Northman! How desperate can you be to want both of them?"

"She seems to have Compton around her little finger," Russell informed her as he curled a loose strand of hair around his middle finger as he looked at his child.

"I can smell death on him," she whispered as she grabbed his hand and twisted his ring. "Tell me about your ring? I've kissed it countless of times and have never known the story behind it."

"It belonged to the Angelis family," Russell informed him.

Isabelle smiled at him as she looked at the ring closely.

"Talbot gave this to you," she asked in disbelief and happiness as she looked up to her maker with a smile on her face.

"It's the only thing left of him in this world I have, I'm afraid," Russell answered.

Isabelle smiled at him as she dropped his hand and replied softly, "Not really. You still have his memories and the love that you still have for him. He will always be right here."

Russell watched as Isabelle placed her hand over his heart and then she quickly pulled it away from him and added, "He's in my heart as well Russell. He was like my brother that I lost so long ago. I mourn Talbot more than I ever mourned Jonathon."

Isabelle closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I made a deal with Northman," she revealed to him, "He agreed that this bloodshed must end between our families."

Russell looked down at her and shook his head in understanding. He knew that she had lost just as much, even more than he had. Isabelle had lost Franklin and Talbot.

"As your maker I take back my demand that you stay confined to this room," Russell announced and walked toward the bathroom to cleanse away the worries of the day.

"Thank you Russell," she whispered as she turned away from him and looked out the window again.

...

"You in trouble," Jackson asked as he watched his son walk into the door. He hadn't seen his son in a long time. He knew that something had to have happened to cause him to show up on his doorstep and at this time of night.

"Dad," Alcide announced.

"There's beer in the fridge," Jackson announced. "Grab me one while you're in there."

Alcide watched as his father took a sip of his full beer as he watched the dog race on the television set that was made when he was a little kid.

"How much you got on this," Alcide asked.

"Couple hundred," he answered quickly. "Four, Five."

"That's your whole disability check," Alcide informed him.

"It's a long drive just to give me another lecture," Jackson announced as he looked to his son.

"That's not why I came," Alcide informed him.

"You in trouble," Jackson asked again, "If you are, I can see if Isabelle can help. Hell, she don't like me much anymore since I started drinking and gambling away everything that she helped me get, but I'm sure she will offer some help toward you. Anything to keep you away from Northman."

"I lost pack master," Alcide informed his father.

Jackson chuckled at his son and replied, "So you're a lone wolf now? Just like your old man."

"I'm nothing like you," Alcide informed him harshly.

"Sure you're not," Jackson answered as he watched the dog he bet on come in dead last in the race. He looked over to his son and smiled as he watched Alcide lower his head, "That's why you are here worried about when Isabelle comes to collect what belongs to her."

* * *

**Well last chapter I said three reviews. Maybe that was a bit too easy :)**

**How about 6?**

**And to help you, I will ask you questions. Actually these questions help me as a writer. I depend on the reader-writer dynamic so you really do help me a lot with your thoughts and opinions**

**Do you think that Isabelle will truly accept Steve back again? I mean he did disobey her. He did not kill Jason for killing Franklin.**

**Do you like my little add in on the ring that Russell wears? (You always see him wearing it so I gave it a story) I think it is cute that he has something that reminds him of his great love.**

**What is up with Alcide?**

**So I'm going to post this again just in case (even though no one has done this) if you have not read The Lost Child then go read it. Do not ask me who a character is or what I am referencing. I'm just saying this because this chapter is filled with references that happened in the first story. And if you haven't read it, go do so. It's a really good tale. :)**


	10. Gone, Gone, Gone

**Chapter 10: Gone, Gone, Gone**

**A/N: So this is just a short filler chapter. Nothing big really happens in it.**

* * *

Isabelle stood to Russell's left side and looked over the other vampires that surrounded her. She could see anger on Bill's face. She knew that he was still peeved at her for putting him in his place in front of Eric and the guards.

She placed her hand upon Russell's shoulder and smiled down at him as he eyed the vampires in annoyance.

She smiled as she looked at his black suit that matched her black tea dress that had been awaiting her in her closet, compliments of Salome.

"Why are we here," Russell asked in agitation as he looked over to Salome and Bill.

"We have had a little problem with traitors," Nora informed him harshly.

Isabelle turned quickly to look at her and smiled at her harshly.

"You know I thought that Steve was the most annoying vampire in this room but you are quickly surpassing him. Be a dear, Nora, and just keep your unpleasant mouth shut. Russell and I can end your little pompous and arrogant mouth in a millisecond, if I be so bold to state," Isabelle announced in a matter of fact manner.

"We don't need any of that," Salome announced quickly as she eyed Isabelle.

"That's enough sweetheart," Russell announced as he looked over to Isabelle and winked at her.

Isabelle smiled at him and then gave Nora a small smile and winked at her. She wanted Nora to say something to progress their little war of words.

She turned and watched as Molly was drug in with her own invention around her chest. She watched as the guards pushed her into the middle of the room for everyone to see her.

"Wait," Isabelle announced as she walked forward and stood in front of Molly in a protective fashion.

"What is it now," Salome announced, "More words of wisdom."

"Are you planning on killing this vampire," Isabelle asked as she looked at the other vampires with harsh eyes.

"And what does it matter to you," Kibwe announced.

"Oh the mute finally speaks up and it is for something that doesn't even matter," Isabelle hissed quickly and watched as he eyed her with angry words, "You speak so late and your death will be meaningless."

Kibwe looked at her in confusion as her words settled in his ears. Isabelle only grinned at him.

"And how do you know that," Salome asked as he looked to Isabelle with confusion and mistrust.

"I haven't the slightest clue Salome," Isabelle announced truthfully.

"We are about to pass judgment on her yes," Salome answered as she let Isabelle's answer sink in.

"Let me say something to you all," Isabelle stated as she turned to look at Molly and gave her a small smile, "I have met her maker."

"And what does that matter," Nora hissed.

"Finally we get to have a little fun around here," Russell announced as he looked to Nora and his child.

"Must I remind you of that little whore mouth of yours," Isabelle reminded in a calm demeanor. She looked over the vampires and smiled at Russell.

"As I was saying," Isabelle announced, "I have met her maker and when you do this, I am pretty sure that he will be knocking on that door, that is if our last little meeting didn't kill him."

"You met my maker," Molly asked as she looked at Isabelle.

Isabelle giggled and turned toward her and replied, "I've crossed paths with a lot of vampires in my time, dear. But yes I have met your maker...in a bar."

Isabelle watched as a strange smile came over Molly at her words.

"He's a soured little French fool from some silly little war and he has no taste in style," Isabelle informed and then she looked Molly up and down, "as I see is a trait that was inherited by you."

"That's good to know," Bill announced, "and it was considered. Now can you please move?"

"Don't you dare order me around my silly little Confederate," she hissed. "I could have killed you that night I found you begging for my help and all those times at Sophie-Anne's."

Bill lowered his head at Isabelle and nodded.

"Will you please take your seat to Russell's left, your proper place," Bill asked.

Isabelle smiled a knowing smile at Compton and walked back toward Russell and crossed her arms as she looked at Molly who mouthed her gratitude toward her. Isabelle closed her head and bowed her head slightly to the baby vampire.

"Molly," Salome announced, "we give you this last chance to accept the word of Lilith."

"Even if I did, you'd kill me anyways," Molly answered, her voice slightly cracked from the torture that Salome so enjoyed performing.

"Unfortunately we must," Bill announced. Isabelle noticed his tone for what it was, mock sadness.

"You compromised our security," Bill added.

"Our," she whispered and looked down to Russell with a confused look. She knew that Bill liked to place himself to the person with the most power but this was a little too much for him she had to admit to herself. She made a mental note to find the answer at a later time.

"The chancellors have agreed on the true death for you," Bill informed her.

"In that case," Molly stated as she looked at each and every chancellor, "allow me to say, fuck all of you!"

Isabelle smiled at Molly and shook her head in pride at the young vampire's words. She noticed that Russell had done the same. She smiled at the realization that she was the only one that knew how Russell felt about this place.

"You are destroying the world based on a book that is thousands of years old. You call that evolved," Molly asked as she looked at the vampires, "That is the opposite of evolved."

"Amen," Isabelle announced happily.

"Isabelle," Russell hissed.

"Oh let's put the poor girl out of her misery," Rosalyn announced, "She was a good employee, she developed the perfect staking device-"

"Almost," Russell interrupted as he lifted his hand up, "It chafes your nipples."

Isabelle smiled and added, "And your under arms."

Steve chuckled at Isabelle and Russell's words. Isabelle watched with a small smile as she watched Russell look over to Steve with a large smile. Isabelle patted Russell's shoulder and smiled as she looked back to Molly.

"We can convert you," Isabelle heard Kibwe announce, "It's just that none of us think you are worth the trouble."

"Well that is rude," Isabelle informed him.

"Shh," Russell whispered to her with a smile.

"May Lilith bless you," Bill announced as he pressed the detonator on his Iphone.

Isabelle watched in pity as the Istake entered Molly's chest in what seemed to be a slow and aganizingly intense manner and she turned to goo in front of her. She squeezed onto Russell's shoulder tightly and closed her eyes to calm herself. That almost happened to her when Roman had her locked in the cells. It almost happened to Russell.

"Yes! Yes," Steve screamed happily.

Isabelle and Russell turned quickly to look at Steve during his outburst. Russell smiled at him as he watched Steve look at the puddle of blood.

"Oh, my fucking God! I've never actually seen a vampire get staked before! That was awesome," Steve announced as he looked over to Russell.

"Reverend Newlin," Salome announced harshly as she turned to look at him, "Please."

Isabelle turned to look at her and then to Steve. She gave him a soft smile and remembered Franklin's happiness when he finally gave over to his true vampiric nature. She watched as Steve lowered his head at Salome's harsh words.

"She isn't your maker Steve," Isabelle informed him in a matter of fact tone, "her words mean absolutely nothing to you."

Isabelle turned to Salome and watched as she raised her hands into the air and chanted, "Let us bless the blood."

She turned to watch Russell do the same and chant in Latin the phrase. She shook her head as she looked at the others.

"Okay," Russell announced happily and slapped his knees as he stood quickly, "All this talk and killing has made me positively ravenous! Who wants to go out and eat?"

He pointed to Isabelle and smiled at her.

"Actually you have a decision to make on Isabelle," Salome informed him as she stepped forward.

Isabelle glared at her and shook her head.

"And what is that Sally May," Russell asked with a smile.

"She did not see Lilith," Bill informed him, "Do we make her have another trip or do we let her meet the true death?"

"What," Isabelle hissed as she turned to look at Bill Compton as anger filled her bright blue eyes.

"Then let her have another trip," Russell announced matter of factly and chuckled at Bill as he added, "No child of mine will be put to death by any of you. Now who wants to go with me?"

Russell looked over to Steve and smiled at him as he snapped his fingers, "Steve?"

"Hmm, I could eat," Steve admitted with a mischievous smile.

"Reverend Newlin has an important TV appearance tomorrow night," Salome informed Russell, "He needs to prepare."

"I thought the book of fucking Lilith," Russell hissed as anger filled his voice, "wanted us to go out and hunt or is there some chapter where we are supposed to be sittin' around memorizing index cards?"

"Let 'em have some fun," Rosalyn suggested in an annoyed tone, "Everyone's become such a sour puss about it."

Salome looked back at Russell and he smiled at her and bowed his head slightly.

"Excellent," he announced happily.

He looked over at Isabelle and smiled at her, "Have fun sweetheart."

Isabelle rolled her eyes at him and watched as Steve walked toward him awkwardly as he eyed Salome cautiously.

"Come on," Russell demanded of Steve and held his arm out for Steve to take, "Don't worry about her. She's not your maker. We will bring her back a doggy bag."

Isabelle watched after her maker and her child as they left her alone in the room with all these delusional vampires.

She hurried out of the room and toward the bedroom. She wouldn't let them take her without a chance. She walked deep into the room and smiled as the door slammed on its own behind her. She sighed as she was met with two guards that pointed their guns at her.

"Don't tempt me again," she hissed as she looked at them. "I killed the others; don't think that I won't kill again. Killing vampires is a fun little hobby of mine boys."

"You are dismissed," Salome's voice boomed through the room. Isabelle watched as the guards left at her command.

Isabelle watched with suspicious eyes as Salome walked toward her. Isabelle's brow lifted as she watched the woman move as if she was a predator in a black dress.

"It must be horrible for you to see Russell so charmed with Steve," Salome announced with a knowing smile.

Isabelle closed her eyes and bit back the anger at this woman. If it would not have been for Salome, none of this would have ever happened.

"Why did Russell make you exactly," Salome asked as she stopped just in front of her and looked over her, "It wasn't just for your beauty."

Isabelle was forced to look up at this woman but it made no difference. She knew that she was still stronger and could put her in her place quicker than she could blink.

"That's none of your business," Isabelle answered coldly as her blue eyes matched with Salome's deep brown ones.

"Do you think he really loves you," Salome asked, "You know that when it comes down to you or Steve, he will pick Steve. You can come to me. Lilith will accept you."

Isabelle smiled wickedly and shook her head. A small giggle escaped her as she moved closer to this vile woman.

"You come near me again Salome," Isabelle whispered harshly with nothing but wicked intent behind her words, "I will rip those eyes out of that pretty little head of yours and have them in a bloody Manhattan."

Salome smirked at the threat that she received and then stepped away from her.

'Just fair warning, I will have your head on a silver platter," Isabelle hissed as she walked to the door and held it open for Salome, "Now if you will excuse me, I have grown tired of your brainwashing schemes."

"Tomorrow night," Salome announced as she walked passed Isabelle, "You will see Lilith."

"I don't count on it," Isabelle hissed as she closed the door on Salome and turned quickly away.

* * *

**6 reviews. You know the drill.**

**And when she is talking about Molly's maker, she is talking about the character created by Bolt32. He asked if he could use my character in his Molly/OC story and I said he could and he said the same of his. **

**So Salome is a tad suspicious of Isabelle? What could that mean?**

**Review :)**


	11. The Wolf Child

**Chapter 11: The Wolf Child**

**A/N: A cute little chapter with Emma and Isabelle. It had to be done because of her role with other young werewolves.**

**Also there is a recap video on my Tumblr page (it's the best video that I have ever made I think) it's the first thing on there.**

* * *

"Now don't you look beautiful," Isabelle announced happily as she watched Emma walk out of their large bathroom in a beautiful velvet blue dress and a white Sunday hat.

She had become accustomed to taking care of Emma when Steve was out doing whatever PR job came up. She had grown quite fond of the little girl and she started to see her as a child of the pack that she had helped survive long ago.

"Doesn't she, Russell," Isabelle asked as she looked over to her maker that was now walking into the room.

"Yes, my dear," Russell announced as he walked to her side and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Blue fits her."

Isabelle turned to Russell and frowned at him. She closed her eyes as she felt him trying to look her in the eyes. She tried to keep the sigh from escaping her as Russell grabbed her hand and placed a soft kiss against them.

"I need to borrow Emma for a little while," he announced as he looked his child over.

"It's not like you need my permission," she informed him harshly. "It's not my pet."

"Emma, princess," Russell announced as he looked down on her, "You want to go show off that new dress of yours to everyone?"

Emma looked over to Isabelle for help and she nodded at her slightly.

"He won't hurt you," Isabelle whispered with a small smile as she watched Emma reluctantly grab Russell's extended hand.

Isabelle smiled at the sight of Emma walking with her maker.

"You should come with us to see what Northman thought of his recent trip," Russell announced as he opened the door and waited for Isabelle to walk toward him.

Isabelle hurried toward him with a smile and walked in by him and Emma toward the conference room.

...

Isabelle sat beside Russell and smiled as he held the puppy in his arms. She held the blue dress and the hat in her lap and smiled at his giggles as she watched Steve on the television.

"Isn't he handsome," Russell asked as he looked over to Kibwe for confirmation.

Isabelle watched as Kibwe just rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you talk," Isabelle asked harshly as she looked over to him as she crossed her legs and swung the chair slightly, "All you do is give ugly looks. Why is that? I'd love to hear your story. I am quite the little fan of a yarn being spun."

Kibwe rolled his eyes at the vampire and looked back at the TV. Isabelle smiled at him wickedly and looked back to Russell.

"I think he's dashing," Russell whispered to the puppy.

"Russell," Isabelle announced in a warning tone, "She's a child. Be careful."

The doors opened behind them and they both spun around simultaneously to see Salome, Nora, Bill, and Eric walking in.

"How's he doing," Salome asked as she bounced inside.

"Splendid," Russell announced happily. "The preacher's coming off nuttier than a fruit cake."

Salome laughed at his statement. Isabelle rolled her eyes as she looked over to Salome with an ugly look.

Russell looked at her and pointed at Emma. Isabelle stood and grabbed her from him and pulled her close to her chest. She walked toward the door and stopped suddenly and turned quickly to watch the scene unfold.

"And what of our prisoner," Kibwe asked as Eric stood beside her.

"He's our prisoner no longer," Nora asked.

"Your accent is horrid," Isabelle revealed to Nora, "Could you elect someone else to talk on your behalf? I'm happier with Bill's horrid Southern accent and that lousy French accent that Salome tries so hard to keep than yours. Where are you from, dear? I can not place that accent."

Nora ignored her and Eric looked over his shoulder to look at Isabelle.

"She's rather cocky for someone that will go through the same thing so soon," Nora announced.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and whispered, "Sure. Praise Lilith."

"I'm pleased to report that our efforts with Mr. Northman have finally bore fruit," Bill announced, "Eric?"

Isabelle watched as Eric walked toward Russell. She moved slightly forward in case Eric decided to break his vow. She would rip his head off faster than anyone could move if he made one wrong movement.

"I humbly beg for your forgiveness," Eric said softly as he looked at Russell. "I refuse to recognize what is clear…to all of us."

Isabelle's brows furrowed and she walked toward Russell so she could look at Eric. He had been against all this religion just hours before.

"Lilith came to me," Eric admitted, "and she destroyed my maker who I was worshipping as a false god."

Eric looked to Isabelle with sad eyes and stated to her, "We are the children of Lilith…and it is her whom we must obey."

She shook her head at his words. She would not believe it. She watched as Eric fell to his knees in front of Russell and looked him in the eyes.

"And to you," he stated to Russell, "I give thanks to your mercy."

Isabelle looked at Russell and could see the sadness in his eyes that he was trying to cover as he looked into the eyes of Talbot's murderer that was now seeking forgiveness.

"And I forgive you for your sins against my family," Eric added, "We are made again. We are brothers now, in the eyes of Lilith. And as we are one in her blood, we must lay down our swords against one another, as well as our families," he looked over to Isabelle quickly and then back to Russell.

Isabelle watched as Russell held his hand out and watched as Eric placed a long kiss against Russell's ring. Russell looked over to his child and then back to Eric.

"If Lilith wills it, so be it," Russell stated flatly.

Isabelle watched as Russell leaned in close to Eric and whispered, "Even though, you get the better end of the deal."

...

Steve walked out of the elevator with a large grin on his face. His interview had gone exactly as planned. He had done a very good job and he just knew that Russell would be proud of him.

"Hey, hey Chels," he announced as he watched Chelsea, the secretary for the Authority, walk toward him with a large smile on her face, "How'd I do?"

"They were all very impressed," Chelsea informed him happily.

"Oh, I get to live to fight another day," Steve announced with a grin.

"Here's your mail, Reverend," she announced as she handed him a large manila folder.

Steve sat his leather satchel down and did not notice the small white mice that scurried out of it.

"Although there is one small problem," Chelsea admitted. "It's about your pet-"

Steve turned to her with fear on his face and replied, "Oh no! Is she alright?"

"She's fine," Chelsea announced quickly to calm him, "She just…let me go get her."

Steve watched in worry as Chelsea walked behind the doors. He felt panic filling him as he hurried waited anxiously for her to show back up with Emma.

Chelsea pushed Emma out in front of her and said, "I put her in one of your shirts, I hope that's okay?"

Steve looked at the child that was now in the place of his little puppy dog. He felt anger fill him as he looked down on the little human girl. Having a human child as a pet was not okay with him.

"Emma," he screamed as he looked her over in his blue shirt.

He bent over and pointed his index finger toward her and stated, "You know that daddy doesn't like it when you're human."

He tried to hold back the worry of the what ifs that could have happened to her while he was out. There was a certain vampire that he did not trust in this place.

"Do you want Nigel to eat you," he asked as he tried to hold tears back. "Do you?!"

"I want my mommy," Emma yelled at him as she backed away from him.

"Your mommy doesn't want you, punk," Steve hissed at her as he watched her break down in tears.

Emma turned quickly and hurried away from this vampire. She wanted away from this crazy man. There was only one person that she knew would protect her.

"Emma," she heard Steve scream after her but she ignored him.

...

Isabelle pulled herself out of the bed and sighed. Tonight she was to take in the blood of Lilith and admit that Lilith was the one true god. She would do it but she knew that there was no such thing. She turned quickly as the door burst open.

Isabelle watched as Emma rushed into her room in a panic. She looked in confusion as she watched tears fall down her cheeks.

"Emma," Isabelle asked quickly as she fell to a sitting position on the stairs that led to the bed, "What's wrong?"

Emma wrapped her arms around Isabelle and cried into her dress.

Isabelle hurried to wrap her arms around the girl and she rocked her slightly in her arms as the young child sobbed into her shirt.

"Steve said that my mom doesn't want me," Emma cried.

She felt disgust fill her body at what the little girl had revealed. She pulled Emma back slightly and wiped the tears away. She shook her head at the little girl and smiled softly.

"Emma, you know that is not true," Isabelle informed her in slight anger. "You must ignore Steve. He is a complete imbecile."

Emma nodded at the woman that had come to take care of her and asked, "What's an imbecile?"

Isabelle laughed lightly as she gently poked Emma's nose and replied, "He's just a stupid man that knows nothing."

"Now Emma," Isabelle stated, "You know that your mother loves you and I am willing to bet you that she is on her way right now to come and get you."

"There she is," Steve announced as he walked into the bedroom.

Isabelle wrapped her arms around Emma protectively and replied harshly, "You are not allowed in here!"

"I'm just here to get my pet," Steve informed her quickly.

Isabelle let go of Emma and stood in front of her protectively as she did with Peter so long ago.

"She is not an animal now is she? She's a little girl," Isabelle screamed. "I don't think a man like you knows how to take care of a little girl. I mean look at her. She is naked under your shirt. One call to the CPS and she's taken away from you."

"I have-"

She waved him off and replied, "You should have started off with a gold fish, Steve. Leave the child to me. I have wolf pup experience."

Steve looked at her and then to the little girl that cowered behind her dress.

"She is frightened of me," Steve announced sadly.

"Of course she is," Isabelle hissed, "You stole her away and all you do is yell at her. You have to deal with her human side as well. She is a baby werewolf; she can't control her turning right now."

Steve looked down to the floor and shook his head as tears began to fall. Isabelle rolled her eyes and sighed as she looked down at Emma.

"Let me talk with the child," Isabelle announced softly, "She is still yours but let me calm her frazzled nerves."

Steve looked up at his maker and beamed with happiness. His maker was treating him like he was her child once again. He felt his undead heart skip a beat at her words.

"Now leave us," she whispered.

Isabelle smiled as she looked over to Emma and smiled as Steve walked out of her bedroom. She turned to the little girl and grabbed her hand and walked her toward the bed.

"Sit with me," Isabelle announced softly with a kind smile.

"Now, little Emma," she announced as she looked at Emma, "must you be so hard on him?"

"I don't like him," Emma answered quickly and in anger.

Isabelle giggled and replied, "Well I don't either! But, Emma, are you like most other children?"

"What do you mean," Emma asked.

"Do you wish that you were older," Isabelle asked with a smile.

"Yes," Emma answered.

"Well being an adult means doing things that you really don't want to do," Isabelle answered. "That includes suffering fools by the likes of Steve and Salome in my case. Do you understand what I am trying to say sweetie?"

Emma looked up at the woman that was near her and shook her head, "You want me to be nice to Steve."

"Yes," Isabelle stated happily. "You are the smartest werechild that I have met in a long while."

Emma looked at the vampire and looked at her features.

"What do you have to do that you don't like to do," the child asked.

Isabelle smiled and replied, "Lots of things. The most recent is being stuck here. I'd much prefer sitting in front of a fire in Edgington manner with a good book in my hand."

"Are you a princess," Emma asked, "You dress like one."

Isabelle giggled at her and replied, "I was a princess for a long while actually."

"I knew it. Your name is Belle, you speak French, you like to read," Emma stated happily, "Did you fall in love with a beast?"

Isabelle giggled at her words and replied, "That I did. I am the true story of Beauty and the Beast."

Emma smiled at her and asked, "Do you know any stories?"

"Oh, I know many," Isabelle informed her as she pulled Emma into her arms, "I even know a few poems too."

"I like poems," the little girl admitted.

"You do," Isabelle asked.

"Will you tell me one," Emma asked.

Isabelle smiled at the girl and replied, "Have you ever heard of Annabel Lee? It is my favorite Poe poem."

Emma shook her head no.

Isabelle smiled as she rocked the girl in her arms slightly and started to hum out of instinct.

"It was many and many a year ago," Isabelle recited from heart, "In a kingdom by the sea, that a maiden there lived whom you may know by the name of Annabel Lee."

Isabelle stopped as she waited for the little girl to interrupt. She was amazed that she did not. This was the first wolfchild that did not interrupt her.

"Why'd you stop," Emma asked.

Isabelle smiled with pride and continued, "And this maiden she lived with no other thought than to love and be loved by me. I was a child and she was a child, in this kingdom by the sea; but we loved with a love that was more than love, I and my Annabel Lee; with a love that the winged seraphs of heaven coveted her and me."

Isabelle looked over to the rose and smiled at it as memories of her and Russell flooded her memories. He had been her first and her last. He had made her a woman and gave her the world. He had given her the way to have everything that her heart ever desired. He had given her adventure and love…something a peasant in 1800's France would never have.

"And this was the reason that, long ago, in this kingdom by the sea, a wind blew out of a cloud, chilling my beautiful Annabel Lee; So that her highborn kinsman came and bore her away from me, to shut her up in a sepulcher in this kingdom by the sea," Isabelle recited as she continued to rock the little girl in her arms, "The angels, not half so happy in heaven, went envying her and me- Yes!- that was the reason (as all men know, in this kingdom by the sea) that the wind came out of the cloud by night, chilling and killing my Annabel Lee."

Emma looked up at her with worry in her eyes but she said nothing of this worry. Isabelle smiled softly at the little girl.

"But our love it was stronger by far than the love of those who were older than we- of many far wiser than we- and neither the angels in heaven above, nor the demons down under the sea, can ever dissever my soul from the soul of the beautiful Annabel Lee," Isabelle continued with a sad tone, "For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams of the beautiful Annabel Lee; And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes of the beautiful Annabel Lee; And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride, in the sepulcher there by the sea, in her tomb by the sounding sea."

"That's pretty," Emma informed her as she snuggled against Isabelle's chest.

"It is, isn't it, dear one?"

A silence entered the room between this child and this vampire.

"Are you hungry," Isabelle asked with a smile as she looked down at the young wolf girl.

"A little," Emma admitted.

"Well then," she announced happily and bounced Emma off of her lap and stood quickly as she looked at the girl, "I'm going to invite you to be my guest and put my service to the test. What would you like?"

"Not vegetables," Emma informed her quickly.

Isabelle giggled at the girl and smiled at as they walked toward the door.

"Now, you will have to stay close to me," she whispered, "We wouldn't want any one of these horrid vampires to get you, now would we?"

"No," Emma answered as they walked down the hallway and toward the kitchen.

As they walked, Isabelle kept watching as Emma snuck peeks at her. Isabelle couldn't help but smile at the young girl's growing curiosity and trust.

"It's not polite to stare Emma," Isabelle informed her with a smile as they walked down a flight of stairs toward the kitchen.

"You hate vampires," Emma asked as they walked into the kitchen.

Metal instruments were surrounding them, it was a very modern and high tech kitchen.

"It's not that I hate them," Isabelle admitted softly as she walked toward the kitchen.

The very idea that vampires had a fully stocked kitchen was laughable. She wouldn't believe it if she wasn't looking at it. She knew that it was here for the humans that were locked in the holding cells.

"Then what is it," Emma asked as she played with her fingers on the table.

"I don't know what it is," she whispered, "I'm a vampire with morals and when I see one that doesn't have a set of morals…or a certain class, well then I detest them."

"I heard one of the guards talking about you," Emma informed her quickly.

"And what do they say of me, Emma," she asked with a smile as she placed a pan on the stove.

Emma smiled brightly at this vampire and replied, "They have a bet going on."

"A bet?"

"Some say you aren't going to do anything to the other vampires. They say you are just full of hot air," Emma informed her.

Isabelle scoffed at this statement.

"And the other half?"

"They say that you are going to bring H E double hockey sticks to the vampires that you are just waiting for the perfect time," the little girl informed her.

Isabelle smiled and replied, "You know the secret to a great story is to not bring in the action until you build up the suspense and the real truth is that all strong women are absolutely unpredictable."

"Do all vampires cook," Emma asked as she watched the vampire throw some random things into the egg concoction.

"Why heavens no, my dear child," Isabelle announced in an amused tone, "but there is a stereotype that says all people with French blood in their veins have the ability to cook."

Emma looked at her with a smile on her face as the vampire started to hum.

"_Don't believe me ask the dishes," _Isabelle sang softly as she watched the egg start to cook, "_After all miss this is France and a dinner here is never second best!"_

Isabelle turned to see the wolf girl smiling at her little break out in song.

"I raise baby werewolves," Isabelle informed her softly as she flipped the egg into the air. "My very first werewolf was Peter in France a long long time ago."

"So you really are Belle from Beauty and the Beast? Mommy told me that it is set in France," Emma asked.

"Maybe," Isabelle replied, "Except I died without being in love with the beast. I only fell in love with him after I was dead."

"Is being dead fun," Emma asked.

Isabelle giggled as she grabbed a plate from the cabinets and sat it beside the stove.

"I wouldn't recommend it," Isabelle replied softy as the smells from the eggs tingled her senses. "It's not fun losing everything that matters to you."

Isabelle flipped the egg onto the plate and sat it in front of the girl and sat beside her and smiled as she watched the girl place a large bite into her mouth.

"The thing about my story is the prince never came, the princess died, and then she became the lover of Gentleman Death in silk and lace," Isabelle whispered to the little girl with a soft yet sad smile.

* * *

**I of course don't own Annabel Lee that's all Poe's work there. I only included it because I watched a movie forever and a day ago (I believe it was called Tale of the Vampire or something) and it was about that poem. I also suck at finding meaning in poems so I looked it up and I found many many interpretations of it. There was one that was interesting. It said that it was about necrophelia...and it kind of fits. Vampires are dead so if you have sex with a vampire...well then, ya know...**

**Do you see the references to Anne Rice? :)**

**Next chapter is when I pull away from the main story line and change it completely. I really like how I have changed it. I can't wait to hear what you guys think after next chapter :)**

**Review please?**


	12. Fight of the God

**Chapter 12: Fight of the God**

**A/N: And here we go...**

* * *

Isabelle watched as the vampire guards surrounded her with their guns. She smiled at them and shook her head.

"Is it my turn already to fall victim to delusions," she asked happily as she watched Bill walk toward her.

"You mustn't talk like that, it is blaspheme," Bill informed her as he waited for her to walk out of the room.

"And lying is a sin, that my idiot enemy, is blaspheme as well," she stated as she walked passed him, "but it hasn't stopped you from doing it. To Lorena, to Sophie-Anne, to Eric, to Russell, to me, to yourself, to Sookie, and even our darling Sloppy Seconds. I believe that you are what people like to refer to as a hypocrite, Mr. Compton."

Bill watched as she walked passed him toward the room where she would meet this vampire god. He felt anger come over him and the want to attack her and stake her as he watched her run a finger along the guards chest in a very sexually teasing manner. He hated this woman with a burning passion. She embodied everything that Lorena was and everything that Russell is.

"You can try," Isabelle announced with a knowing grin as she turned quickly to look at him, "but we both know that you'd be goo on the ground before you even tried to jump me."

Bill looked at her in confusion and shook his head. He did not know why this vampire was so strong. He knew it could not be just because of Russell Edgington. Talbot was not a very strong vampire. There had to be something else. This vampire could kill them all in a blink. The question was, why hadn't she?

"Let's go," Isabelle demanded as she continued forward, "Let's see this amazing vampire goddess. Let's boot and rally, onward into the valley and into the shadow of death! I say to you now, that I shall fear no evil!"

Bill rolled his eyes at this vampire's theatrics.

Isabelle rolled her eyes as she got to the door and smiled at him as he looked her up and down.

"Tell me, Compton," she whispered with a smile, "is she naked, covered in blood, and has a bush that just needs a good cut?"

Bill raised his hand to her to slap her mouth but she moved too quickly for him and he slapped the wall behind her. He turned to see her already standing in the middle of the room with a large toothy grin.

"Tell me what she looks like," Isabelle asked, "I'd like to know that the right god shows up to me. We wouldn't want some Pagan god from the Old World to make an appearance…or a demon to take over my body."

"She's the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes upon," Bill informed her as he watched her roll her eyes, "She has the darkest hair and the whitest of fangs."

"I'd suggest you silver me," she announced as she glared at him and ignored his biased discription, "but we both know that it doesn't work for some unknown reason."

He watched as she looked up to the cameras and she smiled.

"Will you and Sloppy Seconds be able to pull yourselves off of each other to watch me in case Lilith tries to rip my head off for my blasphemous ways," she asked with a wicked grin.

"Her name is Salome. You show her the respect she deserves," Bill informed her harshly.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and replied, "I don't give respect for whores in the bible, no matter how much they want to believe it is because they were born into a severely fucked up family."

"How do you know that," Bill asked as he looked at her with distrust.

She smiled at him as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Beats me," she announced casually. "Let's get this show on the road soldier."

She smiled as Bill walked into the room as she fell to her knees slowly. She looked down quickly to see that her slip was showing and she pointed at Bill.

"Hold on," she whispered as she wagged her index finger at Bill, "I have to look decent for Lilith."

Bill rolled his eyes as he watched this vampire fix her skirt and then lean her head back and stick her tongue out. She giggled as he let two drips of blood fall onto her tongue and drip down to the back of her throat.

"Better hurry to your Sally May," Isabelle announced happily as she giggled uncontrollably as Bill hurried out of the room.

As he opened the door, he saw Salome looking at him with slight anger on her face.

"I am getting sick of her nicknames and her snide comments," Salome informed him harshly. "I hate the French."

Bill smiled at her as he walked toward her and looked at the camera.

"It's just a way for her to counteract the truth, she doesn't want to see it but she will, tonight," Bill informed her.

"I don't know," Salome answered.

"Do you doubt Lilith," Bill asked in shock as he eyed this beautiful vampire up and down.

"No but there is something about this one," Salome informed him as she looked over to Isabelle in the camera, "She knows too much, she knows things that there should be no reason in her knowing. She speaks of things from my past as if she were there."

Bill started to reply to her but then he noticed Salome's eyes grow wide.

Bill and Salome looked at the screens that showed Isabelle on her knees. The vampire was gagging and heaving. They watched as the vampire vomited large amounts of blood to the floor and coughed as more made its way up from her stomach. Bill and Salome looked toward each other as Isabelle's gags turned to a shrill laughter that sent shivers down their spines. They watched as Isabelle looked up quickly and her laughter became something of a sound that could be considered that of a banshee on a midnight spree.

They knew that Lilith was making herself known to Isabelle.

"We should have staked her for her mouth," Salome announced. "Look how she disrespects our god. Laughing in her face!"

"And cause Russell to retaliate as he did over Talbot," Bill asked harshly as he kept a careful eye on Isabelle.

"What is she doing," Bill asked as he watched her arms move quickly behind her and then moved down the trunk of her body in a lustful way all while still laughing in a screech like manner.

Bill listened as Isabelle started speaking in a strange tongue that he had never heard spoken before. He turned to Salome who looked as if she was seeing the devil in the flesh. Bill turned his attentions back on the vampire woman and watched as if he were watching the devil take over a body from some sick exorcism movie.

"What is she saying," Bill screamed as they watched Isabelle hiss at the unseen goddess.

Salome shook her head as she looked at the young vampire. She watched as Isabelle spit at the floor and laughed loudly as she kept screaming at the goddess in her strange language.

Confusion spread through the two viewing vampires like a plague that was on a path to destroy everything that they knew to be fact.

"You," Isabelle hissed in English, her voice dragged on as if someone else was inside of her, "You are nothing! Lilith, ha! You are nothing but a slave!"

Bill looked at Salome for an explanation but she had none. She just shook her head in disbelief. Eric had not done this. Eric had seen Godric and he had seen Lilith kill him. It was all part of Lilith and God's plan.

But this…this was different. She didn't know how to interpret what she was seeing. It was horrifying but yet she could not look away.

They both looked at the screen to see Isabelle's head fall and she took deep breaths as the horrific laughter continued to escape her.

"What the hell," Bill asked as Isabelle looked up at the cameras with a toothy smile. He shook his head at what he saw.

"That cannot be," Salome informed softly as she looked on Isabelle who had a bloodied line across her forehead that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

...

Isabelle stood and glared at Lilith. Her fangs had fallen quickly as she glared at the goddess in front of her. She had been right when she guessed that she would be naked and bloodied.

"You can never be what I am," Isabelle announced with a wicked laugh that came from deep within her. "You are nothing but a slave to me."

Lilith stood before her and looked at her in anger for her blasphemous words.

"I will bring up the dead to eat the living and the dead will outnumber the living," Isabelle hissed at Lilith as she listened to the cawing like sound that escaped this being that stood in front of her. "I am Ishtar, and I am Isis, I am God, and I am the Virgin fucking Mary! I am the mother of both human and vampire! My blood has transferred from vampire to vampire! My soul to human to human! I am the loving mother!"

Lilith looked at her as the anger quickly escaped her as she recognized the words that had been spoken by this vampire.

Isabelle held her arms out wide as if she was Jesus on the crucifix and announced with a large smile on her face, "Make no mistake, mine is the true face of vampire!"

Isabelle laughed wickedly as she bowed her head. The laughter erupted through her and made her body shiver. She had used the same words as Russell, her loving maker, had used only a year ago. She snapped her head back up to see the goddess standing up at her with wide eyes and long viper like fangs that had fallen.

"Why would they seek your forgiveness," Isabelle asked softly. "Why would they come to you? You are nothing but a spirit in the night wind, a clawed bird demon? You are," she stopped as she smiled a toothy grin at Lilith, "NOTHING compared to me."

Isabelle stood quickly and laughed wickedly as Lilith quickly fell to her knees and grabbed her hand. Isabelle watched with angry eyes as the lesser goddess kissed the ring that Russell had presented her with some time ago.

"You are nothing," Isabelle whispered harshly as she looked down at the bloodied goddess and jerked her hand away from her.

Bill and Salome watched through the cameras as Isabelle moved in a circle like a predator. This had been a very strange turn of events.

"What is going on," Bill asked in confusion and panic. He had watched Eric and Nora's experience but this was something completely different.

"You dared to take my place," he heard Isabelle hiss at nothing in the room, "You conspired against me. You turned vampire against human! You've broken our laws, our rules! God damned you once and I shall damn you again!"

"What the hell," Bill stated in worry and confusion as he watched the lights start to flicker on and off and strobe like lights fill the room. The only thing they could hear was the violent laughter and the screech owl like hisses that they knew belonged to Lilith.

"Listen," Salome demanded as she pointed to the cameras that were still flashing.

Bill listened. He heard nothing. There was no laughter. There were no bird like hisses. There was just an eerie silence.

"What happened," Bill asked as he looked at Salome for answers but as he did the cameras returned to normal and they looked in on the room to see blood strewn about the room like a crazy psychopath had murdered a group of people inside.

Bill knew that if wasn't a vampire that the scene would cause him to become violently ill.

"Lilith killed her," Bill stated as he pointed to the large pile of bloody goo that lay on the ground in the middle of the floor where Isabelle had recently stood before the lights had flickered in such a strange and violent way.

"Praise Lilith," Salome announced as she looked up to the ceiling with her hands spread to her side.

"Praise her," Bill announced with relief, "For her will be done."

* * *

**And this is where we completely break off from the show! The only thing that I respected about Lilith this season is that they did have bird like hissing sounds. I did a lot of research on lots religions for this story. Though I am taking creative liscence and molding them for my own use, much like True Blood does.**

**Now, the question is...was it real? Is it just the blood effecting Isabelle in some strange way? Is it possible that she is a goddess? Is our beloved Isabelle dead and lost to us forever?!**

**What did I just do to you!? :)**

**What do you predict will happen?**

**If you are like WTH is this...I'm going to let you know that I do /write things for a reason. I thought that the way the TB writers used this story line was horrid. I have worked really really hard to make the religious storyline complex and intelligent which the TB writers failed to do. **

**10 reviews and the next will go up. It's still in the editing/adding on process so that's for the high number...and the fact that this is a crucial chapter with lots of goings on. :)**


	13. The Great Escape

**Chapter 13: The Great Escape**

"Lilith killed Isabelle," Bill announced as Salome and he hurried down the hall toward the room where Isabelle's remains lay still. He had a strange feeling of foreboding as they started to open the door. He knew that something was not right with this situation at all.

The words that Isabelle had spoken were filled with conviction as if she had really meant them. He knew that in some religions, gods and devils could take human form, but it just seem so unlikely that one would be reborn into a child of Russell Edgington…but then again Russell Edgington was the poster boy for the Sanguinistas. It made sense, but it just seemed highly unlikely to him.

"Oh my God," Salome announced as she placed her hand around her throat as she looked at the walls.

Blood painted the white walls as well as the floor and the ceiling.

"Lilith killed her for her blasphemous words," Salome announced with a smile of disbelief. "She made herself known to us once again."

"Who is Ishtar," Bill asked as he walked deeper into the room and kneeled over to look at the bloodied goo that surrounded him.

"Ishtar is a goddess," Salome informed him as she followed him with a smile on her face. "She's a goddess of fertility, of war, of love, and of sex. She's a pagan goddess to our religion. She is not real."

"And Isis, she was the one that-"

"Brought her husband back from the dead," Salome answered. "Old tales of the Old World. Isis is considered the goddess of rebirth and reincarnation, and as a protector of the dead."

"What if Isabelle was a goddess in vampire form," Bill asked as he looked at Salome in confusion. "These goddesses all have a connection to vampires in some form."

"As you can see, Lilith is the only goddess. If Isabelle was a god in living form then she was Lucifer to Lilith. Lilith has banished Isabelle for her blasphemous ways just as it was written in the Bible."

"Are you doubtful," Salome asked as she grabbed his hands and held them tightly in her hands.

"How can I be," Bill asked as he looked around him, "I saw with my own eyes what she is capable of doing. She is real. I believe now more than ever."

"Seeing is believing," Salome informed Bill as she leaned in and placed a kiss upon his lips.

"Now come," Salome informed him as she stood tall and watched as Bill looked up at her, "We have lots of work to do now."

...

Isabelle walked with a lethal stealthiness that only the greatest of predators were blessed with as she slowly made her way down the hallway toward the holding cells.

There was something that she wanted to do before she escaped this horrible place. She smiled at her great revelation and she knew that they would start to second guess themselves soon. The greatest threat to a belief is doubt. She knew that when she reappeared in front of them that the doubt would come back full force within them and Lilith would be no more.

"Hello Nigel," she announced as she placed her hands upon the silver bars. She smiled as she looked down on him to see that he was locked back in the holding cells.

Nigel stood quickly to see her and he smiled at her.

Isabelle could smell how desperately he wanted out of his cage. She felt disgust come over her once again as she looked at his disfigured face.

"Isabelle," he asked in confusion, "What brings you down here? I thought you didn't like me?"

"I don't," she whispered with a toothy grin.

Nigel looked her over and noticed all the blood that covered her white dress. He cleared his throat as he looked at her sharp fangs and her bright blue eyes that were filled with hatred.

"Isn't it sad that though they are Sanguinistas, you are not allowed to play because you are too extreme," Isabelle admitted with a smile as she leaned forward into the silver, "And the reason you aren't allowed to play is all because of a little wolf girl that Steve and Russell decided to adopt."

Nigel turned to look at the naked humans around him and then shook his head in agreement to her.

"They stuck me down here with all these blood bags, teasing me," Nigel replied to her with sadness in his voice, "It's inhumane, it's so…so…so unvampire like!"

"It is, isn't it," she asked as she looked over to the humans that were looking at her with fear clearly in their eyes. Isabelle leaned forward and sniffed the air ever so dainty like and smiled.

"It's very inhumane to lock up a creature that has done nothing to be punished," Isabelle informed as she looked back at Nigel with a wicked smile. "It's downright barbaric…almost Viking barbarianism to be honest."

Nigel nodded at her words though she could tell that he did not understand what she was saying based on the look of confusion that he held in his eyes and in the smile he was giving her.

"What are you doing," Nigel asked as he looked up at Isabelle.

Isabelle smiled at him wickedly and opened the silver encrusted door with such strength that he could barely believe it.

"Hey how'd you do that," he asked as he looked at her hands that had no mark of a burn from the silver. "You could have gotten us out of here when you first got thrown in here."

"I had my plans," Isabelle whispered with a smile as she walked toward him, "I've had my plans all along…even before Russell was dug up by yours truly."

"Hey that Russell Edgington," Nigel announced as fear started to feel him as he looked into the cold blue eyes that were looking back at him, "He is one hell of a vampire. I, for one, could not be more happier that he survived…and you know what, I hope he takes that Salome bitch out and takes over."

"I think so too," Isabelle whispered as she looked him over with a toothy grin.

Isabelle grinned at him as she pushed him into a corner. Nigel looked at her in confusion and then shook his head as a strange panic took over him.

"Look, Look," he scrambled to say, "I haven't touched that little girl. I know not to do that to one of Mr. Edgington's things. That's why I haven't made a move to hit on ya. Though...I…ugh…I wish I could because you are drop dead gorgeous."

"Drop dead gorgeous you say," she asked condescending like and watched as Nigel's back hit the wall.

"I swear that I never even thought about touching that little wolf. Wolves aren't my cup of tea," Nigel informed quickly as panic filled him as he felt like the cell walls were closing in on him.

"Oh that is not why I am here at all," Isabelle said in a mock whine.

Nigel looked at her in confusion and then forced a small smile as he looked at her bloodied dress.

"Did you kill-"

He hadn't had the chance to finish his question before she shoved him into the wall hard and wrapped her hand around his throat.

"I have come for all the other little children that you have killed," she hissed, "All those newborns that hadn't taken a breath of air, all those young children that had dreams of changing the world for the better."

"Belle, Belle," he started to beg as she rose him into the air higher and higher until they were a mere few inches to the cieling.

"Sorry, they'll try to kill me if I don't hurry," she announced and slammed her hand into his chest.

She smiled as she let her nails dig deep into his heart. She watched as Nigel looked at her in pain as blood started to fall from his mouth and his nose. She leaned forward and placed a small kiss upon his burned cheek and then giggled at him.

"Does it hurt," she asked as she watched Nigel's eyes flutter as tears spilled over as he tried to escape from her sharp grace.

"If you don't struggle it won't hurt so much," she informed him happily as she let her sharp fingers slowly rip at the muscles that held his heart into place.

She wanted to make this be the worst thing that he had ever felt in his whole life.

Isabelle leaned into him and whispered in his ear, "I saved that child when Lilith appeared to you. I should have staked you that night but I find that revenge is sweeter when served cold."

She fingered at his heart and listened to Nigel try to gurgle something toward her.

"What's that Nigel? I can't really understand you dear," she announced as she looked him over as he looked at her with sad pain filled eyes.

She leaned in slightly and smiled as she tried to understand him and then she just gave up.

"Why yes I will end your insignificant little life for you," she answered happily, "Life is absurd, is it not Nigel?"

"May devils fly you to your resting place," she hissed as she pulled his heart out and watched as he turned to goo in front of her.

She turned to see guards standing behind her looking at her in a strange horror as she smiled at them wickedly with the heart in her hands.

"Would you like to share," she whispered as she licked part of the heart and then threw it to the ground and stepped on it.

The guards watched as blood from the heart gushed out and stained her glass high heels.

"Too bad, I'm not the sharing type," she informed them harshly as she rushed passed them and toward the meeting room where Russell was sitting in on a meeting.

...

"I've ordered translations for the book of Lilith in seventy languages," Nora announced as she typed away on her lap top, "Every new vampire should be required to learn it."

"And the old should as well," Eric informed them as he looked around her.

Bill looked over to Eric and smiled at him for attempting to be a part of this new regime. Then he looked over to Russell and looked at him with confusion on his face.

Russell was sitting at the end of the table with his feet propped up and leaned back lazily as he listened to the conversations.

It wasn't the behavior that he had expected from a vampire like Russell when his child was just killed. He had seen what Russell did after Eric had killed Talbot. The man went crazy and staked a news anchor on live TV. He would have thought that Russell would go further over the edge if his last known child met the true death.

"Russell," Bill announced and watched as Russell looked over to him with a small smile. "Are you not heartbroken over the loss of your child?"

"And which one might you be referring to, Compton," Russell asked, "My fine Greek prince or my beautiful multicultural goddess?"

Russell chuckled at the last one. He had been questioned by Salome after he had returned from dinner. He thought the whole thing to be hysterical but he knew that his child was not dead. He would have felt it.

"I mean really, I'd think I would now if my own child was a goddess," Russell informed them. "I think that in our many intimate moments that I would see if she wore a golden halo."

Eric looked at Bill and then to Russell. He hadn't heard anything about Isabelel being a goddess. He had just heard that she had met the true death.

"That's not what I asked," Bill informed him harshly. "You staked a man in front of millions of viewers because Eric killed Talbot. Now, I am asking you why haven't you done anything just as crazy for Isabelle?"

Russell smiled at Compton and replied as he shrugged his shoulders, "She picked her side. She couldn't accept Lilith as god. That's her own problem."

Bill nodded at him but still felt suspicion as he turned away from him.

"Yes, we want everyone to accept Lilith, don't we," Eric asked as he looked over to Nora, trying to change the topic.

"Are we seriously sitting here discussing education reform and the idea that there are other goddesses out there," Russell asked as he looked over to Salome and then to Eric.

"Are we vampires or school masters," Russell asked in agitation.

"The word is sacred," Salome announced as she looked to Russell, confusion was coming over her as she looked at the 3,000 year old vampire. He was not acting like a vampire that had just lost his only child.

"And how do you suppose that we seize our," he used air quotes, "rightful place in the hierarchy of beings when we are as helpless as hamsters for twelve hours out of the day?"

"That is the way we were created," Kibwe announced.

"But that's not how we have to remain," Russell informed him quickly.

Russell stood and looked over to Eric and Bill and gave them a knowing smile.

"The legends are true," Russell informed them as he leaned over the table to look at each one of the vampires around him, "The blood of the fae allows us to day walk."

He looked over to Bill and Eric and smiled at them.

"Compton, Northman," he announced harshly, "You both drunk from the same fairy I have."

"And you know it lasts only a few minutes at most before you fry," Eric informed him quickly.

The door burst open from behind them and they turned quickly to see Isabelle walking inside with a large grin on her face with blood still covering her clothes.

Bill looked over to Salome with disbelief as Isabelle took her rightful place beside Russell.

"It's that horrid moment when you realize that the true god has aligned with your greatest villain isn't it," Isabelle hissed as she looked to Salome and then to Bill. She turned quickly to see a new vampire in the room sitting in the corner alone.

"And look who we have here," she announced wickedly with a toothy grin, "Compton's little princess. I can tell she doesn't have Lilith in her heart…oh wait," Isabelle looked at Salome and Bill with harsh eyes, "Lilith is painted on the walls of that little white room. Sorry for the mess but she just really pisses me off."

Isabelle leaned over slightly and smiled at Russell.

"Continue on with the day walking idea my love," Isabelle announced happily.

"The Wright brothers first flight lasted twelve seconds," Russell informed them, "Did they turn to each other and say 'Twelve seconds is pretty good, let's give up and try something else'?"

Isabelle glared at Bill and Salome as Russell looked around the table.

"We harness the blood," Russell announced with great fervor, "We study it. We capture another fairy, even breed them. If the Japanese can synthesize human blood then why can't we do the same thing with fairy blood?"

Isabelle watched as Salome stood up quickly and walked toward Russell in anger. Isabelle let her fangs fall as she watched Salome move toward them.

"Cause we are of the night," Salome informed Russell. "The sun is forbidden to us. Fairies are an abomination."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and listened to Russell sigh in aggravation.

"Their blood is like sucking on Heaven," Russell informed her as he walked toward her. "You know what, I wish, I wish that I had just one drop of fairy blood to stuff in your pie hole!"

"I saved you Russell," Salome hissed at him, "I can put you in the ground."

Isabelle felt rage fill her at Salome's words and she watched as Russell grabbed her and flung her across the room. She hurried toward Salome and placed her silver soled heels onto the woman's chest. She watched with a wicked grin as smoke moved up from the woman's burning flesh.

Isabelle leaned over Salome as she grabbed onto Isabelle's ankle and tried to push her off but it was for nothing.

"Silver glass heels, like Cinderella. You like," Isabelle hissed as she let her fangs graze against Salome's neck.

She watched as Salome closed her eyes as pain filled her. Isabelle smiled as she listened to the whimpers that this vampire was trying to conceal inside of her.

"Good. Now give me one reason to not kill you," she whispered in Salome's ear as she let her heel pierce deep into Salome's chest. She could feel muscle and tissue being burned as she applied more pressure.

"Not now pumpkin," she heard Russell coo toward her, "You'll have your chance soon."

Isabelle turned quickly and watched as Nora stood quickly in an effort to attack Russell but her maker was quicker. Isabelle smiled as she looked back down at Salome and hid her fangs.

She watched as Russell placed his hand on Nora and looked over to Bill and Eric who had jumped up from the sudden movements.

"Oh please," Russell begged, "Give me an excuse to kill the both of you. Or hell, why not all of you?"

She watched as Russell pushed Nora to the side and he jumped onto the table. She let go of Salome and hurried to the table for protection in case one of the vampires decided to get a little froggy.

"I am 3,000 years old," Russell informed them, his voice changing back to his German accent, "I am stronger than all of you combined!"

She smiled as she watched him wave his arms about in anger. She let her eyes glance over Eric, Bill, Salome, and Nora. Those were the vampires that were the biggest threats.

"How long did you think that I would be your lap dog," he asked harshly and looked over to Salome as she tried to sneak up on him.

Isabelle turned to her and shook her head and Salome stopped quickly as Russell turned back around. Isabelle smiled as she watched the hole in the vampire's chest slowlybegin to heal. She loved the idea that she was immune to something that could cause so much damage. Praise Charles Darwin for his theory of evolution with species; it was of great benefit and importance to her.

"I offered you the opportunity to share in the greatest advancement in the history of our race," Russell explained harshly, "and the small mindedness of your religion is literally keeping you in the dark!"

Isabelle smiled at his statement. That was the essence of every religion. She had seen it when she was human. Science was the devil in her times.

"You can keep your Lilith," Russell hissed, "I will not be constrained by your god or anyone else's!"

He turned to look down at his child and smiled at her. She beamed up at him in his anger and felt a burning passion and blood lust that filled her once before when she watched Russell lick the blood off of his hand on live TV.

"I will have the sun," he screamed as he held his hands out and looked toward the ceiling. Isabelle knew that he was in a very vulnerable position and that he was trusting her to protect him if someone decided to make a move.

Eric and Bill watched as Russell and Isabelle hurried out of the room.

"What the hell are we going to do now," Bill screamed as he looked over to Salome. "Now Russell and Isabelle, who is a fucking goddess incarnate, are out on the streets!"

"We will think of something," Salome hissed.

Eric turned to look at Bill and shook his head.

"Goddess," he asked in confusion as he turned back to the moving doors. "You think the child of Russell Edgington is a goddess?"

...

Isabelle smiled as they walked into Franklin's old New Orleans house. She could smell mold and the bodies of dead rats but nothing could keep away the giddiness inside of her. She turned happily to look at Russell and she hurried toward his side.

"Finally," she whispered and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. "I have been waiting for you to explode."

She smiled as she looked him over as he placed his hands upon her waist and looked down at her.

"What is wrong," she asked as he moved away from her and his shoulders fell as he looked around them.

Isabelle looked at Russell as he paced back and forth. She could tell that he was annoyed at what had happened with the Authority. She smiled at him as she saw the worried man that not very many others had seen upon him. She hurried to his side and placed her hand upon his shoulder.

Russell looked down at his child and smiled at her bright blue eyes.

"If neither foes nor loving friends can hurt you, if all men count with you, but none too much, if you can fill the unforgiving minute with sixty seconds' worth of distance run, yours is the Earth and everything that's in it," Isabelle recited a poem that she had read long ago.

"Rudyard Kipling," Russell announced as he looked down at his child with a small smile.

"Your favorite," she replied as she pulled his hand into hers and leaned over slightly to place a small kiss upon his ring.

"I will have to go back," Russell informed her.

She looked at him in confusion and shook her head as she looked up at him.

"Whatever for," she asked, "We have escaped them. We need to get out of here before they recapture us and kill us. Let's fly to France and be home again."

"I have to go back for Steve," Russell informed his child.

Isabelle shook her head at him. She felt a quick pain overtake her but she buried it deep within her.

"Then we will go together," she whispered as she leaned toward him and placed a kiss on his lips again, "And we will kill them together as we had planned...but I have the perfect plan for them."

* * *

**So what is Isabelle planning? **


	14. The Chosen Ones & the Upcoming Wars

**Chapter 14: The Chosen Ones & Upcoming Wars**

**So the question is...is Isabelle a goddess?**

* * *

Isabelle and Russell hurried into the compound of the Authority once again. This time taking out every guard that came to try and stop them. Isabelle stopped quickly in the hallway and looked toward her maker with a large smile on her face.

"You have a little blood right there," she informed him with a smile as she pointed to her own blood covered face.

Isabelle looked around and smiled as she looked toward the cameras. She raised her hand slightly and waved at whoever was watching them in some dark hidden room.

"Where is he," Russell asked as he walked forward.

Isabelle smiled as she looked around the small hallway.

"He's in his bedroom," she whispered and then smiled at him and added wickedly, "Don't take too long. I can't hold them all back on my own."

Russell smiled at her and then hurried toward Steve Newlin's bedroom. Isabelle smiled as she looked around the room.

"Come out, come out wherever you are Billy Boy," she hissed with a smile as she looked around in a circle and then rushed down the hall.

She stopped quickly as she heard Salome's heels clicking in a rush toward her. She smiled wickedly as she placed her back against the wall and waited for the woman to walk passed her.

Isabelle smiled quickly and shoved Salome hard into the wall. She giggled as she watched the wall crack as Salome fell to the floor.

"Looks like I nailed you," Isabelle announced happily as she examined her nails casually as she waited for Salome to stand up.

Salome looked up at the woman through her fallen hair. She hurried to her feet and looked at the woman that stood in front of her.

"You look so tense, Salome. Is it something that I've done," Isabelle asked softly as she smiled brightly at Salome.

"Russell was caught on tape with Steve," Salome informed her.

Isabelle shrugged and replied, "I don't see what there is to be upset about. This is a Sanguinista regime now. What's it matter that the United States have found out about it?"

Salome did not answer her.

Isabelle raised her brow at her and added, "It's in the nature of this country to know everything. It's how they have survived so long," Isabelle giggled, "You think it's because democracy is so fun?"

Salome watched as Isabelle rolled her eyes in amusement.

"The General came to us. He told us that the government has a weapon of mass vampire destruction."

"A WMVP," Isabelle asked with a smile, "Never was it said that the government was creative or imaginative in any aspects."

"Northman killed him in the name of Lilith," Salome informed her.

Isabelle smiled.

"He's of Viking blood what did you expect to happen," Isabelle hissed.

"What are you," Salome asked as she watched Isabelle walk around her with a toothy grin.

"Just a girl," Isabelle informed her.

"In the room, what happened," Salome asked as she turned to Isabelle, "It was real wasn't it? You are of God?"

Isabelle tilted her head and smiled at her as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I could be," Isabelle informed her, "or it could just be that you don't keep a careful eye on just how many guards you have in this place."

"Lilith," Salome started.

"Is a lie," she snapped aggressively.

Salome closed her eyes at the woman's words.

"I don't believe you," Salome whispered with her eyes still closed.

"Then drink the blood," Isabelle demanded of her, "Drink all of her. It is her blood after all. It is said in legends of old that whomever drinks the blood will bring in the apocalypse and with it all of the dead will rise again…"

Isabelle watched as Salome smiled up at her with a look of glee in her eyes.

"But then there is another that will rise," Isabelle informed her, "In the Old World, the devil is said to rise with the last drop. With the consumption of the blood, you bring a war of biblical proportions. The question that remains is just which side is Lilith on? Is she the devil or is what could be inside of me the devil? That is where you must look inside of you and decide if you doubt your religion? Am I telling the truth or am I just the devilish fiend created by Russell Edgington that lies deceptively well...and there in lies the doubt that fills your mind."

Salome looked up to Isabelle and shook her head.

"No matter, if it means anything," Isabelle announced as she placed her hands upon Salome's shoulders, "I choose you to drink the blood. I singled you out at the beginning, Salome. You and I are destined for this dance."

Salome turned quickly to look at Isabelle but found that the vampire had already disappeared on her.

...

Isabelle giggled slightly at the yarn that she had spun for Salome. She walked into a tiny room and smiled as she looked at the machine that injected pure silver into vampires. She looked it over casually and then pulled the small vial that held pure silver inside of it.

She turned quickly to see Bill Compton standing behind her.

"What are you doing here," Bill asked as he slowly walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

Isabelle smiled at him and watched him with harsh eyes.

"I've come to talk with you," Isabelle informed him, "I feel that I have been too harsh upon you. Who am I to judge you and your past?"

"You are who you say you are," Bill announced as he looked at her through curious eyes, "You are a goddess?"

"I could be," she whispered, "but what goddess would become the lover of Russell Edgington? You at one time were wholeheartedly Christian and isn't the Christian God supposed to despise everything ugly and horrid? If I myself am God then what makes me love Russell with a passion unsurpassed in any story?"

Bill stepped forward and looked her over.

"So you are the devil," Bill asked.

Isabelle shrugged her shoulder and replied, "Every God needs a Lucifer. There must be balance in this world."

"Or you could just be a delusional vampire," Bill replied. "I've seen Lilith, all I have seen of you is your death brought unto you by her."

"And isn't that enough," Isabelle hissed, "Christ rose from the dead three days after he was crucified upon the cross. Isn't it possible that a vampire god brought him back?"

Bill shook his head at her.

"As the Roman Empire came to its close, all the old gods of the pagan world were seen as demons by the Christians who rose. It was useless to tell them as the centuries passed that their Christ was but another God of the Wood, dying and rising, as Dionysus or Osiris had done before him, and that the Virgin Mary was in fact Isis again enshrined," Isabelle informed him with soft words. "Theirs was a new age of belief and conviction, and in it we became devils, detached from what they believed, as old knowledge was forgotten or misunderstood."

"I've researched the goddesses that you mentioned," Bill informed her with a comical grin as he held up his cell phone.

"I must say it is very poetic of you to choose Ishtar and Isis as your identity," Bill informed her, "Is Russell your lover Tammuz?"

Isabelle smiled at him as she watched him walk closer to her and glare into her eyes.

"Will you bring him back from the dead once he meets the true death as well," he asked harshly.

Isabelle raised her hand and slapped him. She watched as he flew across the room and landed on his back near the wall.

"Don't you ever speak to me that way again," she informed him harshly as she hurried toward him and pressed her silver heel into his chest.

She smiled as Bill's fangs fell.

"Put your fangs away," she hissed as her own fell as she glared down at him.

Bill's hands wrapped around her ankle and tried to fight against her but it was for naught.

"I've come to you with some information that you may find intriguing," she informed him with a smile.

Bill watched as Isabelle jerked her foot off of him and she stood tall as he slowly made it to his feet.

"Salome will betray you," Isabelle informed him, "She famously did it in the past. What makes you think that she will not do it again to you? Are you really that special?"

Isabelle paused as she watched Bill put away his fangs quickly.

"You know that deep down you are not that special," Isabelle informed him.

"What are you suggesting," he asked of her.

"Lilith's blood is tainted," Isabelle informed him, "Whoever drinks it brings in Lilith and the Apocalypse as you know."

Isabelle smiled at Bill.

"I am Lilith's mother and maker," Isabelle added harshly, "She will need a strong bodied vampire to drink the blood."

"Then why not you," Bill asked as he looked at her with distrust.

Isabelle smiled and replied, "Great question. I want nothing to do with her. You bring her into this world and you become a god."

Bill looked at her and shook his head as he chuckled.

Isabelle threw the vial of silver at him and watched as he caught it quickly so the vial wouldn't bust and pour all over him.

"Salome will think that she is the chosen one," Isabelle informed him. "You may be an idiot…but you are a political genius. Remove the blood and replace it with spiked blood."

Bill looked down at the vial and considered what this vampire had just revealed to him.

"But why-"

Bill looked up to see that the door was closing slowly after Isabelle had hurried out of the room.

...

Isabelle walked down the hall toward the holding cells. She had one other little person to save while Russell went after Steve.

"Emma," Isabelle whispered as she walked toward the cell that contained a wolf puppy.

Isabelle smiled as she kneeled over and let her fingers fall between the silver bars. She smiled as Emma hurried toward her and licked at her fingers.

"Good girl," Isabelle announced softly as she started to stand back up.

Isabelle felt a hand against her and she felt heavy weight upon her. She fell back onto her back and her fangs fell quickly as she saw a head full of thick black hair that smelled of lilies in her face.

She watched as the woman held a stake in her hand and Isabelle quickly grabbed at it and broke it in half.

The puppy barked as Isabelle grabbed her attacker and flung her off of her. Isabelle stood quickly and was prepared for the next attack that would inevitably come. She watched as a woman with tan colored skin look up at her.

Isabelle burst into a fit of giggles and grabbed at her stomach as she looked over the naked woman in front of her.

"A shifter," Isabelle asked as the giggles escaped her, "A fucking shifter tried to kill me? I'm over two hundred years old!"

The woman looked up at Isabelle who was still laughing uncontrollably. She started to rush after her again. Isabelle moved quickly behind her and grabbed her hair at the nape of her neck and pulled her head up quickly.

"Mommy," Isabelle heard Emma announce.

"Ah, so this is Mommy," Isabelle asked as she turned the woman toward Emma.

"Don't hurt her Mommy," Emma pleaded with the strength only a child possessed inside of them.

The woman groaned as she clawed at Isabelle's wrist.

"Ow," Isabelle announced in mock hurt as she watched blood fall from her hands.

Isabelle watched as the woman in front of her quickly changed form into that of a large cougar. She raised her brow as the large cat growled at her and then rushed toward her and jumped on top of her trying to get at Isabelle's throat.

"Mommy," Emma cried as she watched her mother in cougar form try to kill the vampire that had been so kind toward her.

"Luna," a male voice screamed quickly.

Isabelle felt the animal on top of her change quickly and she immediately threw her off of her. She stood quickly and looked over to the woman and smiled as the gashes on her pale skin healed quickly.

Luna tried to attack her again but the man quickly pulled her back.

"I know that vampire," he informed her as he looked over to the young werewolf who was dressed in the velvet blue.

"Thank you Sam," Isabelle hissed as she glared at Luna.

"Emma," Luna announced as she hurried to see Emma who had turned back into a puppy.

"I was getting her to return her back to you," Isabelle whispered to Sam and then walked away from him and out of the hall where she quickly met up with Russell and Steve and they made their way out of the compound once again.

...

Alcide watched the cup of Campbell's soup moved in a circular motion inside the microwave. He ignored his father screaming at the TV as he watched his soccer team miss a play once again. He had better things to think of right now instead of thinking of how much his father bet on this game.

"You worried," Jackson asked as he looked over to his son.

"Wouldn't you," Alcide asked as he turned to Jackson.

Jackson smiled and took another sip from his cold beer and replied, "Nope."

"And why the hell not," Alcide asked.

"Isabelle is a good vampire," Jackson informed him quickly with a smile. "I should have let her have you when you were born. Hell, you'd be a better man than you are right now. You'd have a college education and your business would probably be bigger. It's nice to have a benefactor, son. If I wouldn't have did what I did to her then I wouldn't be stuck in this god damned trailer and I'd have your respect."

Alcide growled at what his father said to him.

Laughter of joy came from outside of the trailer and Alcide moved quickly to the window to see three vampires trying to climb the silver fence that wound around the small plot of property that his father now owned.

"Don't go out there," Jackson informed him as he watched his son reach for the gun in the corner.

Alcide quickly placed silver bullets into his gun and looked out the window again as he watched the vampires hurry away.

"They're heading over to Reed's place," Alcide announced as he looked toward his father.

"You always gotta be the fuckin' hero," Jackson announced as he laid back down on his couch to watch the last of the game.

"You taught me to be a man and a wolf," Alcide informed him harshly, "Not a thief and a coward."

"And Isabelle taught me how to survive with vampires, something that you can't even comprehend," Jackson bit back harshly.

Jackson watched as his son hurried out of the door. He chuckled as a thought crossed his mind.

"Hey, if Isabelle shows up tell her I say hello," Jackson announced loudly to his son with a large smile. He giggled as he listened to the gate close behind him.

"Oh will he be surprised when she shows up on his doorstep," Jackson announced to himself.

* * *

**Is Isabelle a goddess?**

**I am not going to tell you the answer. It is up to you to decide. This is probably why I am enjoying writing these chapters. Doubt is a major theme in this story as it is probably the greatest weapon against religion. **

**So is Isabelle a goddess or do you doubt it? **


	15. Song of the Dead

**Chapter 15: Song of the Dead**

**A/N: So today is my birthday, so here is the update :)**

**And to Hilda, I'm so glad you found me :) FF deleted the Lost Child so I had to reupload :(**

* * *

Bill walked through the hall after his little meeting with Isabelle. He wasn't sure if she was telling him the truth or not. He could not place the missing pieces in his mind. She was something more, that was clear, but he just did not want to believe that she was indeed a goddess in vampire form.

A screech like noise stopped him quickly and he stopped immediately. He recognized it as the screeching that he had heard when he watched Isabelle take in Lilith's blood.

"Bill," he heard the otherworldly female voice announce, "Come to me."

He turned quickly and walked quickly. He turned into the bedroom that was previously inhabited by Isabelle and Russell. He knew this is where the noise was coming from.

He stopped short as his eyes took in the female form in front of him. Lilith stood on the top stair completely naked and covered in blood with her eyes firmly sat on him.

He knew that if he had a heart that this would be the time where it would threaten to thump out of his chest at the shock, panic, and ecstasy that was taking over him.

"Only one can lead us," Lilith announced harshly as she looked him over, "I choose you."

Bill stepped forward and quickly kneeled down below her as her words sunk into him. Isabelle had stated the same thing just moments before.

"I'm not worthy," he informed her, "Isabelle is a much stronger entity. I could not possibly fight her."

"Drink of me," Lilith commanded as she stepped down from the stairs and stood directly in front of him.

Bill looked up at her and smiled in disbelief. He believed this woman to be more godly than any other vampire that he had ever met and that included Isabelle.

"Drink all of me," Lilith informed him.

Bill watched as the woman placed her fingertips against her bloodied lips and kissed them. He closed his eyes as ecstasy took over him as he felt her fingers touch against his lips. He knew now that she was real. He was feeling her. He could feel her fingers on his lips. He could feel the pressure being removed as her hands left him. He could taste the sweet blood that remained on his lips.

The screech like sound formed again and he opened his eyes slowly and looked up to see that she had disappeared from sight.

He was the chosen one.

If what Isabelle had told him was true, then he was now the chosen one from both sides.

...

Isabelle looked over to Steve and shook her head at him. She turned quickly to Russell and glared at him.

"Fucking fairies," she hissed as she looked at Russell. "Can't this wait? Northman has escaped with his sister from the Authority. He will be a threat."

Russell turned to her and chuckled at his child.

"I am 3,000 years old," Russell reminded her, "If he tries anything, we just simply put a stake through his heart."

Isabelle shook her head and then looked over to Steve.

"What about Sookie," Isabelle asked, "She's had Eric's blood. He will feel the first trace of her fear if she feels threatened."

"There are three of us and one of two of them," Russell informed hercoldly as he walked toward her.

Isabelle closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Russell," she begged as she threw her arms around him, "I'm so worried for you."

Russell took a deep breath as he wrapped his arms around his child and rubbed her back softly. He looked down at her as he heard her soft sobs into his black leather jacket.

Steve felt his heart breaking for his maker. He turned his head away quickly so not to intrude on this moment between maker and child. In his mind, he secretly hoped that one day he and Isabelle would have such moments.

"Isabelle," he whispered as he felt her soft hands move toward his neck and curl around a lock of his hair. Something inside of him tugged at his heart and formed a sob that was making its way up his throat. Whatever emotions and worries that Isabelle was holding in, he knew that they were strong. They were radiating from her and entering him as he held her close to him.

"I love you Russell," she whispered as she looked into his hazel eyes. She could see the making of bloody tears filling in his eyes. She swallowed the sob that filled her as she looked at him.

"I love you too Isabelle," he whispered and leaned into kiss her gently on her lips.

Isabelle closed her eyes as she felt Russell's lips against hers. She did not want them to part. She wanted to be like this for eternity.

She felt him pull away and she opened her blue eyes to see that a single tear fell from his eye. She smiled softly at him and wiped the tear away from his eyes.

"Go," she whispered as she stepped back from him and wiped the tears away from her own eyes, "I'll be right behind you as soon as finish with Jackson."

She watched as Russell smiled at her and then walked toward Steve. She smiled as she watched him place his arm around Steve and walked quickly down the gravel road and then quickly disappearing.

Isabelle looked up to the stars and sighed.

"Please," she whispered, "I saved you. He allowed you to live. Let nothing bad happen. I'm begging of you."

...

Salome walked alone through the hall. Thoughts of what Isabelle had told her was running throughout her mind. Isabelle had chosen her to drink the blood. The problem was, she wasn't entirely sure if she trusted that Isabelle was indeed a goddess. It was so random that Isabelle was a goddess incarnate.

As she turned the corner, a screeching owl like sound invaded her ears. She turned quickly to see Lilith standing in the middle of the hallway pointing at her.

Salome instantly smiled at the goddess. She looked around her to see if any of the other vampires were near but there was nobody.

"Only one can lead us. I choose you," Lilith informed her sharply.

Salome felt her heart flutter at the words that Lilith spoke. It was the same words that Isabelle had stated. It made the thought of Isabelle being a goddess even more credible.

"Drink of me, drink all of me," Lilith informed her.

Salome's jaw dropped slightly at the sight of her.

"And kill the harlot that blasphemes against me," Lilith demanded of her.

...

Jackson shook his head as the game ended and he was out of two hundred bucks again. He knew he had a problem but there was really nothing he could do about it. He had started gambling to fill the void that entered him when his wife passed away and when Isabelle banished him from Edgington Manor.

"Well I better go help the kid," Jackson told himself as he pushed himself from his position on the couch.

He stood quickly and grabbed the arrow that he kept safely beside the door. He opened the door quickly and jumped at the sight that he saw.

"Belle," he asked in disbelief as he looked at the vampire that was running her finger against the metal of his trailer.

"You've downgraded Jackson," Isabelle announced as she looked at him with a smile.

"What are you doing here," Jackson asked as he stepped out of the trailer and hurried toward the gate with Isabelle following quickly behind him.

"Oh I think you know why," she answered with a smile as she stepped in front of him. "I want what is mine."

"Well you won't get what is yours until-"

"Don't you take that tone with me young man," Isabelle hissed at him as she shoved him back slightly, careful to not shove him to hard so he would fall onto the ground.

Jackson sighed as he looked up at this vampire and then shook his head at her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"That's better," Isabelle announced with a smile as she looked him over. "Now where is Alcide?"

"He's over at the neighbor's house. Some baby vamps are on the attack," Jackson informed her.

"And you are going now to what," she asked as she eyed him harshly, "Are you planning on drinking in all their blood?"

Jackson looked at his feet at her words.

"You won't find the answer on the ground Jackson," she informed him. "Nor will you find my forgiveness there either. Forgiveness is in my eyes, my child."

Jackson looked up at his old guardian and smiled at her.

"You haven't said that to me in a long while," he whispered with a smile.

"Why'd you do it," she asked as she looked at him, "Wasn't I good to you? What would cause you to come into my room during the day and steal my blood?"

Jackson shook his head and replied honestly, "I knew that one day it would come in handy…," he looked into her blues eyes and then shook his head, "And I also knew that you wouldn't trust me with it."

"Have you drunken it? Sold it?"

"No," he informed her.

She smiled at him and then nodded at him.

"And I find myself in the position that I must apologize to you," she whispered, "I acted rash when I sent you away and forgot about you."

"You can make it up to me by helping me kill these baby vamps," Jackson answered with a smile.

"It would be my pleasure Jackson," Isabelle informed him and hurried toward the sound of Alcide and the wolves.

Isabelle smiled as she stopped quickly to see a woman in pink wrapping around Alcide's body and trying to get at his neck.

She hurried quickly behind Alcide and pulled the baby vampire off of him. She giggled as she heard Alcide growl.

"Alcide is mine," Isabelle hissed as she threw the vampire to the ground and placed her silver heels against the woman's throat.

Alcide looked up to see the last of this group coming at him with fangs falling. He was ready to fight hand to hand with this vampire but then he watched as the vampire blew up in front of him.

He looked forward to see his father looking up at him quickly. He nodded at his father and a new found respect for Jackson entered him.

"You fucking cunt," he heard the baby vampire hiss.

He turned quickly to see the vampire holding the baby vampire down. He could smell the burning flesh and he shook his head and started for the vampires.

"Alcide," Jackson warned as he jumped off of the car, "Let her do what she needs to do."

Alcide stopped and looked at the dark blonde. He watched as she grabbed onto the woman's hand and leaned into the vampire in pink.

Isabelle looked down at her and smiled.

"Such language," Isabelle whispered as she looked down at the struggling vampire, "Who is your maker?"

The woman did not say anything. She just simply hissed at Isabelle which only caused Isabelle to giggle.

"Suit yourself little one," Isabelle announced.

Alcide watched as the vampire's silver heeled shoes burned into the woman's throat. He turned quickly as the woman's head was severed from her body and then quickly turned to goo.

Isabelle turned her head quickly as the blood flew onto her dress and into her hair but missed her face completely.

"Now, there is my werewolf," Isabelle announced as she stepped over the pile of goo and looked over Alcide.

"Aren't you a handsome one, just as your father was," Isabelle announced happily. "Both stupid of course."

"You Isabelle," he asked.

"In the flesh," Isabelle announced, "But you may call me Belle. Russell is the only one that I deem good enough to say my whole name."

"What you want from me," Alcide asked harshly.

She smiled at Alcide and then looked over to Jackson.

"Boy, you respect her," Jackson warned as he looked over to his son.

"Oh you know what I want," she announced with a smile, "and you are the one that is going to give it to me."

* * *

**Has anyone figured out Alcide's story yet? **


	16. Hell Promise

**Chapter 16: Hell Promise**

Isabelle smiled as she looked over to Alcide and then to Jackson.

"Boy, you respect her," Jackson warned as he looked over to his son.

"Oh you know what I want," she announced with a smile, "and you are the one that is going to give it to me."

"I'm not sure," Alcide informed him.

Isabelle smiled in annoyance as she walked up to the wolf and grabbed his throat and glared into his eyes as she lifted his large and heavy frame high into the air.

"And what are you not sure of," she asked in a hiss. "Are you not sure that what I am asking for is right or are you not sure about how long you want to live?"

"Belle," Jackson announced as he stepped forward and dropped his bow, "please."

Isabelle turned to him and smiled. She quickly dropped Alcide and apologized as he landed on his tail bone.

"I'll trade my life for his," Jackson announced.

"I don't want an old worn out wolf at the end of his life," Isabelle hissed. "I want-"

Jackson and Alcide watched as Isabelle stopped midsentence and leaned over and screamed in pain.

"Belle," Jackson announced and hurried toward her. He had seen her like this before, when she had lost Franklin.

Isabelle let tears fall freely as the pain entered through her heart and then erupted throughout her body. She felt the erupt through her as if she had just been stabbed through the heart and had it ripped through her body. The pain was agonizing. She could compare it to the werewolf attack but it seemed a splinter to this pain. It was heartbreak and death combined, it was the feeling of being broken, it was the feeling of hopelessness.

Jackson wrapped his arms around her as she was about to fall to the ground. He listened to the vampire sob and then she quickly pushed away from him.

"No," she screamed as tears fell from her eyes and she zoomed through the trees. She knew what was ahead of her. She could tell from the pain in her heart that something had happened to Russell.

She hurried and took flight into the sky and quickly landed into a clearing. She could see before she landed that Steve was running away for his life. She knew that tonight would end in bloodshed. What she didn't know was who's blood would run in this grassy pasture.

"Russell," she screamed as she looked at her maker who was still in Eric's clutches.

She watched as Eric twisted the stake deeper into Russell's chest. She watched with blood filled eyes as his face started to break in half in a manner in which she had never seen before. She watched as light quickly took hold of him and then healed the wounds.

"Oh fuck," she heard Russell announce and then explode in a large splash of bloody goo.

Isabelle fell to her knees at the sight as uncontrollable sobs left her. She suddenly felt all alone in this world again. It was a feeling that she had only felt when she had ran away from Russell's French mansion and when the wolves had attacked her. She felt her sanity escaping her as she looked up to see the remains of the only person that she had ever loved with all of her heart. With every tear that escaped her eyes, there went another thread of sanity inside of her.

She hurried off of the ground and rushed toward Russell's remains and shook her head as she slowly fell to her knees as more sobs took over her. She held her hands above the mess and shook her head as tears stained her face and her clothes. She could feel the tears falling down her neck and sliding under her dress.

"That felt better than I thought," she heard Eric whisper.

Isabelle screamed as she looked at the mess and the last of her sanity escaped her. Everything that she had ever loved was gone. There was nobody and nothing for her. All of her family had died from the flu, Talbot was gone, Franklin was gone, Russell was lost to her, and with the loss of her maker so went her sanity, the only thing that kept her a fairly level headed vampire.

"Where is it," she cried with hopelessness as she looked around the mess. She felt her body shaking as she looked over the blood and the leather of his jacket, the leather jacket that she had cried on not half an hour before.

Eric turned to look over to see Isabelle leaning over the goo that was Russell Edgington. He suddenly felt a pang of guilt in his chest as he looked over at the woman who was now frantically grabbing at Russell's remains and pulling them close to her as she cried.

"Where is it," he heard her scream through sobs.

He looked away from the scene and shook his head. It had been the first time that he had sworn on Godric and broke that promise.

"Heaven has no rage, like love to hatred turned," he heard the voice of Godric announce from behind him, "Nor Hell a fury, like a woman scorned."

Eric looked quickly behind him and saw Godric looking at him with disappointment.

"You have brought the fires of hell unto earth with killing that man. The devil, my son, is a woman. It is a woman that reigns in Hell. He's at peace and you have brought nothing but shame to me, my son. Nothing is gained of revenge but many innocent hearts broken," Godric informed him coldly and then faded away into the night.

"Where is it," Isabelle screamed as she moved her thin pale fingers through the goo. She felt her whole body shaking as her heart was breaking inside of her as Russell's remains clung to her fingers begging not to be let go.

She spied a glint from the moon above them and she smiled madly as she reached with her shaking hands toward it.

"There you are," she whispered as she picked up the bloodied golden ring and looked at it as more blood fell from her eyes. She placed the ring quickly onto her finger and shook her head at what was left of Russell Edgington. She laid on her side beside Russell's remains. She closed her eyes as she listened to the wind blow through the trees. She could hear old church songs in the back of her mind. She could hear choirs singing of valleys filled with peace.

She knew that there would be no peace for this world.

"I will kill them all Russell," she whispered as she let her hands travel around the bloodied remains, "They will all suffer, I swear to you, oh how they will suffer."

Isabelle turned her head quickly and watched as Sookie hurried toward her unconscious brother. Isabelle smiled with sharp fangs protruding and hurried toward the little fairy.

Eric watched as Nora hurried toward Sookie. He hurried and grabbed his sister and pushed her to the ground, not keeping an eye on the vampire that could be his biggest threat. He knew that Isabelle would be too busy grieving to try anything. He knew how much Isabelle cared and loved for Russell. He knew that she would stay in that spot, he knew that she would meet the sun just not to leave him.

"You will not touch her," Eric screamed of her, "You swear on Godric."

"I swear on Godric," she hissed, "But what about her?"

Eric turned quickly and watched as Isabelle grabbed Sookie by her throat and laughed wickedly as she wound her bloody hand into Sookie's hair and held her neck just so for the perfect bite.

"Sookie," Isabelle hissed as she held the Halfling close to her, "you have been a very naughty, naughty little girl for far too long."

Isabelle bit deeply into Sookie and giggled as the blood that tastes like heaven fell onto her tongue and down her throat. She let her hands wrap around Sookie as she pulled her closer toward her in an attempt to pull in more blood.

"Sookie," an Englishman announced in fear.

Isabelle felt a bright light hit her and push her away from the girl. She fell on her back about fifty feet away from the blonde and turned quickly to see a man in a vest hurrying out of his little hiding place and hurrying toward Sookie who laid on the ground with her eyes closed. Isabelle smiled as she pushed her bloodied body off of the ground.

"I can see you all," she screamed and hurried toward the man.

"Why aren't you doing anything," Nora hissed as she looked over to the vampire that grabbed onto the fae male.

They watched as she bit into the man. They watched with a mixture of disgust and interest as they listened to Isabelle groan, giggle, and sob as the fae started to turn grey and withered.

Isabelle bit deeper into this man and smiled at the taste. She could hear the other fae crying out to him. Crying out the name of Claude and begging him to fight back. She bit even deeper at their cries. Their plea of peace was ignored, why should she care of fairy hearts and how they broke? Fairy hearts were weak as porridge. She had cried for peace and gained nothing from the process, who was she to deny them that same gift?

She smiled as she pulled away from Claude and dropped him to the grassy ground. She watched as he turned to golden dust at her feet. She turned quickly to Eric and shook her head at him.

Eric watched as Isabelle appeared quickly in front of him and wrapped her hand around his throat and started to lift him from the ground higher and higher into the night sky.

He wrapped his hand around her wrist as he dangled in the air. He was helpless in her grasp; all he could do was look at the tears that ran down her cheeks. He could feel his windpipe being crushed by her small dainty fingers as they continued to move higher into the night sky.

"You've taken everything," Isabelle hissed as tears formed in her eyes once again, "You swore on your maker! And now I swear this on mine, I will kill everything that you love dear in a most horribly slow fashion. I want you to suffer as I have before I end your puny existence. I will make sure that there is nobody left in this world that will ever mourn Eric Northman."

"Belle," Eric whispered as he looked into her eyes that were so filled with blood that the blue of her eyes could hardly be seen from the red. He could feel the heartbreak and power that lived within her.

"I swear to you here and now, Eric Northman, that I will bring him back," Isabelle hissed in pain and anger as they moved further and further into the sky. He knew by her words that she meant every word that she was telling him.

He looked down to the ground and could not make out anyone or anything. He had never dared to fly this high. He felt that if he were to reach his hand toward the sky that he could pluck out a star.

"I will bring Russell back even if I have to go through the seven levels of Hell for him," she hissed as she glared at him, "and then I will bring your Godric back and kill him again just to see you suffer!"

Eric watched as Isabelle's teary eyes and bloodied mouth formed into a happy one. He felt his eyes grow large at what seemed to be a hell fire that beamed within the beautiful eyes that had once been a bright blue color. He felt tears form in his eyes as he looked at what he had done to this vampire. He had turned beauty into something beastly, he had turned love into heartbreak, and he had turned calm into bloody violence.

"And you're all alone and the fire grows," she cackled wildy as he watched her drop from his sight back to the ground below. Her words sent a dreaded fear of which he had only felt when his human family had been slaughtered by this vampire's maker.

He hurried after her as quickly as his vampire powers would allow him but he was no match for Isabelle's speed. He had severely underestimated her.

He sat down and watched as Isabelle's hand pulled out of Nora's chest. He watched as Isabelle turned to him smiled wickedly as she threw Nora's heart at his feet. He couldn't do anything; he was frozen from fear for the second time in his life.

He had severely underestimated this vampire. He never would have thought that she would react in this fashion. He had never seen anything that she did that would indicate that she was as murderous as Russell Edgington.

"Your child and her progeny are next," she hissed as she rushed toward Russell's remains and quickly collected them in her arms and flew away from the field.

Eric felt tears feel his eyes as he looked at the remains of his little sister. He turned quickly to see Jason Stackhouse pushing himself from the ground and hurrying toward the body of Sookie.

"Sook," Jason screamed in panic as he looked her over. He could see that whatever vampire had attacked her had taken in a lot of blood.

Eric hurried toward Sookie and looked down at her.

Jason let tears fall from his eyes freely. He had lost his best friend; he did not want to lose his sister as well.

"Is she alive," he asked with a sob.

"Barely," Eric announced and he lifted the sleeve of his jacket up.

Jason watched as Eric pulled his sister into his lap and opened her mouth. He watched as Eric bit deep into his wrist and let the blood fall freely into Sookie's mouth.

"Come on Sookie," Jason begged as he watched blood fall into his sister's mouth.

He looked up to Eric and shook his head.

"Hey," Jason announced as he looked at his sister," Why ain't she wakin' up?"

Eric shook his head as he looked down on the woman that had captured his heart. She wasn't moving.

"Come on Sook," Jason begged as he rocked himself as he held Sookie's hand tight, "Don't leave me."

Eric looked down on the woman and whispered, "Don't leave me Sookie."

Sookie opened her eyes and gasped for air as she pushed away from Eric. She looked around her and shook her head as she looked at the blood that covered Eric.

She turned her head and looked into the fairy bar and saw that all the fairies were sobbing and holding on to each other.

"Where's Claude," Sookie asked as she looked around at the bloodied field.

"Belle killed him after she drank from you," Eric informed him.

Sookie shook her head at the explanation and then pointed to the bloodied patch of grass next to where Russell had been.

"Is that what's left of her," she asked as she pointed to it.

"No, that's where she killed my sister," Eric whispered with pain in his voice.

"Belle," Jason asked as he looked over to Sookie, "Who the fuck is Belle?"

"She's a very bad vampire," Sookie informed her, "and she has a grudge against us that won't be stopped until we kill her."

"You really wanna do this Sook?"

Sookie pulled herself from the ground and looked at Eric and then to her brother. She watched as Jason looked past her and toward the woods.

"Jason," she hissed as she looked him over, "Are you okay?"

Jason shook his head and then looked to Eric. He grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her away.

"Come on, we gotta go," he informed her and then pulled her away from Eric, "We are done with vampires."

* * *

**A/N: So we have seen Isabelle go a bit crazy in The Lost Child (with Granny Stackhouses' remains) so who knows what she will do next? Will she bring Russell back? How will she do that? Is she Ishtar/Isis like she has stated, is she the devil like she and Godric have stated? Will Eric kill her before she gets to Pam & Tara? What about her little connection with Tara, is that completely severed now along with her sanity? **

**Sorry for Nora lovers, I had to kill her off. She served no purpose for me. And it's the whole revenge begets revenge. Russell killed Eric's human family, Eric killed Isabelle's vampire family...**

**AND we still haven't learned about Alcide...can you tell that I have had lots of fun with Alcide's story just based on how long I have stretched it out?**

**Wow! So much has happened in this chapter...**


	17. The Storm

**Chapter 17: The Storm**

**A/N: For the first part of this chapter, the track Goodbye Godric really inspired me. It's such a sad tune and it has so many emotions it's just amazing and it fits with all of the emotions that Isabelle is feeling at the moment. So hint hint, open Youtube an listen to it while you are reading! :)**

**And to Mael and all of my other anon reviewers, all my reviewers bare wait on what I write...even if you reviewed for Chapter 3. I leave hints at what may happen in every chapter so when someone leaves a comment about it, it helps me add more details to what I will write. Your reviews open up Pandora's Box of imagination in me! I hold every reviewer of equel value and that value is great! :)**

* * *

Isabelle stood in her old room in Franklin's old home; she looked over to the balcony and watched as the sun was slowly peeking over the horizon. She turned quickly and looked at the remains of Russell and felt more tears fill her eyes. She had found the last glass container that remained when she found her way inside and placed the remains inside.

She looked over her shoulder at the remains that she had placed at her bedside. She shook her head at the sight and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath to keep the sob inside of her.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered as she looked over to the glass container, "I should have been there. I should have gotten there faster. It could have been me instead."

"Belle," she heard a voice announce from behind her. She felt a shiver run down her spine as a strange feeling of hope filled her.

She turned quickly to see Peter standing on the balcony. She shook her head in disbelief as she looked at him, her hand went to her mouth to keep in the sob from escaping her. Tears instantly fell from her eyes as she looked at him.

"Peter," she cried as she shook her head, "why didn't you protect him? He was as much apart of saving you as I was."

Peter shook his head at her.

"It's okay my little beauty," she heard a feminine voice announce just before a bright light appeared beside Peter.

Isabelle looked at her mother and shook her head in disbelief. She hadn't heard her mother's voice in over two hundred years and here she was now standing in front of her, just as beautiful as she ever was.

"Mama," she asked as she took a step toward the balcony and then stopped quickly as she looked back at the remains of Russell.

"It's okay sweetheart," her mother whispered and held her arms out wide beckoning Isabelle to come to her.

"No," she whispered and shook her head as tears filled her eyes, "I can't."

"Come on Belle," a suave English voice announced happily.

Isabelle let a smile come over her face as she moved forward quickly.

"Franklin," she asked happily as she held her hands forward, "Is it really you?"

"Well, who else would it be," Franklin asked in a joking tone as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Hey sis," she heard a new voice announce.

Isabelle turned quickly and saw Jonathon standing in front of her. She found herself shaking her head again at the sight.

"Jonathon," she asked.

"I heard your prayer long ago," he whispered to her with a smile, "and I want you to know that I do forgive you. You were so selfless that I couldn't stay mad at you."

Isabelle smiled at him and felt tears fall down her face at her brother's confessions.

"Come with us," she heard them beg her together. Angels were crying out to her to join them.

Isabelle looked passed them and shook her head as she looked out over the horizon as the sun started to rise. She felt the beams starting to touch her skin.

She shook her head and looked at Franklin with so much mixed emotions in her eyes that it could barely be contained.

"Where is Russell," she asked as she looked him over, she was pleading with him to tell her. She needed to know that he would be there if she did go with them.

"When has he ever showed up when you needed him," she heard a new voice announce from behind her with a snappy tone.

She turned to see Talbot walking around her with an aggravated shake of the head. Her smile widened and she looked down at her ring.

"I found it," she whispered as she showed him the ring.

Talbot smiled at her as he looked down at the ring.

"Russell is waiting for you," she heard Peter announce. "He's found peace. Come and join him. Be with the ones that love you. One as you should not be alone in this world alone. You are the angel that Heaven lacks."

Isabelle shook her head. She could feel the sun starting to scorch her skin.

"No," she whispered and then shook her head frantically, "No! I want to see Russell first."

She watched as the ghosts from her past gave each other grave looks.

"Where is he," Isabelle asked with more strength in her voice as she ignored the burning smell from her flesh.

"This is just fairy magic, trying to trick me," she hissed and turned quickly as her heart started to break into smaller pieces. She stopped quickly and shook her head at the sight.

"Russell," she asked as she looked at him in shock, "Is it really you? Tell me this is real; tell me that this isn't fairy magic working against me."

She watched as Russell closed his eyes. Isabelle turned quickly to see that her ghosts were now gone. She turned back to Russell with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Take me home," she begged as she looked at Russell and fell to her knees as the sun rose above her. She could feel her strength leaving her with every inch the sun raised highed in the sky.

She sobbed as she felt her skin burning under the sun's rays. She looked into Russell's eyes and smiled at him. She could hear the sounds of violins from somewhere in the past and angels beginning to sing around her. She smiled as she looked over to Russell who still said nothing.

"_Through the shadows of the darkness, through the storms that lead me astray. I shall travel forever knowing in your light I will always stay,"_ she could hear the angels singing in unison around her though she could not see them.

"Russell please tell me what to do," she begged as she laid her head onto the floor and let the bloody tears fall to the floor as the smell of burning flesh and smoke filled her senses.

He did not say anything.

"_Take me home Lord, oh take me home over the hillside and over the sea to the soft grass of the valley where your grace shall set me free," _she heard the angels singing.

"Isabelle," she heard Russell's booming voice from the back of her mind.

She tried to open her eyes but she was too exhausted. She couldn't open them.

"Russell," she whimpered in pain.

"Get up," he hissed at her.

"I don't want to," she whispered, "Let me come home with you."

"You have a child to take care of Isabelle," she heard him hiss from somewhere close to her.

"I can't," she cried, "I can't take care of him alone. I need your help."

"You are the last of my blood," she heard him inform her. "I will not let my blood line fall! You will finish what you started!"

Isabelle forced her eyes open but only saw white. The sun had blinded her eyes. She sobbed at the fact that she couldn't see her maker.

"I'm so sorry," she cried, "I can't. I'm not as strong as you Russell. I can't go through life knowing that everything," she paused as a sob escaped her, "knowing that everything that I have ever loved has been taken from me. Steve is reckless and young, he will die and I can not bare another heartbreak. Let me die, Russell."

She watched as Russell took a deep breath and then rolled his eyes.

"I loved you more than any other maker can love a child, but if you kill yourself you will be my biggest failure," he informed her in aggravation.

She smiled at his confession.

"Now I want you to get off of that dirty floor and get to working on bringing my happy ass back," she heard Russell scream at her.

She nodded at his loud words and tried to push herself from the ground. She felt her arms give way from underneath her and she fell back to the ground.

"I can't," she whispered sadly.

"Yes you can," Russell screamed at her, "because if you die, you will be in a world of pain! I will throw you out and never look at you again! I will break our blood ties forever if you don't get the fuck up!"

"No," she cried, She hissed as she felt blood fall from her eyes and boil upon her skin.

Isabelle looked at her hands and then felt a new strength fill her.

"I will find a way to make your life a living hell," Russell screamed at her, "I will make sure that the smelly hippie that's here will talk your ear off! I will do everything in my power to make your life a living burning hell!"

Isabelle pushed herself up from the floor as Russell's words echoed through her ears. She crawled quickly back into the room and felt the darkest corner of the room calling out to her in her mind.

As soon as her red burning skin met darkness, she felt her skin start to heal on her. She pulled her burned legs to her chest and she cried once again as her skin healed in the darkness.

She looked up into the darkness of the room and looked around her. Her eyes had healed quickly and she was adjusting to her vampire eyes once again. She saw colors that only vampires were able to see, she hadn't felt so dizzy since she was first turned into a vampire.

"Russell," she asked as she looked around her only to see nothing.

He had left her.

"What do I do," she whispered as tears filled her eyes once again. She looked around her and shook her head.

"Please," she begged. "Don't leave me like this. I need you to tell me what to do."

She closed her eyes and placed her head onto her knees as she thought of him. She did need him.

"Isabelle," she heard him announce. "Ready your heart for the storm."

She pulled her head up quickly to see Russell standing in front of her dressed in his white pajamas; they were the same ones that she had brought him in the asylum, except they were free of blood stains. She couldn't help the soft smile that came to her as she looked at him.

"Russell," she whispered, "Tell me what to do."

"You kill that bitch Lilith along with Salome and Compton," he informed her in a matter of fact manner, "then you take your revenge on the Stackhouse boy and Eric and his unbearable family and you bring me back and we take our rightful places at the forefront of vampirism."

She looked up at Russell and nodded her head at him.

"Honestly," she heard Russell announce in aggravation, "I don't know how that was so hard."

"What about Steve," she asked as she looked up at him.

"Take care of him," Russell informed him, "He is after all my grandchild. It wasn't my place to spoil him."

Isabelle smiled up at him and whispered, "No I quite like that you enjoyed spoiling him. I think that I do choose my children based upon your tastes."

She watched Russell chuckle at her words and then he started to slowly fade away.

"No don't go. Stay with me today," she whispered and held her hand out to him but he had faded away from her sight.

...

Alcide looked at his father and shook his head at him. He had found respect for his father when he announced that he would take his place.

"So that Belle," Alcide announced with a smile.

"What about her," he asked as he watched his brother cook on the pit what they had killed that morning.

"She's really a looker," Alcide informed him. "You and her ever hook up after Mom past away?"

"Hey," Jackson hissed and pointed at him with his spatula, "Belle is a fine lady. I won't have you disrespectin' her or your mother."

"I'm not, I'm not," Alcide announced as he raised his hands at his father, "I was just saying, she is really beautiful. Why haven't I ever seen her before?"

"You have son," Jackson informed him.

"I have," he asked.

"When you and your sister were just little things," Jackson informed him as he flipped the meat and took a deep breath of the meaty smell.

"What," Alcide asked, "I don't remember."

"She sang to you and Janice," Jackson informed him, "Some strange little sea song about a beast that lived in Pirate's Bay."

Alcide and smiled, "Oh yeah. Don't you sail and don't you row and certainly don't you swim. I remember that."

"I don't remember her being so damned pretty," Alcide admitted.

"Well that was before your balls dropped son," Jackson announced in a matter of fact fashion. "The worst thing about being a parent is no matter how hard you try, you can't keep your kid from eventually learning what a shithole this world is. How corrupt, mundane, and arbitrary, you just want to shield them from it. You want to let 'em know that life is safe and fair. The bad gets punished and the good gets rewarded. Belle taught me that, son."

"A child that Russell Edgington sired taught you that," Alcide asked as he looked at his father.

"Edgington isn't that bad. Nobody gives him a chance. I knew that there was some good in him based on what I saw in Belle's eyes and I knew that what looked at me was the embodiment of true love and loyalty in her eyes," Jackson informed Alcide. "Belle would have made a good mother. Any wolf would be proud to let her take their child under her wing."

"What happened to her last night," Alcide asked as he looked to his father as he recalled Isabelle's quick departure and how his father seemed concerned.

"Someone died," Jackson informed him, "It was either Russell or one of her children….but I've never seen her act that way before."

"And what way is that," Alcide asked.

"I'm thinking that someone killed Russell Edgington," Jackson informed him quickly.

Alcide looked at his father and then looked down the road as he watched dust fly into the air.

"Someone's coming," he informed his father.

Jackson watched as a car stopped quickly in their front yard and Martha hurried out of the car screaming for help.

"Thank God you're here Alcide," Martha informed him as she and Gabby hurried to the back seat.

Alcide could hear a woman screaming and laughing loudly.

"I didn't know where else to go," Martha announced as Gabby opened the door and pulled on the woman in the back.

"Alcide, help me get Rikki out of the car," Gabby demanded quickly.

Gabby moved as Alcide hurried over to the car and grabbed Rikki and pulled her out of the backseat.

"Alcide," Rikki announced happily as she grabbed at his collar.

"Alcide, they made me drink it," she informed him in horror.

Alcide looked over to Gabby for an explanation.

"J.D made her drink vampire blood," Gabby informed him.

"Fuckin' Edgington," Alcide growled.

"No," Gabby answered harshly, "It wasn't Russell's blood."

"I want to fucking puke it up," Rikki screamed as she looked at Alcide. "And I want more! I wanna kill everything that ever lived! Rip out its heart and eat it raw!"

Gabby watched as Rikki burst into a fit of giggles.

Gabby watched as Martha grabbed onto Rikki to hold her up in case she fell.

"Don't fuckin touch me," Rikki screamed as she pulled away from Alcide and Martha.

"Hey," Alcide yelled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh yeah," Rikki whispered, "You like it rough, don't you?! Take your pants off cowboy, I'll show you what a real werebitch can do!"

"J.D is force feeding the pack vampire blood to prepare for the Holy War. I think she ODed! I'm afraid she might die," Martha screamed as Alcide threw Rikki over her back and hurried toward the trailer and threw her onto the couch.

"Here give her this," Jackson informed Alcide as he handed him a dark vial of medicine.

Alcide looked over to Martha and Gabby and they nodded. They knew that they would have to hold her down to get the medicine into her.

"Ready," he asked.

Martha nodded and watched as Alcide placed himself on top of Rikki and held her arms down to her side. He could feel the vampire blood working inside her as she tried to push him off of her.

Gabby threw herself onto Rikki's legs to keep her from kicking Alcide and trying to escape.

"Now," Alcide growled at Martha.

Martha hurried to Rikki's side and pried her mouth open with her sharp fingers and poured the medicine into her mouth.

"You need to swallow all of it sweetie," Martha informed her with slight fear as she watched the medicine stream out of her mouth.

She placed her hand onto the girl's mouth and closed it shut.

"Swallow it Rikki," Martha hissed as she looked over the girl and watched as the girl did as she was told obediently.

Alcide watched as Rikki started to shiver in her place and cry in pain. He pulled himself off of her quickly to watch the young woman that had taken his side as a second start to sweat.

"Colloidal silver," Alcide asked as he looked at the medicine bottle and then to his father.

"Yep," Jackson answered casually as he looked at Rikki. "Makes the V want to leave the body, usually through sweat. Another little lesson Isabelle gave me."

They looked over to Rikki who was screaming in pain.

"It's an unpleasant feeling," Jackson informed Alcide, "but once it's passed, she should feel better."

"If I could have gotten some of this into J.D, we could have had a real pack master competition fair and square," Alcide asked as he looked at his father for answers.

"He was a good wolf once," Martha announced. "Before that fanger came into our lives."

"Those fangers got nothin' to do with what he has become," Jackson informed the woman, "I was raised by a fanger."

They watched as Rikki doubled over and threw up the contents of her stomach on to the floor.

"It's okay, it's coming out of you," Martha informed her.

"Did J.D do anything to you," Alcide asked as he hurried to the woman's side.

"Uhm maybe I'll tell you if you tell me why you couldn't pick up the phone and let me know where you were," Rikki hissed, "once you found out you just split without a word. Don't pretend like I mean nothin' to you."

"No," he whispered, "You don't."

Jackson laughed at his sons words and replied, "He was tryin' to protect you is all but there ain't no protectin' yourself from fate."

Alcide looked to the floor and took a deep breath. He knew that what his father spoke was the truth.

"Tell me what happened," Alcide demanded in a soft voice.

"That night J.D called the pack together," Rikki replied, "He said it was an emergency. When we got there, they held us down and poured it into our mouths."

"Is that all," Alcide asked.

"It was for me, they didn't dare try to touch me," she answered darkly, "but not for some of the younger girls."

"Did they-"

"No," Gabby answered quickly, "I was with Martha."

Alcide looked over to Martha and watched as tears filled her eyes.

"He might have been a good wolf once," Alcide whispered, "but he isn't anymore."

"Clearly," Martha answered.

Alcide stood quickly and yelled, "If he wasn't all hopped up on V, I'd kill him with my bare hands! But as he is he would practically kill me!"

Jackson smiled at the passion that was oozing from his son's words. He knew that his son meant every word.

"Well the only way to beat him is to play by his rules," Jackson informed him in a matter of fact manner.

Alcide looked at his father and pondered what would happen. He knew that taking V was the only choice but he did not want to do that. He wanted to fight fair.

"If he's on the same V Rikki had," Jackson informed him, "It's some serious vampire shit…but I got some of the best shit available."

Alcide watched as his father turned from them and opened the refrigerator door.

"I keep for special occasions," Jackson informed him, "It's perfectly aged and very powerful. It's Isabelle's blood, she is from what I have seen the most powerful vampire in the South."

Alcide looked at the vial of blood that his father held out to him.

Gabby looked to Jackson and shook her head and replied, "That's why Isabelle rid herself of you? You stole her blood."

"That would be the reason," Jackson answered, "Stole from her and Edgington. Though his was a little less strong…not by much though."

Gabby glared at him and then shook her head. It was wrong of him for what he had done. She did not blame Isabelle for how she reacted. Jackson had betrayed the vampire's trust.

"Lots of people wanted me dead over the years," Jackson announced, "I do what I have to do to stay alive."

Jackson smiled as he watched Alcide take it from him.

"It only takes a small drop," Jackson informed him and watched as Alcide let the tiniest drop fall into his hand.

"Bottoms up," Alcide announced as he took in the vampire blood.

"Good luck," Gabby announced as she watched her cousin with worry and hope in her eyes.

Gabby looked over to Jackson and shook her head.

"Russell Edgington was killed last night by Eric Northman," Gabby informed him. "What do we do about that?"

Jackson smiled at her and then chuckled.

"It's not funny," she answered. "What do we do?"

"Well, we best be preparin' for the storm that's a comin'."

* * *

**The song that Isabelle is hearing is from the True Blood soundtrack. It's called Take Me Home.**

**On a random note, in my brain, Russell was never ever supposed to show up and save her. Steve was going to show up and save her but then something else popped into my mind for him so I scrapped him in this chapter. Also the idea that the sun literally blinds Isabelle's eyes was a last minute thing. That was added based on a random fact that popped in my head while I was re-reading about a lizard or a salamander (i don't remember) that lives in the dark so he doesn't have eyes, he just has white spots where his eyes should be. **


	18. Angels & Demons

**Chapter 18: Angels & Demons**

Salome walked into the room where Lilith's blood was stored. She twiddled her hands as she walked toward the door. Her lilac colored dress was flowing around her as she slowly made her way toward the door. She felt a strange foreboding come over her as she looked to the door.

Both Lilith and Isabelle had told her that she was the chosen one. She wanted to believe but there was still a nagging doubt that was screaming at her in the back of her mind. The little voice in her mind told her to forget this agenda and leave. The voice told her that this was beyond what she was capable of.

But then there was another voice.

It was a voice that was telling her that she is the chosen one. She was made for this. She was the one that would bring Lilith into the world and vampires would take their proper place in the world.

Salome watched as the doors opened after her blood was analyzed. She smiled as she looked into the room.

She kneeled before the blood and gazed at it in confusion. There were two sides of her mind that were arguing about what she should do.

"Thank you Lilith," Salome whispered with slight exhaustion in her voice, "I honor you for the gift you have bestowed upon me and I swear upon my life that thy will shall be done. I will kill Isabelle and then take over the world. Vampires shall rightfully rule this earth."

She took a deep breath as she looked at the vial. Now was the time that she needed to make her decision.

She closed her eyes for a moment to reflect on everything that she had seen in the last few days.

Isabelle had declared that she was god under the influence of the blood.

Blood filled the room meaning that Isabelle had in fact met the true death.

Isabelle reappeared after death.

Isabelle spoke of the devil and of the apocalypse.

Isabelle had chosen her as her opponent in this war.

Lilith came to her proving that Isabelle did not kill her. Proving that Lilith was indeed God.

Lilith chose her.

It was her destiny.

Salome opened the glass door and pulled the blood out quickly. She took a deep breath and sighed deeply. This was it, there was no turning back.

She had made her decision.

Lilith was the right way and whatever Isabelle embodied was pure evil.

"Guide me, oh mother," Salome begged as she held the glass vial in her hands tightly, "as I surrender to you completely."

Salome opened the lid and slowly moved it toward her lips. She couldn't turn back now. She started to tip the vial back but stopped quickly as a voice came over the intercom.

"Initiating level 2 protocols," the female voice announced over the intercom.

Salome stood quickly and hurried out of the room with the vial held closely to her heart in protection.

...

Isabelle stopped quickly at the door way of the Authority. She looked around her with her fangs bared at the blood that was around her. She could hear the intercom warning about protocols. She grinned wickedly as she walked slowly through the hallway, who she wanted was close by. She could smell his sweat. The same smell that she had smelled last year.

She looked around her at bloodied goo and smiled. She was careful not to let her very white dress touch the side of the walls. She grimaced as a piece of goo fell from the ceiling and fell onto the floor in front of her.

"Blood bag," she hissed in disgust as she made her way through the hallway.

She stopped quickly as she heard gun shots from the next room. She smiled wickedly and hurried inside. She hissed as she felt a bullet tear enter her shoulder.

"Nice try boy," she announced in a very thick Southern accent as she looked over to Jason Stackhouse, "Try again."

Jason hurried to raise his gun at her to shoot her again this time to kill her. He aimed quickly and shot with hate in his heart.

He stopped and looked around him.

There was no one in the room.

She had disappeared.

He turned quickly to look behind him as panic filled him. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He looked around him to see that no other body, living or dead, was around him. He felt as if he were in the movie Jaws. He felt that at any moment the vampire would reappear and attack him. He could hear the theme music from Jaws playing in his head as he turned in a circle.

_Duh dah_

He turned with his gun to his left. Nobody was there but goo on the walls.

_Duh dah_

He felt sweat falling down his back as terror filled him as he placed his back against the wall.

"What am I doing," he asked himself as he looked around him with a smile.

He shook his head as the panic quickly started to leave him. He smiled as he looked around him and waited for the next vampire to arrive.

He sighed in relief. All the vampires had gone. He had killed them all.

"You did a great job, son," he heard his dad announce from beside him.

"Thanks Dad," Jason announced with pride.

"Now you need to go find your sister and get her the fuck out of here," his father informed him.

Jason nodded quickly and held his gun up.

"I'm on it," he announced with great ambition as he started toward the door that he watched his sister go down.

He screamed as he felt sharp nails enter his temple and jerk him upward with a great force. He felt as if his head would detach from his body any moment as he was being pulled upward to the ceiling. The vampire had surprised him just as the shark had done in Jaws.

He looked up to see a head full hair in his face. He screamed and shot forward. He listened to the vampire giggle harshly in his ear.

Isabelle grabbed at both his hands and squeezed tightly until she heard bones snapping underneath the pressure. She smiled as she watched the guns filled with silver tipped wooden bullets fall to ground.

"What do you have to say for yourself," she asked as she listened to Jason whine as she held him high above the floor.

"What I do to you," he asked in pain as he looked down to the floor. He knew from experience that a fall from this height wouldn't kill him but it would give him a major problem with the fragility of his leg bones.

"Why," she announced in glee, her voice resembled that of Scarlet O'Hara, "You killed my Franklin!"

"Who," Jason asked in confusion.

Isabelle chuckled deeply and let her fangs fall as she bit deep into his neck. She listened to him moan from the pain and she filled with happiness as she felt him wiggling in her arms. She could feel just how desperately he wanted out of her arms.

She smiled as she pulled away from him and let his head loll back.

"Look at me," she hissed and looked him into his eyes that were starting to fall back into his head.

She smiled as Jason did as he was told and looked into her eyes.

"Good," she whispered with a smile.

"You will be nothing," she whispered, "You will be nothing but a mindless zombie. You will only respond to me and my child whenever we come to call upon you. You will be our slave until the day you die. You will only come to me and you will only respond to my command. Do you understand me, Jason Stackhouse?"

She smiled as Jason nodded at her words like an obedient child.

"Thank you," she whispered and let him go.

She smiled as she watched him fall to the floor. She giggled as she heard the snap of more bones. She knew that a life without free will would be a much greater revenge than death ever could be.

She hurried out of the room in search of whichever fool fell for her tricks and drank the blood of a lying goddess.

...

Bill walked through the hallway quickly after the protocols were put into place. Thoughts moved through his mind as he looked down at the floor.

Both Lilith and Isabelle had told him that he was the chosen one. He understood why. He was perfect. Salome was starting to doubt, he knew.

More thoughts came to his mind and a smile came to his face.

Isabelle had declared that she was god under the influence of the blood.

Blood filled the room meaning that Isabelle had in fact met the true death.

Isabelle reappeared after death.

Isabelle spoke of the devil and of the apocalypse.

Isabelle had told him that he was to kill Salome.

Isabelle had chosen him as her opponent in this war.

Lilith came to him proving that Isabelle did not kill her.

Lilith chose him.

It was his destiny.

He walked into Russell and Isabelle's old bedroom to see that Salome was dressed in a white dress with her back turned to him.

"Quite the ritualistic tone you're setting," Bill announced as he watched Salome turn to him with the vial in her hands.

"Do you not think the occasion be fitting," she asked him with a smile.

"Depends," Bill answered, "If what Isabelle has foretold then it wouldn't matter. War isn't a thing that admires beauty."

"Tonight Lilith's darkest dream will be made real," she informed him with a smile.

"I'm sorry," she announced as she watched him walk deeper into the room, "I know how much you wanted it…but I was chosen by both Lilith and Isabelle."

Bill looked to the floor and smiled.

"Lilith and her wisdom, Isabelle and her knowledge, wanted the strongest," Salome informed him.

Bill nodded as he looked at the beautiful woman in front of him.

"I'm glad you are here to witness," she informed him softly with a smile. "You will tell this story many times."

Bill looked into her dark brown eyes and smiled as he watched her open the lid.

"Salome," he heard himself say as he hurried forward in a protective manner.

Salome stopped and looked at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"Think about this," he begged, "You don't know by drinking all of her will do. All you have is what Isabelle has said. What if she only wants to bring upon your death? What if she is lying to us?"

"Lilith knows," Salome answered confidently. "That's good enough for me and I do not doubt her."

"If it were to affect you," Bill stated, "adversely, you would be a tremendous loss to the movement."

Salome tilted her head slightly as she took in his words. She could hear the voice in the back of her mind telling her to listen to him.

"This is not a movement Bill," she heard herself inform him, "This is the fucking Rapture, just as Isabelle told me!"

He watched as tears filled her eyes but she did not let them fall. He knew that she wholeheartedly believed in the blood and in Isabelle and Lilith.

"All you've seen, all you've been told, and you still doubt," she asked as she looked into his eyes. "That is why I am stronger."

Bill nodded at her words and replied coldly, "Apparently."

He watched as Salome placed the vial to her lips and drank in the blood of Lilith.

Salome felt the blood moving through her as she felt a passion filling her body like she had never felt before. She took a deep breath and let the vial fall to the ground as she looked at Bill with a smile.

Bill smiled as he watched Salome fall to her knees and vomit blood onto the floor. He smiled as he watched the vampire groan and shake as pain filled her veins. He sat down on the top stair with a stake in his hand that he had hidden in his back pocket.

"Of course it was a competition," Bill informed her as he listened to her groan, "but a weak spot for you Salome, and always has been, is that you're not very good at predicting an adversary's behavior. You didn't see Russell betraying you, when any fool could have. You did not predict that Isabelle was pitting us against each other from the start; she introduced doubt to break us down. It's possibly because of your monumental narcissism. You were so impatient for the rapture…"

He watched as Salome tried to crawl away from him as blood dripped from her lips. He stood and walked toward her.

"That you couldn't smell the silver in the blood," he informed her.

Salome stopped at the words that she had just heard.

"And I put in a lot," he revealed harshly as he watched her fall onto her side and look up at him.

"But I knew that you would never smell it because you were too impatient," Bill announced as he leaned in front of her, "and your lust for greatness."

"You," she asked as she looked up at him, "you defiled the mother's blood," she listened to Bill chuckle at her words, "with silver?"

She watched as Bill pulled a glass vial out of his pocket with the blood of Lilith in it.

"Desecrate the Holy Grail," he asked in astonishment as he looked over her. He smiled as she rolled onto her back and allowed him to sit above her.

He watched as she held her hands out in a way that resembled Jesus on the cross and he smiled down upon her.

"Isabelle proclaimed to me that I would do this to bring in the devil," he whispered to her as he held the stake above her.

"They chose wisely," she informed him as Bill stuck the stake into her chest.

Bill listened as the vampire took a deep breath as the stake entered her chest cavity. He ignored the blood that squirted onto his face. He watched as Salome slowly turned to goo underneath him.

He looked down at the goo and quickly stood from his place and smiled a victorious smile. He was the one that won. He was the one that would bring in the apocalypse and join the ranks of the ruling vampires.

He dropped the stake and smiled wickedly as he looked at the vial of blood. He started to open the vial but the doors behind him burst open.

Bill turned quickly and looked upon Eric who was covered in blood followed quickly by Sookie.

"So," Bill announced as he looked them over, "Lilith appeared to you as well."

"Only to savagely obliterate my maker," Eric informed him harshly, "She's a mad god Bill."

"You've got it wrong, it is Isabelle who is the mad god," Bill informed him.

"She's as much a god as much as Sookie is a vampire," Eric hissed.

"Lilith is nothing but destruction," Eric added quickly.

Eric looked at the vial of blood and then looked to his friend. He felt the obligation to save him. Not because Sookie was near him, but because he felt as an older vampire that he should save the younger one.

"Don't do it," Eric begged with a great amount of emotion.

"So you can," Bill asked as he looked at Eric.

"Pour it in the fucking fire," Eric demanded harshly.

"You'll never stop me," Bill informed him.

"So why'd you authorize our entry then," Eric asked. "You knew that we would try."

"Because I wasn't sure I'd be able to get rid of Salome on my own," Bill informed him.

"Bill," Sookie announced as she shook her head, "this isn't you."

"What the fuck do you know about me," Bill hissed harshly as he looked toward her. "For all you know everything I did while with you was an act calculated to elicit a particular response."

"I know that's not true," Sookie informed him as tears filled her eyes.

"Why," Bill asked quickly, "because of the light you bare? Did you ever consider the possibility that maybe it's a handicap, one that blinds you to the most obvious of truths…that you are an abomination?"

Sookie shook her head at him. Eric looked at her and then to Bill in disbelief.

"Just like the vampire bible states," Bill added just as harshly.

Sookie moved from Eric's side and hurried toward Bill.

"Bill," she announced, "you are stronger than this! You are capable of sympathy and kindness and generosity."

Bill looked over to Eric who was looking at him with a real sense of worry.

"You are unique among all the vampires I have met," Sookie informed him as tears fell from her eyes. "Don't throw that away!"

"I have spent my entire life as a vampire apologizing for what I am, believing that I was inherently wrong somehow," Bill informed her, "living in fear, fearing that God had forsaken me, that I was damned…but Lilith grants us freedom from fear."

Eric looked away from Bill as he tried to explain this through a verse from the bible.

"Fear not for my blood beyond fear. Fear of sin, fear of mankind, fear of retribution," Bill announced as he looked over to Eric in anger, "for thou are begat by God and this world is but a vein to quench they sacred thirst!"

Sookie shook her head at him and moved closer toward him.

"If I ever meant anything to you at all," she cried.

"I told you," Bill replied coldly, "the first night we met, vampires often turn on those they love the most."

He watched without emotion as tears fell down her face at his words.

Eric watched as Bill quickly chugged in the blood and he moved forward and pulled Sookie away from him.

They watched as Bill looked at them and dropped the vial.

Eric watched as tremors quickly took over Bill and his eyes rolled back as if he were suffering from some vampire seizure.

"Oh God," Bill cried as blood started to seep from his mouth and eyes.

Eric placed his arm around Sookie in a protective manner as Bill moved forward slightly in his shaking state.

Eric and Sookie watched with wide eyes as Bill screamed the name of God as he burst into a puddle of goo that seeped onto the wooden floor.

Eric turned to Sookie as she cried into his chest as her heart broke for the man that had taken her virginity, her first love.

Eric laid his head upon her as he looked around him in confusion. He had not expected that to happen. He never believed in the blood. As he looked down, his mind quickly wandered to thoughts of Isabelle. If the blood was real, did that mean that Isabelle was in fact Isis and Ishtar incarnate or was she the devil in the flesh?

Did he piss off a real goddess? Or did he piss of the devil?

Eric turned quickly to look at the remains of his friend and then something caught him off guard. He watched as the blood moved toward the middle of the room.

"Sookie," he whispered in disbelief.

She pulled her head from his chest and looked at him. She followed his eyes and watched in horror as something was now rising from the bloody remains of Bill.

She shook her head as Bill reappeared naked and covered in blood in front of them. His eyes and teeth were as white as ivory compared to the darkness of the blood that soaked his skin.

"Fuck," Sookie cried as she looked at the new Bill as his new long viper like fangs fell.

"Run," Eric screamed and pushed Sookie toward the door.

Sookie ran as fast as she could down the hall. She could hear the owl like screeches coming from the room and she ran harder down the hall. She felt her heart beating quickly in her chest as she turned the corner.

She came to a sudden stop as she felt a hand wrap around her shirt and pull her backwards. Her back slammed into the wall and she was met with angry blue eyes.

"And what are you doing here," Isabelle asked happily.

Isabelle looked her over to see the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Ah, so it was your lying little Confederate?"

Isabelle smiled brightly and shoved Sookie to the floor and hurried down the hall. She could hear the screech noises coming from the room at the end of the hall.

Eric stood firm as Bill looked at him. He turned quickly as a white flash came beside him. He turned quickly to see Isabelle standing beside him with her head cocked slightly and her hand upon her hip.

"What's your plan," Eric asked as he looked at Bill who was contorting in strange shapes as Lilith was trying to control his body.

"Somehow our devils are never quite what we expect when we meet them face to face," Isabelle announced more to herself than to the vampire beside her, "I so hoped it would be Salome but it's okay I do love the dark hearts of men."

Eric watched as Isabelle crouched slightly with her long fingernails exposed as Billith hissed at her. He watched as Isabelle chuckled as her fangs fell. He watched as Isabelle jumped forward and jumped upon Bill in a manner that he had only seen from Jurassic Park. He watched as blood seeped onto Isabelle's dress. He watched in horror as Isabelle bit into Bill's neck as her silver heels burned deep into the bloodied skin.

Isabelle pulled away quickly as Bill tried to pull Isabelle off of her. Isabelle giggled harshly as she bit back into his neck and moaned in ecstasy as she pulled in his blood into her mouth.

Eric watched as Isabelle kept a firm grip on Bill's body as she took in more and more blood. He had never heard someone make such noises when they took in someone's blood. He hurried to grab a nearby stake and he jumped toward Bill. Isabelle felt Bill shove her off and she hit the wall with a loud crack. She cackled with laughter and watched as Eric jumped onto Bill with his fangs ready. She let her body lean against the wall as she watched Eric try to place the stake into the bloodied god's chest.

"You are nothing but a fool," she stated as Bill threw Eric into the wall on the other side.

"I am Lilith, I am God," they heard Bill announce with a screech behind his words.

"All who are in their graves will hear my voice and come out," the voice within Bill screeched.

Eric turned to see Isabelle chuckling at his words. He watched with wide eyes as Isabelle stood quickly and walked daintily in front of his naked friend.

"The devil can cite Scripture for his purpose. An evil soul producing holy witness is like a villain with a smiling cheek," Isabelle informed him quickly with a smile and quickly pulled the stake from Eric's hands and lunged back onto Bill's body.

Eric watched as she lurched onto him like some wild predator that had been recorded and placed on Animal Planet to waste time before their next redneck catfish and alligator wrangling show came on.

Isabelle smiled as she pulled away and looked over to Eric. She pulled the stake up behind her back and plunged it deep into Bill's chest. She laughed wickedly as a screeching owl like noise left his chest and caused a large explosion of blood.

She pulled away quickly and smiled as she looked over the amount of blood that covered the walls. Her dress was covered in blood. She turned to Eric and saw him gasping for breath.

"We made a mess," she announced as she stood quickly and grabbed the glass vial that vampire Bill had dropped just before his true death.

Eric looked at her but did not dare move.

"You are real aren't you," he asked, "You killed Lilith. You drank her blood without dying?"

Isabelle smiled as she kneeled down slightly and scooped up a large amount of Lilith's blood and closed the lid quickly.

"What are you doing," he asked as he looked at her in confusion.

Isabelle stood and turned to him quickly and replied with a smile and a mad look in her eyes, "I will bring the dead back to life as Isis did with Osiris. I will fight for Russell as Ishtar did with her great love Tammuz."

Eric's eyes widened as he looked her over.

"And he and I shall destroy everything," she hissed and then quickly rushed away from him, leaving him all alone in the room to wonder when she would make her strike to end his life.

"No," he whispered as her previous threats came back to mind.

He couldn't deny that Isabelle was something more than what she was. If she wasn't a goddess, then she was in fact the devil. It made more sense if she were the devil. But if she wasn't the devil, then what was she?

Russell Edgington could not be brought back. He and his family would be destroyed if Isabelle succeeded in bringing back Russell. He knew that if Russell was brought back then the two lovers would leave a trail of blood that would leave a stain for generations to scrub at but never succeed at removing completely. He knew that he had to stop her.

A scream filled his ears and he turned quickly away from the mess that was once his friend.

"Sookie," he hissed and hurried out of the small blood filled room.

* * *

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I hope you like it. It wasn't really my favorite to write.**

** I've only read one of the Stackhouse books and I recall that there was a vampire that was zombie like or slow (IDR which) but it's not in the show so why the hell not turn Jason into a zombie like idiot?**

**So if you thought that Russell was extreme, you have no idea how extreme Isabelle can be. **

**Think back to what she did to Granny Stackhouse...that was pretty sick and evil on so many levels. She screwed with the poor woman's soul.**

**The apple doesn't fall that far from the tree now does it? **


	19. I Will Lay You Down

**Chapter 19: I Will Lay You Down**

Isabelle could smell the horrid smell of wet dog as she made her way through the woods. She also could smell the fear of her progeny with them as well. She hurried as fast as she could, determined to take what was hers.

She stopped quickly in the middle of the pack and smiled as she looked over to J.D.

"Hello J.D," she announced softly.

She watched as J.D turned quickly to reveal Steve tied upside down like a hog carcass and bound in silver. She watched as his eyes widened at her bloodied appearance.

"Whatcha doin' J.D," she asked as she raised her brow up at him.

She turned her head quickly as she smelled Jackson and Alcide walking toward them along with Rikki following close behind him.

Isabelle smiled brightly at Alcide and replied, "Good you showed up to face reality."

"What's going on," J.D asked.

"Well first," Isabelle announced in a hiss as she pointed to Steve, "You are going to untie my fucking child."

"Get her," J.D demanded of his pack, "That's the V Queen there!"

Isabelle's fangs fell as she turned to look at the werewolves that were now circling her.

"You can try," she informed them, "but I wouldn't bet on you surviving."

"That's enough J.D," Alcide screamed as he stepped in front of Isabelle. Jackson quickly followed his steps and stood in front of her.

She let her fangs fall back in their home as her wolves stood in front of her in a protective manner. She hurried to Steve and smiled at him softly.

"Hey," she whispered as she looked up at the silver chains that held him in place. It reminded her of the time when the Magister had tried to torture Franklin.

"You came back for me," he asked with bloodied tears in his eyes.

"Of course I did," she whispered as she ripped the chains off of him and watched him fall to the ground with a loud groan.

"Shh," she cooed and fell to his side.

Steve looked up at her with tears in his eyes as he felt her soft hands touch at his burns. He felt his skin heal at her soft touches.

"I'm sorry," he cried.

She shook her head and replied, "Don't be."

Isabelle bit into her wrist and held it over his mouth and commanded, "Drink from me."

"Dafuq," J.D announced as he walked toward Alcide, "I abjured you."

"Abjure this," Alcide announced and punched him in the mouth quickly.

J.D recovered quickly from the punch and struck at him quickly. Alcide blocked him and shoved him into the ground and started to punch him with great speed and strength.

Isabelle turned from her child and looked over to Alcide and watched as the pack started to rush toward him. She smiled as she looked over to Jackson who pushed someone into the ground.

"He's killin' him," she heard a man scream in worry.

Isabelle watched as the wolves came in closer, circling the two like the predators they were. It took her back to when she was alone in the woods when Alcide's family tried to kill and eat her as well as steal her shoes.

"Hello Gabby," Isabelle announced as Gabby made her way out of the woods.

"What's you plan," she asked as she looked over to the vampire.

"I have meticulously planned this," Isabelle informed her with a smile, "Stick with me Gabby and you will have everything that you've ever wanted when they come to see me for the wonder that I am and I rule this world…a shining new era is edging closer and closer with every move I play so be prepared for what is to come."

Gabby smiled at her and nodded quickly. She knew that she would have to keep Alcide at bay soon.

"Stay out of it," the voice of Martha announced to the wolves.

Isabelle turned quickly to see a woman holding a large bow in her hand and pointing it toward the pack.

"This is between Alcide and J.D," she informed the pack.

Isabelle smiled as she looked down at her child.

"Time to collect my fee," Isabelle whispered. "Get ready to get out of here."

Isabelle stood quickly as Alcide stood up from the body of the man that he murdered. She listened to the pack whisper about the change in power once again.

Alcide turned and watched as Isabelle grabbed Rikki and held her tightly.

"Now," Isabelle announced as she looked over to Alcide, "I do believe you owe me something."

Alcide looked at Rikki who was clawing at Isabelle's arm.

Isabelle giggled and looked at the woman and replied, "You really messed up when you laid with him without knowing the consequences."

"What the hell is she talking about," Rikki screamed as she looked at Alcide for an answer.

"Tell her Alcide," Isabelle demanded harshly.

Alcide looked to his father and then to the ground in shame.

"The answer isn't on those oversized boots my pet," Isabelle informed him harshly.

"You are pregnant, are you not my dear," Isabelle asked happily as she looked at the woman that she held in her arms tightly.

"What," Rikki asked as she tried to move.

"Tell her, son. You do as Isabelle demands," Jackson informed him as he looked at Isabelle, "She ain't gonna hurt her."

Isabelle smiled at Jackson and then turned her attentions to the darkness as Gabby emerged from the shadows.

"Isabelle is given right to a child from each generation," Alcide informed her.

"What," Rikki asked as anger and disbelief filled her.

"That's why Debbie left me, I never wanted kids," Alcide informed her, "It wasn't cus being a wolf is hard and this world is shit. It's because of a deal made years ago," Alcide stopped and looked at Isabelle with a sad look in his eyes, he begged, "Please Belle, I-"

"Thank you," Isabelle announced happily and hurried away from the pack with Rikki still in her arms and Steve following close behind.

She stopped quickly when she was miles and miles away from the pack and looked at Rikki in her eyes.

"Let me fucking go! I will-"

"Look at me," Isabelle demanded as she pointed to her eyes and glared into Rikki's deep brown eyes.

Isabelle smiled as the werebitch stopped struggling almost immediately.

"Now Rikki, you will be as docile as a newborn puppy," Isabelle informed her quickly, "Do you understand me?"

She smiled as Rikki nodded at her request.

"Good girl," Steve cooed as if the woman was a dog that deserved to be babied.

Isabelle looked to Steve and smiled at him.

"What are we going to do now," Steve asked as he looked to his maker.

Isabelle turned to him and smiled at him as she pulled the vial of blood from her cleavage.

"We have two more stops," she announced and then she turned quickly at the sound of sticks being broken.

There was only a deer moving through the woods with its baby.

"I'm like a tree in the-"

"Stop," Isabelle warned him, "I'm in no mood for your happy go lucky old Christian ways. We have work to do."

"Well let's go, I'll follow you until the end of the world," Steve informed her.

Isabelle smiled as she looked over to her progeny and then shook her head at him.

"Such things you say," she giggled as she turned her back on him and then added softly, "I have a present for you, but you must wait at Fangtasia for me to arrive."

Steve grabbed Rikki and followed close behind his maker. He knew that he would follow her to the end of the world.

...

Sookie looked over to her door and sobbed. Bill would never come back through those doors again. He was no longer the man that she knew.

A loud noise on her porch caught her attention and she quickly made her way toward it. She knew that it was most likely Jason since Eric had already taken his leave after he healed Jason after they had left the Authority headquarters.

She opened the door slowly to see Jason standing at the door with a far off look in his eyes. She looked at him with worry and curiosity in his eyes. She had screamed when she had found Jason on the ground with blood all over him and Eric had hurried to her side and healed her brother.

"Jason," she asked with a small smile as she looked at him.

"Sookie," he asked without any emotions whatsoever.

"What are you doing here," Sookie asked as she wrapped her arms around him and took him into a deep hug. She had almost lost him twice tonight.

"Come in," she begged as she pulled him into her home with a smile. "How are you doing?"

Jason walked deep into the living room but did not answer her question. He just looked at the walls around him.

"Jason," Sookie asked in confusion as she walked toward him and placed her hand out to touch his shoulder.

She watched in horror as he turned quickly and grabbed at her wrist. She felt as if her bones would break under the pressure that her brother was putting on her wrist.

"Jason," she begged as she tried to pull away from him.

"Let go," she screamed as she tried to pull away from him.

She looked up at her brother and noticed the gaze that seemed to look through her as he pulled her into the kitchen. She listened into his thoughts and could only hear the sounds of harps playing within his mind.

"Shit," she screamed, "Somebody help me!"

She turned quickly to see Eric standing in the door way.

"Help me," she screamed, "He's been glamoured!"

Eric hurried to her side and tried to pull him off of her.

"It's time for justice little Viking," a voice announced happily in an almost sing song voice.

Sookie watched as Isabelle wrapped a silver chain around Eric's neck and pulled him away from Jason. She watched as the female vampire chuckled as she pulled Eric out of the house and into the yard. She hurried after them but Jason wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her back with a strength that she had never felt within him before.

Sookie watched as Isabelle pulled Eric toward the cemetery. She tried to pull away from Jason but it was for nothing.

Isabelle pulled Eric away from the house and giggled as she listened to his struggles. She had wrapped the silver around his neck and pulled him close to her chest as she jerked him through the cemetery.

"It only takes something little to make even the strongest of vampires snap," she hissed into his ear, "and you my friend will spend eternity locked in a box where you will think of what you have done to me and you will find, in due time, that I killed your family for a good cause. In due time, you will start to blame yourself. You will understand that revenge begets revenge."

Eric tried to pull away from her but was only successful in burning himself more.

"Ah, here it is," she announced with a smile as they came to a grave marker with the name of Eggs engraved into it, "Your new resting place. Now this hole, was made courtesy of Jason Stackhouse himself and paid for by Sookie Stackhouse with money that you, Eric Northman, gave to her!"

She jerked his head to look at her and she smiled wickedly at him and replied with a cold voice, "Funny how things work out like that, isn't it? It's like my great love Russell said, 'Life is absurd'!"

"I want you to know," he heard her whisper as she chunked him down to the ground, "that I really didn't want to do this…but I thought that if I did not confine you then you would most certainly come after me and try to end me and I'm just not ready to go to heaven."

He fell into the coffin that she had dug up. He could feel the bones of the man that had lived in this box under his back.

"Belle," he hissed as he tried to pull at the silver chains.

Isabelle smiled at him as she looked at him with a wicked smile on her face.

Eric watched as she blew a loose strand of hair out of her face and leaned over to pick up another chain of silver. He hissed as she tied it around his ankles.

"You're evil," he hissed as he watched Isabelle place her foot onto the side of the casket. He listened to her cackle at his words as she shoved him down into the ground.

"No prayers are spoken here, nor a cross upon your grave, no matter who's to blame. As far as my bloodline goes, for you and yours this is the end. I will lay you down and stand upon your grave and spit on the ground," she recited to him harshly as she closed the lid on him.

Isabelle tied the door closed with silver and turned quickly to shovel dirt over him with her vampire speed. She hadn't much time before the sun would rise and she still had so much hell to bring upon this world in one night.

She wiped her forehead as she patted the dirt down on him. She made a cross across her chest and then spit on the dirt as she turned quickly and hurried back to the Stackhouse home.

She walked in to see Sookie unconscious on the floor. She smiled as she walked into the vampire owned house and kneeled beside the girl.

"Very good Jason," she informed as she stood up and let her hand touch his cheeks. "You will follow us to France, to the town of l'Ancien Monde, but after I leave here, you will finish her off."

Jason nodded at her and then he smiled at her.

"I've always wanted to eat fries there," Jason admitted.

"Mindless remember," Isabelle informed him with a smile and a happy tone as she pulled a silver knife from her dress pocket and walked toward Sookie.

"Come dear," she announced, "Blood must spill for the greater good."

Isabelle pulled Sookie's arm out and placed the sharp silver blade against her thin skin.

"Don't worry love, I only need a little," Isabelle informed the unconscious girl.

Isabelle slit Sookie's wrist with one quick swipe. She smiled as the Halfling's blood fell swiftly to the floor.

"Oh how very generous of you sweetheart," Isabelle announced with a large smile as she reached into her bra and pulled out the small vial that was filled with the spilled blood of Lilith, "but I only need a bit for it to work."

Isabelle placed the vial underneath Sookie's wrist and smiled as the blood filled the rest of the small vial. The vampire pulled the vial away as it threatened to spill over and stain her already bloodied hands. She hurried to put the lid on top and she smiled as the blood mixed together with a golden light emitting from it.

"Perfect," she whispered and then stood quickly, leaving Sookie and Jason behind.

...

Steve looked over at Fangtasia and then he quickly looked toward the east and could see the first signs of morning. The dark sky was quickly becoming lighter and lighter.

"There you are," he heard his maker announce happily as she dropped lightly from the sky.

"You told me to be here," he informed her with a smile as he hopped over to her side. "What are we going to do here?"

Isabelle smiled at her creation and replied, "I am going to set the sky on fire with the flames of Hell and you are going to be witness."

Isabelle turned to him and smiled. Steve looked at her with a slight confusion in his eyes.

"Do not fear my child," she whispered and leaned in slightly she placed a light kiss upon his cheek.

He nodded as he watched his maker turn quickly and walk toward the entrance of the bar. He took a deep breath as he looked over to Rikki and smiled at her.

"So how far along are you," he asked as he looked down on the skinny werebitch in front of him.

Isabelle walked inside of the bar and looked around at the dark walls. She could smell stale smoke hanging in the air, spilled True Blood from years ago on the floors, and chewed gum hiding under the tables.

She grimaced as she walked toward the bar and saw that there was a hidden supply of True Blood under the cash register. She smiled as she looked over to the alcohol and let a chuckle escape her as she picked up a glass bottle.

"And where is," she asked as she looked around the bar, "Ah there you are."

She reached over and grabbed a pack of old matches that was customary to keep under the bar for the smoking humans that entered.

She smiled as she grabbed a handful of alcohol filled bottles and hurried toward the basement where she could smell Pam and Tara sleeping peacefully.

Isabelle opened the door without a sound escaping to reveal her presence. She smiled as she walked down the stairs with her silver heels clicking lightly underneath her. She shook her head in eagerness as she looked at the bright pink coffin and the boring wooden coffin beside it.

She hummed slightly and sang softly as she poured the alcohol onto Tara's coffin, "I know the touch of the sacred ground that they'll lay my body down."

Her voice was as soft as that of an angel's as she sang to her intended victims.

Isabelle smiled as she watched the alcohol soak the wood. She turned quickly to find a silver chain most likely left behind from the Magister's little visit. She grabbed it and tied it against the small door.

"Wars may end but memories kill. They say they won't but they always will," she sang softly as she moved over to Pam's pink coffin, "say your goodbyes and look to the skies and ready your heart for the storm."

Isabelle let the alcohol fall onto Pam's coffin and tied a silver chain across the little hatch upon the coffin. She smiled as she walked away from the coffins slowly all the while pouring more alcohol onto the floor and up the stairs.

She stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down at the coffins and then down to the matches that she had in her hands.

"Ash into ash, dust into dust, father to son, seal and a rust, time comes a calling and we all rise up," she sang softly as she dropped a bottle into the floor and threw a match down to the floor.

She smiled as she watched the fire light up the room and followed the alcohol toward the coffins. She smiled wickedly with bright eyes as the fire cackled as it ate at the wood of the coffins.

She walked out of the basement and behind the bar where she dropped more bottles of alcohol to the floor and lit a match. She smiled as she watched the fire take over the bar as she turned to walk out with glass bottles busting behind her as she walked to the door.

"May devils wing you to your rest," she whispered as she walked toward the door and hurried to meet her child and the woman that was carrying the future inside of her.

Isabelle smiled at Steve as she walked toward him with a small pep in her step.

"Everyone has a reason for revenge," Isabelle informed Steve.

Steve watched as the fire took over the bar and he felt a pain of guilt in his heart.

"Hey," he heard his maker look at him with a smile as she placed her hand upon his cheek and looked into his eyes, "It's just the way it is."

"Why," he asked as he looked at his maker, he could see the mad look in her eyes.

"Once you make a stand, you never back away. Maybe one day there will be peace in the valley but not now."

"There will be peace in the valley when we cross this mountain, won't there," he asked.

Isabelle smiled at him softly and placed a small kiss upon his lips.

"By and by, my son, peace be damned."

* * *

**The songs that she is singing are from Hatfields & McCoys. It's a mixture of songs. **

**Did she finally get her revenge? **

**What is Alcide going to do? Will he get revenge? Did I really just take out most of the cast? **

**Personally, I'm loving Steve and Isabelle together right now. What do you think?**

**Review and tell me what you think...I haven't gotten lots of reviews here lately :/**


	20. Long Live the King!

**Chapter 20: Long Live the King**

**A/N: My reviewers and private messagers crack me up. I had some people like "NO! Don't kill Pam & Tara!" and then others are like "YES! DO IT!"**

* * *

Jackson and Gabby watched as Alcide hurried away from them in anger.

"I am going to kill her," Alcide screamed as he ran to his truck.

"No," Gabby screamed as she shoved the truck door closed and she glared into his eyes. "It's just the way it is. You cannot go against fate."

"That's bullshit," Alcide hissed, "Just because she saved our ancestor-"

"That's just the way it is," Jackson interrupted him quickly.

"She won't hurt Rikki. She's grief stricken right now. She will snap back to her senses soon," Gabby hissed, "Don't be a fool, Alcide! Rikki is carrying our blood inside of her. You do anything stupid, she won't think twice of killing you off once that baby is born. Don't do something foolish that makes her do it."

"That's my baby," Alcide screamed at Gabby.

Gabby raised her head at his outburst. She didn't care that his eyes turned a bright yellow in anger. She stood tall and looked straight into his eyes with her own anger building up inside of her.

"That baby rightfully belongs to her," she growled.

Alcide watched as his cousin's eyes turned a bright yellow mixed with flecks of bright red. He knew that she was angered by his words.

"Why are you taking her side," Alcide yelled at Gabby.

"Oh I don't know," Gabby yelled as she shrugged her shoulders in anger, "Maybe because my mother ditched me and Belle took me in and gave me a life and treated me as her own daughter, just as she did to your father!"

Alcide stopped and then looked over to his father.

"She is a good mother," Jackson informed him harshly. "She saved me from being a drug fiend. She gave us a home."

Alcide stopped as he looked over to his father and then to his baby cousin.

"We came out decent," she informed him. "It is wrong how she just did you, but it is what is owed to her. It is written in blood, our blood. As long as our blood line survives, she receives a child of her choosing."

"It's the way it is son," Jackson informed him sadly, "Can't do nothin' bout it but be happy that your kid got chosen."

Alcide growled. He could not believe that his family was taking a vampire's side over their own blood. He never would have thought that he would see the day that this would ever happen.

"I'm sorry Alcide," Gabby informed him softly as she moved away from his truck and stood next to Jackson.

Alcide turned away from his family and placed his hand upon his truck door and slammed it hard against it in his frustration.

"You might as well get over it," Gabby informed him, "Belle will let you see your child. She isn't heartless."

Alcide nodded only to please them. He knew that when he would find those two vampires that he would end them for stealing his girlfriend and his unborn child. It was just a matter of tracking them down.

"Besides, no tellin' where they are," Jackson informed him as he came up behind Alcide and placed his hand upon his shoulder, "They moved always."

Alcide nodded at his words and then looked into his truck. He could hear his cell phone vibrating. He turned to it and then shook his head as he reached for it.

"Sookie," he asked as he answered the phone.

Gabby's ears perked up at the words.

"That Stackhouse bitch," Gabby hissed, "She's still alive?"

Alcide looked toward the sun and shook his head.

"Wait what," Alcide asked as he looked toward the city limits of Shreveport.

"What is it son," Jackson asked as he looked over to his grown son with a look of confusion and worry.

"We gotta go," Alcide informed them as he hurried into the truck, "Belle tried to kill Sookie and then she started a fire in Shreveport that the fire department has been fighting all day."

"She's still alive," Gabby asked as she jumped into the back of the truck as Jackson got into the passenger side, "Why didn't Belle kill her like she had planned before?!"

"What," he asked as he sped the truck out of the yard and toward the small town of Bon Temps.

"Sookie was supposed to die," Gabby hissed at her cousin.

"How do you know about Sookie," Alcide asked as he looked into the mirror at his cousin.

"I dug up her grandmother," Gabby informed him coldly as she glared at her cousin.

"Sounds like Belle isn't all there in the mind," Alcide informed her harshly, "Just like Russell Edgington, they are two of kind."

"Working on a full house," Gabby finished for him wickedly in reference to Isabelle stealing his child.

There was nothing but silence in the vehicle as they sped down the highway toward the blonde fairy's house that probably needed to be rescued.

...

Sookie hurried into her yard and looked around. She hissed slightly at the pain that moved through her body. She could feel the bruises that her brother had given her with every step that she made.

"Eric," she screamed, ignoring the fact that the sun was in the middle of the bright blue sky.

She had seen Isabelle pull him off into the woods but before she could see where they were headed Jason had thrown her into the doorway and she had lost consciousness.

She let her hand move through her long blonde hair as she looked over to the dirt road. She looked back to her house and shook her head. She had a vampire that was somewhere near her property and two vampires that had showed up badly burned on her doorstep just before the sun had risen.

"Great," she announced to herself as she looked around her.

She could not deal with this stress anymore.

She turned at a honking of a horn and turned to see Alcide pulling into her driveway with two others in his truck. She watched as he hurried out of the truck and shook his head. She turned to see an older man that looked a little rough and a woman that was dressed in a business casual manner following behind him.

"Are you okay," Alcide asked as he placed his hands on to Sookie's shoulders. He looked her over to see that bruises grazed her face and there was a large gash on her wrist.

"Yeah," she answered, "I just can't find Eric."

"Hopefully she killed him, considering everything he's done to her. Fair is fair, I've always been told," Gabby announced as she looked the woman over, "So you're Miss Stackhouse? The woman that pretty much is the reason for all of this."

"Excuse me," Sookie asked harshly as she looked the woman over, "Who are you?"

"Gabby," she answered, "I dug up your grandmother's bones. Hope there's no hard feelings?"

"You," Sookie started as she tried to rush after the woman but Alcide pushed her back.

"What happened," Alcide asked as he looked down at the reddened cheeks of the blonde that he had thought he once had feelings for.

"Belle did something to Jason," Sookie informed him quickly as she turned her glaring eyes away from the female werewolf and looked into Alcide's brown ones.

"She attacked before I could clear his mind," Sookie added as tears started in her eyes, "and now I can't find him. He's just disappeared."

"We can find him," Jackson informed her quickly as he looked around him, "but what if he doesn't want to be found? You bring back his memories, he may start to freak out over what he did to you."

"Shit," Sookie whispered as she remembered what had happened to Eggs after she had helped him remember.

Sookie shook her head as she looked to the werewolves and to the house.

"Isabelle showed up out of nowhere and pulled Eric out of the house, I don't know where she took him. He's not answering his phone….I'm afraid…I'm afraid-"

"That she killed him," Gabby finished for her with a hard tone. "Probably."

Sookie shot her a glare and then looked back at Alcide.

"That's fuckin' enough Gabby," Alcide growled at his cousin.

Gabby crossed her arms against her chest and looked at Sookie with angry yellow eyes.

"Sorry," Gabby apologized to the blonde.

"Now Pam and Tara are in the cubby under my house. The bitch burnt down Fangtasia to try and kill them both," Sookie announced as panic filled her voice.

"She has a good excuse," Gabby said underneath her breath as she turned her back on Sookie and then looked over to the blonde and rolled her eyes.

"He's in the fucking cemetery," she informed them quickly. "Jesus Christ! I could smell the burning flesh in the wind, you guys couldn't smell it?"

Jackson and Alcide turned to her and shook their heads as they watched her smell the air.

"I can't believe she left you alive," Gabby announced once again as she slightly turned her head to look at Sookie as she walked toward the graveyard.

"And I almost bled to death," Sookie informed them as she held her wrist up.

Gabby looked over to Sookie and looked at her with a sly smile and then looked over to Jackson before she turned back to smell the air.

"This way," Gabby announced as she hurried passed graves toward the back end of the cemetery.

Sookie and Alcide hurried toward the woman as she stopped quickly in front of a newly covered grave.

"Here is your man," Gabby announced with a smile as she looked down at the dirt pile. Gabby's smile turned brighter as she looked over to the shovel that was left in the ground.

"Oh look," Gabby announced happily, "she left you a shovel."

"Let's get him out of there," Alcide announced and picked the shovel up and started to dig up the dirt.

"Wait," Sookie announced, "We can't just dig him up. The sun's still up."

"Oh why didn't she kill you," Gabby asked once again as she pulled her top off and unbuttoned her pants as she turned into her wolf form and started to dig at the plot.

"Oh," Sookie announced and turned quickly as Jackson followed the young woman's actions and turned into a wolf and started to dig quickly.

Sookie watched as dirt flew through the air as the wolves dug into the earth. She watched as the mahogany of the coffin appeared.

"Finally," Gabby announced as she turned from everyone and hurried to pull her clothes back on. She turned quickly as she zipped her pants and buttoned her shirt quickly.

"I'm gonna need some help," Alcide announced as he fell into the hole and grabbed on to the front of the coffin.

"Sookie, grab that end," Gabby demanded as she picked the dirt out from her nails.

Sookie looked up at the werewolf and then rolled her eyes. She liked Debbie a hell of a lot more than she liked this werewolf. This werewolf was edging closer and closer to having the same fate as Debbie Pelt.

She grabbed the end of the coffin as Jackson turned back into his human form and hurried to pull on his clothes.

"We got to get him to the house," Sookie announced.

"That was the plan," Gabby announced as she shook her head at the blonde and then walked passed them toward the little house where they would leave the coffin and then figure out what to do when the sun came down.

...

Sookie watched as Pam turned her head at the rotten casket that sat in the living room. The sun had just set and Pam was the first to awake. The endless rants from Pam were not helping.

"That little bitch burned all my clothes," Pam hissed as she watched the door of the casket open to reveal Eric looking at them with dark circles under his eyes.

"Eric," Pam announced quickly as she hurried to his side and looked over him. She moved a strand of blonde hair that had fallen in his eyes and looked him over. He looked bad.

"You okay," Tara asked as she turned to Sookie and looked at her bruised body. She hadn't had the chance to ask when they were hurrying into the cubby hole before the sun caught them.

"Fine," Sookie answered her as she looked to Eric.

"What she do to you," Pam asked as she pulled away from her maker.

Eric looked over to Sookie and then looked at her wrist.

"She's going to bring Russell back," Eric informed them, "She stole your blood?"

Sookie looked down at her wrist and then to Gabby who was smiling wickedly at her.

"I don't know if she did it or-"

"Oh it was her alright," Gabby informed them. "She kept you alive for a reason. If you don't serve a purpose for her then she will just kill you."

"But what does my blood have to do with anything," Sookie asked as she looked to Eric for an explanation.

Eric shook her head as he looked at Pam who was in a pink Wal-Mart track suit and to his new grandchild who was in a white nightie. He had almost lost them. He would never forgive himself if he did lose his family. He had never faced a threat to his family but Russell and Isabelle had…they had lost Talbot.

"Talbot," Eric announced.

"What," Sookie asked in confusion.

"There was a reason that she took revenge on you in such a sick way," Gabby informed Sookie. "You stopped a plan that was already planned."

"I don't understand," Sookie announced as she looked to Eric.

"Russell was carrying around Talbot's remains to," Eric stopped and looked at the gash on her wrist, "to bring him back. Fairy blood must have the power to bring back the dead."

"What," Sookie asked with a slight laugh of disbelief, "No. That's not possible! She didn't even know about me during that time."

"You think Isabelle don't know stories," Jackson asked as he looked at Sookie, he chuckled at her assumption, "That girl knows every story that has ever been wrote down to paper."

"Russell Edgington isn't crazy," Gabby informed them as she looked from Jackson back to the vampires. "You stopped them from bringing Talbot back. She took your grandmother's soul for revenge of you taking Talbot's. Now that she has stolen your blood, there won't be any stopping her."

"I say we kill the bitch before she tries," Tara announced in anger. She had once thought of Isabelle as some sort of confidant but after the little stunt this morning all that was over with.

"And how exactly you plannin' on doing that," Jackson asked as he looked toward the vampires than dropped their eyes at his question. He knew that they hadn't the answer.

"Face it," Gabby informed them as she walked toward the door with Jackson following behind her, "You've failed even before you took the first step."

"And that's how it is," Alcide asked harshly as he looked over to his family, "You gonna pick a vamp that has a tight grip on us over your own?"

Gabby chuckled as she started to close the door on them.

"A wolf is always loyal to his family before anything," Gabby informed him softly with a smile, "Like it or not, Belle is our family."

"Do you really believe that," Sookie heard herself ask as she looked after the werewolves.

Gabby smiled and replied wickedly as her eyes burned yellow, "Long live the king!"

Alcide could hear his father in the background announcing the same thing and he felt as if his father had betrayed him as he watched Gabby and Jackson walk down the porch and off into the surrounding woods.

...

Isabelle looked over the large home that had belonged to them so long ago. She looked down at the large container in her hand and smiled.

"We're home Russell," she whispered to the remains of her maker. "It seemed only fitting to bring you back to where you turned me."

"This is where you were turned," Steve asked from her side as he held Rikki in his arms. She had fallen asleep on the flight over after they had left from New Orleans.

"This is my home," she answered with a bright smile as she looked to her child, "and now it is yours."

Isabelle hurried toward the doors and walked in quickly. The home had been restored but no one in the town had dared to buy it based on the ghosts that were said to haunt the place.

"Is there a Wal-Mart here," Steve asked.

Isabelle couldn't help the giggle that escaped her as she walked into the large hall that she had went through so many times centuries ago.

"I'm afraid not," she informed him as she walked to the stairs with a smile holding Russell's remains in her arms, "This place has stayed in the Old World, it is one of the few places in the civilized world that has been untouched."

"Is your family here," Steve asked as he watched his maker walk up the stairs. He watched as she looked at the walls as if something were to be hanging there.

Isabelle stopped quickly at the mention of her family. There was no living Hensley's left in all of the world that held her human blood line. She turned to him and smiled brightly at him.

"They will be," she whispered and held her free hand toward him, "Come with me. I have lots to tell you."

Steve hurried toward her and smiled as he stood at the step below her. He couldn't help the happiness that filled him because his maker was now taking him back.

"I want to apologize to you Steve," she whispered softly as she placed her hand against his cheek, "I have been unkind to you and I know that I have no right whatsoever to ask forgiveness for abandoning you in the forest and I don't expect you to give it…but I'd like the chance to be the mother that I know I can be to you? Will you give me that chance?"

Steve smiled up at his mother and felt tears fall from his eyes as he looked into her eyes. He nodded at her as he looked her over.

Isabelle pulled Russell's remains close to her and then leaned to Steve and placed a light kiss upon his lips. She sighed as she pulled away from him and wiped the lost tear from his cheek.

"I've given you a gift," she whispered as she turned her back to him and continued to walk up the stairs, "A gift that was bestowed upon me by Russell Edgington long ago. Never feel as if it is some sort of sin and that you have been forsaken by God. Always remember that if we are evil then so is God, for no other creature under God are as he, none made so much in his image."

"That's beautiful," he whispered to her as he watched her open the door.

"Do you know who said that," she asked.

He shook his head.

"Anne Rice," she answered with a smile. "Probably one of the best humans to ever come close to writing how we truly are."

"Well my father would only let me read the bible," he informed her.

Isabelle closed her eyes and shook her head in disbelief.

"In a world such as ours," she announced as she sat Russell's remains onto the writing desk beside the bed, "and some communities still suppress education and the reading of books."

Isabelle smiled as she turned to Steve and held her hand out to him as she pulled the vial out of her cleavage.

"We are going to bring him back," she informed him with a large smile and bright eyes.

"Can you really do that," he asked as he watched her open the lid of Russell's remains and unscrew the top of the blood.

"Do you doubt me," she asked as she looked him over with a smile as she let three drops of the blood fall into the container.

Steve shook his head as he watched her smile as the remains started to glow.

Isabelle felt a knot grow in her chest as she waited with anxiousness for Russell to resurrect. She felt Steve come to her and squeeze her hand slightly as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Come on," she pleaded and then opened her eyes to see that nothing had happened. The goo just sat there. There was no longer a glowing bright light within the blood.

She shook her head and then felt the tears fall down her cheeks.

"It didn't work," she cried as her legs started to give way from underneath her. "Why didn't it work?"

"No," Steve whispered as he caught his maker and pulled her into him, "I got you."

Isabelle wrapped her fingers into the lapels of his jacket and cried into his chest. She felt pain fill her body at the grief that was overtaking her once again.

Steve felt his maker crying against him. He could tell that the last of her hope had escaped her. He knew that this had been her last hope at bringing him back.

"I don't know what else to do," Isabelle whispered as she looked up to him, "I've read all the books. Russell and I talked about this. Fairy blood is supposed to bring back the dead."

"Shhh," Steve whispered as he let his hands rub against her shoulders like he used to do to his wife when she would cry over his lack of interest in her.

"I don't know what to do," she sobbed as Steve pulled her toward the bed.

"Calm down," he whispered in a soft voice as he placed himself on the bed and let her fall upon his chest.

He let his fingers twirl within her hair and a smile came upon his face as he felt his maker trying to hold in the want to let go and just cry. He had to admit that his maker was strong. He didn't know how he would react if something happened to Isabelle.

"Russell told me that you were a work of art," he whispered to her, "And he couldn't have been more right."

Isabelle let more tears fall from her eyes. She had failed her maker. She would never have him back again.

"I will never, ever see him again," she cried to her son.

"You know that isn't true," Steve whispered to his mother. "He is lookin' over us."

Isabelle smiled as she listened to his accent come through. She wrapped her hands around him and hugged him tightly. He was the only thing left in this world. Her's and Russell's blood flowed through him.

"He loved you," she whispered, "I didn't mean those harsh words. It's just," her bottom lip trembled as the sob threatened to escape her.

"You love him," he informed her, "I love him too but you love him more than I could ever love him. That's your beauty; your love is your beauty. That's what I think he meant when he said that you are a work of art."

Steve played with a loose strand of her hair as he felt Isabelle's grip loosen on him tightly.

"The sun will be comin' up soon," Steve informed her, "I need to be-"

"Don't leave me," she begged in a whisper as she looked up to him and she tightened her grip on his jacket. "I just need you to be with me. I can't stand to be alone, not tonight Steve."

"Many troubles have we known Lord," he sang softly as he continued to stroke her hair, "Many troubles lie ahead. Many times have we all stumbled in the weary miles we've tread."

Isabelle closed her eyes as she listened to her child's lovely voice. She knew that he had been taught to sing at a young age. She smiled as she felt his hand wrap around her shoulder as he pulled her closer to him. She took a deep breath as she felt him lightly tap upon her bare shoulder in a simple yet comforting manner.

"Many times have we called out, has our faith been torn apart, but we rest now in your favor, and we know now in hearts," he sang softly, "There will be peace in the valley when we cross this mountain high."

She smiled at the memory of him speaking of peace in Shreveport just hours ago.

"There will be peace in the valley, in the valley, by and by," he sang softly.

Isabelle closed her eyes and felt her exhaustion catch up to her.

"There's a river in that valley," Steve sang as he looked down at his maker to see that sleep was quickly catching up to her.

"Russell," she whispered as he tried to move from under her. He stopped slightly as he looked down on her. Her pale white skin was covered in bloody tear stains but she held a look of peace on her face as she laid upon his chest.

"Runnin' through a field of green where we all will be forgiven and our souls will all wash clean. There's a promise everlastin' just waiting to be heard," he sang, "so we walk on and we listen and we know it word for word."

Sleep took over Isabelle and Steve smiled at his maker. He slowly moved from under her and walked toward the window. He smiled as he looked out of the window to see miles and miles of forest. He turned to look at his sleeping maker and then to the remains of her maker. He felt sadness come over him as he pulled the wooden blinders onto the window.

He knew that Isabelle wanted desperately to bring him back. He knew that she had the powers to do it. She had taken down Lilith. He did believe in her but he wasn't so sure that she was in her right mind to be able to pull it off at this moment. He knew that she would have to find inner peace before she would be able to bring Russell Edgington back.

"Poor little sparrow," he whispered as he made his way back to the bed and gently pulled her back onto his chest. He listened as the woman that he loved more than anything cried in her sleep and begging for Russell.

"You will get your wish," he whispered and closed his eyes as he settled onto the bed comfortably and let sleep take over him.

* * *

**I love that Isabelle is trying to piece back her relationship with Steve. Steve is a great guy isn't he? He's so sweet with his mother! **

**Now to Alcide's story...what's he going to do now that his father and Gabby are going to stand next to Isabelle? Will he go along with his family and come to terms with what Isabelle did or will he go on a rampage?**

**Reviews are always the greatest :)**


	21. Angel

**Chapter 21: Angel**

**A/N: Cute fluffy scenes make me happy :)**

* * *

Isabelle looked out to the land that she had been born and raised as a human and born to the vampire world long ago. The snow had fallen and everything had died, all except for the roses that seemed to bloom when nothing else would grow. That was Russell's roses. She had saved them on their way over here, just as she had done with his remains. Everything would be as it once was.

This place would be home once again.

They had been in France for almost nine months and Rikki was ready to become a mother. She smiled as she looked over to Steve who was rubbing his hands together in anxiousness.

"Where is Jason," she asked with a smile as she looked onto her child.

"He's building a coffin if worse comes to worse," Steve informed Isabelle. "I haven't thanked you for him by the way."

"Think nothing of it," she whispered as she walked toward him with bright blue eyes.

She smiled as she patted Steve on the back.

He looked her over and smiled softly. He could see the figments of hope in her eyes as the girl's due date approached closer and closer.

"What's wrong," she asked as she looked him over.

"Well," he announced as he took a deep breath.

Isabelle could see the fear written all over his face and she couldn't help but giggle at how baby-faced he looked when he looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"Spit it out Steve," she demanded.

"I could barely take care of Emma," he informed her with nothing but worry in his voice, "How am I supposed to help take care of a newborn baby, let alone help deliver it?"

Isabelle giggled at him and shook her head. He really was so much like Franklin. As she looked over him, she couldn't help but smile at him. All of her children had some sort of flaw that made them even more beautiful. Franklin's was love and Steve's was innocence.

"It will be fine," she whispered, "Just don't get all teeth when you smell the blood. I'll stake you if you become like Nigel."

Steve looked at her with a strange look. Nigel had disappeared from the Authority headquarters without a trace and nobody had seen him leave.

"What ever happened to him," he asked as he followed Isabelle back into the house toward Rikki's bedroom. He could already hear Rikki grunting as contractions came.

"I ripped his heart out and danced upon it until it was like a crushed tomato," she informed him casually with a smile. "I detest anything that harms a child."

Steve stopped quickly at the door and then looked at Isabelle with increased worry and shook his head.

"I can't do this," he stated in a panic, "I don't know nothin' bout birthin' no babies."

Isabelle couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her as she opened the door and pushed him inside the bedroom.

"Now is not the time to be making Gone with the Wind jokes," she informed him, "Not when war is just around the corner."

"Oh sweet Jesus," Steve announced frantically as he turned from Rikki who laid on the bed with her legs split open for the whole world to see her business.

"Steve," Isabelle informed him harshly, "I'm going to need you to hold her hand."

Steve nodded and quickly moved out of sight's way of Rikki's personal area. He stood beside the werewolf and took a deep breath as he handed her his hand.

"I don't see why she just can't have it outside like other dogs," Steve announced.

Isabelle looked up at Steve and shot him an angry look and replied, "Because I have been there for every delivery of my wolves and I will not miss this one."

He watched as Isabelle moved her attentions from him and back onto the pregnant werewolf.

"Okay Rikki," he heard his maker announce from by Rikki's feet, "Give me a big push."

"Oh Jesus," Steve announced as he listened to Rikki groan from the force that she was pushing. He felt as if his hand was about to be broken off. He was a vampire but this woman was killing his hand!

"Stop being a titbag," Isabelle hissed as she looked up to see Steve with tears in his eyes.

He took a deep breath as Rikki pushed once again and cracked his finger bones from the force that she was putting on his hand.

"Damn," he heard Isabelle announce in worry.

"What," Steve said with growing panic in his voice as the woman eased the grip on his hand to his relief.

He tried to pull away but Rikki had a firm grip on his hand and did not allow him to move from her side.

"She's bleeding badly," Isabelle announced as she looked back at Steve. "I have to get this baby out now or I'll lose it."

Steve turned to look at Rikki and shook his head. He could see that Rikki was already turning ghostly pale from the loss of blood. He could smell the amount of blood that was leaving her and soaking into through the shits and deep into the mattress.

"You gotta push really, really hard," Steve announced as he looked down at Rikki. "Come on, you can do this girl!"

Isabelle looked up to her child and gave him a soft smile as Rikki closed her eyes and cried in pain as she pushed.

"One more," Isabelle demanded. "I can see his head."

"Grab it," Steve screamed as he looked at his maker.

Isabelle pulled away from the woman and then shook her head at him.

"Why don't you stick your hand into a werewolf's vagina," she hissed and quickly returned back to her duty.

Steve looked down at the woman who was gritting her teeth and pushing with the last ounce of strength that was inside of her pale body. Steve heard the screams of a baby and he jumped for joy. He looked over to Isabelle as she pulled the blood covered infant to her chest.

"Cut the cord," she whispered to Steve as she looked to the baby. "It's the father's job to cut the cord but you will become accustomed to it all too quickly."

Steve looked down at Rikki and watched as she looked over to Isabelle with declining life in her eyes. He felt a pain of sadness at the thought of losing this woman. Though she smelled atrocious, the house would be empty without a pregnant werebitch waddling around at night.

"What is it," Rikki asked in a whisper that only the two vampires could hear.

"It's a healthy baby girl," Isabelle informed her.

Steve cut the cord and then looked back to Rikki. She was laying there lifeless with a smile on her face. Her eyes were wide open. He turned quickly away to see Isabelle smiling down at the child as she cooed to her. He felt a mixture of sadness and glee inside of his chest as he looked around him.

"It's alright my child," she whispered happily as tears of joy fell from her eyes.

"What's her name," Steve asked as he looked down at the infant. He could see that the baby would grow to have dark hair much like the mother and dark chocolate colored eyes.

"Oh look at her Steve," Isabelle whispered as she wiped the blood of the baby with a soft white towel, "Isn't she beautiful?"

Steve smiled as he looked to his maker. He watched as tears fell from her cheeks and onto the little girl's cheeks. He listened to her sob as she wiped the bloodied tear off of the cheek.

Isabelle looked up to Steve with a quivering lip and replied in sadness, "The only thing I ever wanted in this life was to carry Russell's child in my belly…but she, she's close enough isn't she?"

Steve smiled at his maker and looked at the mixed emotions that this woman held on her face. He could tell that sadness and happiness filled her at the same time. It was strange to him, that his maker felt the same exact emotions as he did at this exact moment.

"What's her name," he asked again as he looked back down at the baby who was smiling up at Isabelle. He watched as Isabelle's bright blue eyes sparkled as she cooed at the infant with all of the love that every good mother possessed within their hearts.

Isabelle looked up to her side and smiled as she saw a ghost from the past standing beside her. She looked back down at the baby and smiled.

"Angelique," she whispered with a smile, "My little Angelique."

"Angelique Edgington," he whispered with a smile as he looked over to the woman.

"A beautiful name to go with my beautiful baby girl," she whispered as she looked down at the baby in her arms, "You carry the name of a special woman my dear one."

Steve looked at his maker and smiled.

"I'll go get the formula," he whispered as he left his maker to be alone with the baby.

"And tell Jason to send the body back in the casket along with my apology letter," Isabelle informed him softly but she never took her eyes off of the baby.

The only thing that could make this the best day of her life was if only Russell was here with her alive.

"Come back to me," she whispered as the newborn wrapped her small little hands around Isabelle's pale fingers.

"You will be the prettiest girl at the ball, this I promise you my little Angelique," she whispered, "And we will be one happy family soon I promise this to you as well, little one…but we must have patience, all good things come in due time."

...

Alcide looked up from the letter that he had received. Tears fell down his eyes as he looked at the picture that had accompanied it.

"Angelique," he whispered as he looked at the picture of his baby that was dressed in beautifully expensive baby clothes.

"I told you that she would be taken care of," Gabby announced as she stepped into Alcide's kitchen.

"Rikki didn't make it," Alcide informed her.

"I figured she wouldn't," Gabby replied but then shook her head at her words, "I'm sorry Alcide. I don't mean to sound so harsh. Is there anything I can do?"

Alcide lowered his head as Gabby placed her hand upon his shoulder in a comforting way.

"I didn't love her," Alcide informed her as a sob escaped her, "I cared for her but I didn't love her. I should have."

"Shhh," Gabby whispered. "She's in a better place now with the ones that love her. You told me that her family died in a car accident long ago. She's happy again and she can be happy in the knowledge that yal's little girl will grow up properly."

Alcide felt tears erupt from him.

"I want to see her," he stood quickly.

"There's no return address on here," Gabby answered, "Belle doesn't want you to know where she is. She doesn't want those three vampires coming after her."

"A picture isn't enough," Alcide growled as he looked to her.

Gabby rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You act as if this is a bad thing," Gabby informed him, "Belle didn't take your sister's kids and she didn't take mine. She took yours!"

"And I will never see her again," Alcide screamed with despair.

"I know it hurts right now," she replied in a softer tone, "but in time you will see it as a blessing. This heart ache will heal. As for mine, it will never heal, knowing that my children will never have the life that I had or that your baby will have. She will send pictures. You will still get to see her."

Alcide looked away from his cousin as he watched tears fall from her eyes.

"My children will have to worry for their whole life," she informed him, "and your daughter never will have to worry ever again."

Gabby wiped the tears away and shook her head as she let a chuckle escape her.

"And here I am lecturing you and I haven't even found out her name," Gabby announced in disbelief.

"It's Angelique," Alcide informed her.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful little girl," Gabby announced.

"How can you be so blind as to how evil she is," Alcide asked calmly as he watched his cousin look at the picture, "She stole my child."

Gabby closed her eyes and shook her head.

"She isn't evil," Gabby informed him, "She made a mistake."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Gabby," Alcide yelled harshly. "But not everyone goes out and kills people and kidnaps expecting mothers just to get a child."

"So you will still pursue her," Gabby asked as she looked at him with harsh judgemental eyes.

"I won't stop until I have my child back," he informed her, "This has to stop here."

Gabby nodded her head and then turned to look at her cousin. She smiled at him with a sad look in her eyes.

"You know what she taught me," Gabby confided in him, "I never understood it until I grew up. She always told me this story as a child."

"What," Alcide asked, though he was not very interested.

"She'd always say: Little girls, this seems to say, never stop upon your way, never trust a stranger friend. No one knows how it will end. As your pretty, so be wise, wolves may lurk in every guise. Now as then, tis simple truth, sweetest tongue has sharpest tooth," Gabby informed him from the poem that Isabelle would tell her from years and years ago.

"I never understood that it was a warning when I was little," Gabby informed him, "But it's not just a warning to her, it's a warning to remind us of what happened to her. She never wanted anyone to go through what she went through. She stopped on her way in the woods to save her brother and what she found there killed her."

Alcide looked over to Gabby and then shook his head.

"Though she loves that man more than anything in this world," Gabby informed Alcide, "She would never let anything like that happen to any other girl. She was just a girl, Alcide. She's still that young girl lost in the woods, she was a girl that strayed from the path and has paid more than anyone could ever ask of her for that mistake."

Alcide watched as Gabby started to leave for the door.

"Do as you will," Gabby informed him, "I will fight on Belle's side and I will allow her to kill you if it comes down to it. Loyalty counts, Alcide."

* * *

**So what is Alcide to do? Gabby made it very clear that she is on Belle's side. **

**Isabelle seems dead set on bringing Russell back.**

**Reviews are always great. **


	22. Blood Lines

**Chapter 22: Blood Lines**

**A/N: If you haven't read The Lost Child, it's your fault if you get lost in this chapter. **

* * *

Isabelle walked into the snowy yard and smiled as she leaned over to cut one of the bright red roses off of the rose bush. She smiled as the smell that she so enjoyed wafted around her. She looked up to the dark sky that was filled with dark winter storm clouds and sighed.

"I miss you so much," she whispered to the clouds to where she hoped Russell was.

She turned to the sound of laughing. She turned quickly to see Steve holding Angelique in his arms with Jason by his side. She smiled softly as she watched Steve lean in slightly to peck Jason on the lips. She was happy that Steve was enjoying her gift. Yes, it was true that Jason was not in love with Steve the way that he had wanted long ago, but in the end he had gotten what he wanted. She had remembered his plea for Jason to love him and she had given him his wish. She had done the same with Franklin; she had gave in to his heart's want to be loved by loose women and tried to make an effort to like them.

She had sworn to herself that she would make him happy. She would make up for abandoning him. She had given him someone that could love him and in return she received a kind and caring warmness from her child that she hadn't had since the loss of Franklin.

She knew that she could be a harsh mother but she only did it for the greater good of her children. She wanted them to be great. She had to be both mother and father to her children. Which reminded of her of her own mother. She giggled now about how much her mother had wanted her to marry and bare children. She had never wanted that and her father had allowed her flights of fancies.

She hurried toward her old village with the rose in her hand. She knew what she was going to do tonight. It was the day that she had been given word that her family had been taken by the flu. She hadn't been able to come back to this place in two centuries, she wouldn't leave without visiting.

Isabelle walked through the town with her black coat wrapped tightly around her body. She could feel the piercing winter wind trying to penetrate to her skin but it would be of no luck. Nothing could affect her as much as this day could. The coldness that touched her was nothing compared to how empty and cold her heart felt as she walked all alone down the old path that hadn't changed since she was a little girl, the path that she had strayed from so long ago.

She walked slowly to the black iron gate. She closed her eyes as she placed her hand onto the ice cold metal and pushed it open as hard as she could. She cringed at the otherworldly creak that it made as it moved through the snow. The sound told her not to go further but she ignored it as she did with everything else that warned her.

She looked around her at the graves and could see the sir names of every family that had lived here when she was still human. The town had not changed very much at all. It was still set in its old ways and nothing from the outside world would dare try and change it. It was in fact still the Old World. It was the only link to her humanity left in this world.

As she walked toward her family's old graves, she could hear wolves somewhere in the distance howling. She smiled as she remembered all of her grandmother's warnings from when she was a little child.

_Run away if you ever come upon a naked man in the wood for he is the devil coming to take your soul away._

_The worst wolves are hairy on the inside._

_If a man's brows meet in the middle, he is most certainly a werewolf._

_Never stray from the path or you will end up buried in the ground._

_Never marry a man that is too good to piss in a night pot._

_There is a beast that lives within a man._

"Well, look at you all," she whispered as she stood at the foot of her mother's well taken grave, "Someone has been taking care of you."

She looked around her to see that no one was about on this frigid late night. No one in their right mind would be out on a night such as this. The children, she knew, were still told of the monsters that lurked in the forest and would not think twice of stealing their souls away. She knew this simply from the garlic bulbs that she had seen hanging upon the doors of a select few houses as she had traversed the well beaten path.

She walked forward and placed the rose upon the grave and watched as the red of the rose only seemed to shine brighter against the white snow and the darkness of the stone that it laid upon.

"A gift," she whispered as she looked to the rose, "It's the whole cause of this. It's what opened up my heart to see past the monster that people see and expect him to be. I wish that one day, you can understand, that I do love him and that all of this was willingly done. Please hold no ill will against me or Russell. I begged for it."

A harsh cold wind blew against her and thrashed her hair about in the wind. She took a deep breath and sighed slightly. She had seen her family but that had only been fairy magic trying to trick her into the daylight.

"Forgive me for the shame that I may have caused upon our family," she whispered as a tear filled her eyes and slowly fell down her cheek. "If you would have had a better daughter...then-"

"Fare thee well to my father, fare the well to my mother, fare thee well sisters, brothers," a soft voice filled her ears, interrupting her apology.

Isabelle turned her head to see a girl bundled in winter clothes walking toward her. Isabelle watched as the girl looked up at her with bright blue eyes and grabbed onto her hand and squeezed lightly in a comforting manner.

Isabelle looked down at the girl with slight confusion. She knew that the girl could be no older than six. The song that she sang was very dear to her heart. And what she observed caused a smile to come to her face. The little girl was wearing a light pink and white dress with a bright red cloak wrapped around her just like the one that her grandmother had started to knit for her before old age took her away from this world.

"I bet they bury me an orphan so when the pearly gates they open, I'll be led on through and I'll be named one of God's children once again," the little girl sang as she swayed Isabelle's hand in the air with the beat of the song.

"How do you know that song," Isabelle asked as she looked down at the bright blue eyed blonde girl that placed a red rose at each of her family's graves.

"The devil's running through our valley, he's swimming in our precious waters, he dances in our moonlight, he won't stop until our family name has been taken to the grave, daddy's sleeping with a gun and one eye open," the girl sang as she looked up at Isabelle with a knowing look.

Isabelle nodded down at the little girl as she squeezed her hand.

"I've been searching for my father," Isabelle sang softly with the girl. Her grandmother used to sing this song to her at night. She couldn't help the sob that filled her heart. Her grandmother, in some strange way, had predicted that Russell would come. People did perceive him as the devil and when he turned her then her family was doomed to the grave once the flu hit…but in her mind it wasn't his fault. She chose everything. The blame was solely placed upon her shoulders.

"I've been searching for my mother. I've been searching for my sisters. I've been searching for my brothers but they've been lost to this world I've been told and I'm praying for their souls so I may meet them at his castle in the sky," the young girl and Isabelle sang together as they looked onto the graves.

"Isabelle," a male voice announced. "Come on girl."

Isabelle turned slightly and watched as the young girl looked up at her.

"Sorry, I have to go. They don't like when I talk to strangers," the girl said with an apologetic smile. "Grandma says that the devil may get me."

Isabelle watched in confusion as the girl ran through the graves toward her family and she shook her head. No one knew that song but her family. She had never sang it to anyone. The song died with her family name.

"Isabelle Hensley," a new voice announced.

"Yes," Isabelle answered as she turned to see an old haggard woman that was leaning against her brother's grave.

She looked the woman over to see that she was wearing Old World clothes in many shades of browns. The woman's hair was as white as the snow and her skin was so wrinkled that she would never be able to touch her face and remember how her skin felt in her youth.

"Not you," the woman announced, "That's the little girl's name."

Isabelle was taken back by what the old woman just said.

"What," she asked as she looked back toward where the young girl had run off to.

"The Hensley family name and blood never died," the old woman announced.

"No," Isabelle corrected as she shook her head, "All of them perished of the flu. I watched them be put in the ground."

"Oh did they now," the old woman asked. "How can you be so sure of that?"

Isabelle backed away from the woman slightly as she looked her over. She felt some strange foreboding come over her that she rarely felt in her life.

"Is this yours," the old woman asked as she held out an old tattered shred of paper.

She shook her head as she looked at the paper and shook her head. She grabbed the parchment from the woman and eyed it slightly.

"I wrote this to Jonathon telling him that I was happy with Russell," Isabelle informed her. "But how have you come to hold this?"

"I was the witch that he came to," the old woman announced. "He wanted me to have you come back, he wanted me to save your soul from the devil."

Isabelle shook her head as tears fell down her cheeks. She had known about him going to a witch but she hadn't thought that she was real. As a human, she had watched the woman move through the town and never once believed that she was in fact a true witch.

"It doesn't explain how that little girl has my family blood running through her veins," Isabelle whispered as she turned her head to look back in the direction that the girl ran off to.

"I saved one of the sons and replaced it with another," the witch informed her.

Isabelle looked at the woman and shook her head. She couldn't believe that her family blood still survived. All these years, she had thought that she was the only surviving child.

"I sent Peter to you," the old feeble woman announced as she looked over Isabelle, "Why do you think that you saw young Peter instead of Lilith? Why do you think you are immune to silver? Why are you stronger than other vampires? Why did Russell taste his maker's blood within yours?"

"Why," Isabelle asked as she looked up to the sky and then toward the direction that the surviving Hensley family had walked off in. These were all the answers that she had needed long ago but Russell had never had an answer.

"Your blood means everything," the witch answered her. "It had to be protected. You had to be protected. What flows through your veins is pure."

Isabelle's brows furrowed at the woman's answer. She turned quickly toward the witch but she was gone.

"Wait," Isabelle announced as she looked up to the tree limbs that were moving above her. She needed the witch to explain further. "Pure what?"

The wind blew against her again and carried the smell of Russell's roses with it. She looked down at the old tattered letter and smiled as she looked toward the old house.

"Russell," she whispered with a smile and hurried away from this small town and back toward her home, leaving her human past behind her as she rushed toward her home.

* * *

**And that's why they call it cliffhanger! -that's from some cartoon but I don't remember which one! **

**You like the little peck between Jason and Steve? Can you tell that I ship them :)**


	23. Resurrection

**Chapter 23: Resurrection**

**BIG CHAPTER! I wasn't going to upload this so quickly but hmm what the hell.**

**There are 3 videos for this story on my Tumblr.**

* * *

Isabelle rushed into the large hall and smiled as she looked up to the high ceiling. She felt a happiness fill her body as she thought of her and Russell walking through these halls like they had done long ago.

"Belle," she heard Steve announce in exhaustion. "I can't get her to stop crying! Glamouring isn't working!"

Isabelle smiled brightly as she looked to her progeny who was holding the infant. She hurried to him and grabbed the child from his hands. Jason walked up toward her and she smiled at him as Steve turned to him and wrapped his hand around Jason's.

"You can't glamour a baby," Isabelle informed him with a large smile.

"What's up with you," Steve asked as he looked over his maker. He could see the remains of tears but he had not seen her this happy since Angelique was born.

Isabelle smiled brightly as she looked at him with a sparkle in his eyes and then down to the infant in her arms that was crying worse than any of his victims had ever done.

"It all makes sense," she whispered to the baby with a large grin, "Come my little demon slayer. As you grow older, we will teach you how to take down all the evils in the world just as your ancestors before you but for now dry those little tears for you are safe. No place under heaven are you more safe than in my arms, for in my arms you are my angel."

Steve looked at her with a smile as he watched her climb the stairs slowly with the crying baby in her arms. He hadn't seen her so happy and he secretly wondered what was up with her.

"Jason," Steve announced as he turned to Jason with a large smile, "Wait for me in the bedroom, I've got to check up on Belle."

He watched as Jason nodded obediently and walked up the stairs and toward his bedroom. Steve hurried up the stairs after Isabelle and listened closely for a sign for her. He could hear her humming in the baby's room that was just right across the hall from her bedroom.

"Belle," he announced as he walked to the door and lightly tapped upon the door.

He placed himself against the doorframe and watched Isabelle feed the baby as she rocked in a white rocking chair. He couldn't help but smile at the constant rocking sound and the humming that met his ears as he took in this scene. If it was ever said that vampires were devils that were just blood thirsty, he could prove them wrong with just this scene. She was a perfect mother. He soon felt a guilt that came over him.

When Russell had given him Emma, he had thought that he could take care of it. He had complained that Isabelle was just trying to steal Emma away from him…but it was not that at all. She was just a motherly person. It was the aura that she gave off that brought children toward her. She didn't have a cold or harsh demeanor that most vampires put on so to keep others away. She was just naturally a mother. She wanted others to come to her, it was just her nature.

He watched as she pulled the bottle away from the baby and stood slowly while cradling the baby in her arms and walked toward the balcony.

"Baby mine don't you cry," he heard her sing softly to the baby, "Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine."

He couldn't help but be enrapt with her voice. True, it wasn't as beautiful as some singers on the radio. Her voice was more motherly and loving then what he heard on the radio. Her words meant something and her voice showed her soft nature as she swayed the baby to sleep. It was natural yet otherworldly. He couldn't come up with the exact words to describe it.

"You're so precious to me, sweet as can be, baby of mine," Isabelle sang as she turned from the balcony with a smile and looked over to Steve with a large smile.

Steve watched as she placed Angelique into the white basinet and placed a black see through fabric over the carriage so that the baby would be plunged into darkness but could still be able to breath.

Isabelle turned and walked toward the balcony and signaled for Steve to follow her. He slowly and softly made his way past the basinet and toward his maker. He closed the doors behind him and smiled at her as he watched her look up to the sky.

"What's made you so happy," Steve asked he watched a bright smile come over her. He couldn't help but notice how white her teeth were against her pink gums. He had never seen her smile this brightly since they woke up together in the ground.

"My family," she whispered as she turned to him with bright eyes.

Steve looked at her with slight confusion but he smiled at his mother. For the first time, he had seen her happy. He felt a spark of warmth fill his heart as he looked down at her.

"Oh Steve," she whispered as she grabbed his hands, "I've never been so happy. My hope has been renewed and it came to me in the form of a little blonde village girl dressed in pink!"

Steve looked at her as curiosity filled him.

"Oh, Steve," she announced and then placed a kiss against his lips. She pulled away and shook her head as she looked into his brown eyes, "She was so beautiful. The witch, from centuries ago, she saved my family."

"So you are going to bring Russell back," he asked as he looked to her as she looked over the snowy land that surrounded them.

She shook her head at him wildly with large eyes and a large smile to match.

He could tell that she was excited and happy. He could feel it radiating from her.

"Only I can do it," she informed him.

Steve looked up to the sky as Isabelle placed her hands onto the rails of the balcony and smelled the air around her. There was still that question that he had when he was at the Authority headquarters.

Was she God?

"Not long ago Steve," she informed him as she closed her eyes and frowned slightly, "I was just a peasant girl that feared forever being poor and had dreams of grandeur."

"That isn't surprising," Steve answered her sweetly.

"My brother was a soldier," she informed him as she turned her head slightly. "I'd go off sometimes with my father. The last time I went with him I stumbled upon some of the soldier's graves. Some of them were still alive begging to be killed, to end their suffering…but I was too afraid…I left them there to die. I was nothing but a coward."

Steve watched as a tear fell from her eyes as a memory came to her.

"I've never told any living soul about this…not even Russell knows," she whispered as she turned back to look out to the tall trees.

"In the forests and the fields, so many men were killed. When I look out past these trees, I can still hear their cries," she informed him.

"Why are you telling me this," he asked softly as he looked at his maker.

"I feared for the worst for my brother, you see. We hadn't heard from him in quite some time and then I was sent a dream. I ran away and found him here," she pointed to the old dilapidated barn, "that's where I traded my soul for his and sealed my fate with Talbot and Russell."

"You know what's funny," she whispered as she turned to Steve, "I remember the stories that my grandmother told me more than I remember other little details of my life before I was born again. And here it is, my own child has never heard one of my grandmother's famous stories."

Isabelle giggled as she pointed to the trees.

"Once upon a time," she stated with a smile, "as all good stories should indeed start, there was a woman in the valley and the son of the Big House did her a terrible wrong. She became pregnant you see, out of wedlock. So she came to his wedding to put wrong to right. Now you see back then, the French aristocracy was of foul sorts, not the types you see on television. She walked into their tent and walked to the father of her child."

"Oh baby daddy problems," Steve announced with a crooked smile.

"Don't interrupt," she demanded quickly and then looked back out to the trees.

"'The wolves in the forest are more decent,' she told them all and she placed a curse upon them. She turned them all into werewolves, you see and every night after she gave birth to her bastard child she called upon them and made her sing to her every night as she sat upon her home in her trees with the baby in his cradle in the treetops."

She smiled at her child and asked, "Funny story isn't it? Does it remind you of anything in particular?"

"Rock-a-Bye Baby," he answered with a smile.

"Funny how little myths of the Old World find lasting places in the New World," she whispered with a sad tone, "The world I came from is all but gone."

"Do you regret it," he asked as he looked his maker over as she tried to hold in the bloodied tears.

She smiled as she replied, "Not at all. I love Russell. I have my regrets but I never regretted being turned."

"Why did he turn you," he asked.

Isabelle chuckled at his words and replied, "Selfishness…the same reason I asked him to turn me. The same reason that I turned Franklin, the same reason that I turned you, Steve."

Steve lowered his eyes at his maker and nodded in understanding.

Isabelle shook her head as she looked at him.

"Oh no," she whispered, "It isn't like that. I turned you, yes, to take Jason Stackhouse down, but I had every intention of you being my child. I turned Franklin to make Russell jealous. It's all done for selfish reasons. It's both human and vampire nature."

Steve smiled at Isabelle and then picked up her hand and held it gently in his as he leaned over to press a kiss against her ring.

"Can I ask you something, Belle," he asked as he looked her over.

"Please," she stated with a smile.

"Are you really God," he asked quickly.

Isabelle smiled up at him as she turned her back to him and smelled the wind that blew around them.

"What do you believe," she asked.

"I'm not sure what to believe. I have seen so much that my own eyes and brain can't understand," he answered.

"I'm sorry, Steve," she informed him softly, "That's the thing about gods. They don't demand your worship. They want you to look within yourself and find the truth."

"What are you saying," he asked with confusion.

"It is up to you, and you alone, to decide if you believe if I am a goddess or if I am the devil or if this is just some lavish scheme," she answered as she placed her hand upon his shoulder, "It's not my place to tell you what to believe. It's your decision, it's your belief. That's what religion is about. Not of rituals, not scriptures, it's not of prayers and of hate, it's not of evil vs. purity. Religion is what your heart says. Religion is simply love, my child."

Steve watched as Isabelle let her hand fall from his shoulder as she walked slowly back into the baby's room and deeper into the house. He was left alone to ponder the thought that his maker had left him with.

...

Eric looked over to Sookie who was looking at Alcide who was standing in her door way.

"What's wrong Alcide," Sookie asked as she opened the door wide for him to walk inside.

"Has she found him yet," Alcide asked as he looked over to the red head that was standing beside Tara.

"I can't find him," she informed everyone, "It's like he has gone missing. I can't feel him anymore. It's like he's dead."

"Hey," Alcide hissed, "He's not dead."

Jessica looked over to Sookie who shook her head.

"I got another picture today," Alcide informed them.

He handed her the envelope that held a letter inside of it with another picture of Angelique asleep in her little basinet.

"Pretty," Tara announced as she looked at the picture.

Pam rolled her eyes at her child as she looked down at the picture of the infant. She looked at the letter and chuckled wickedly.

"There's no return address," Sookie announced as she examined the envelope.

"No, they've all been the same," Alcide informed them with a sigh. "I can't get any information. I've tried getting in touch with Gabby but it's like she's disappeared."

"She's probably found Belle and is helpin' take care of that child of yours," Tara informed him in a harsh tone.

"Dear Alcide," Jessica announced as she read the letter aloud to everyone in the room, "I hope this letter finds you well as I am," Jessica looked over to Alcide and looked him over.

Alcide had lost a lot of weight and muscle since the last time that she had seen him and he smelled more dog like than she had ever smelled him.

"I've written in hopes that the hard feelings have faded between you and I. Also, if you have the time, tell your father and your cousin that I am requesting them. They know how to get in touch with me, you let them worry about that part," Jessica read aloud.

Eric looked over to Alcide and rolled his eyes.

"So much for trusting family, huh Alcide," he asked harshly.

Pam chuckled at her maker's words.

"Do you know where your dad is," Sookie asked.

"He just packed up his trailer and drove off," Alcide informed her in agitation over the whole situation.

Jessica nodded at Alcide and then moved a strand of hair behind her hair as she continued, "Jason is fine. He's still alive. Steve is ecstatic about him deciding to live with us of his own free will. So no worries of him dying soon, though I am still a little ticked that he just beat Sookie and didn't kill her like I had demanded. Your daughter is fine. At this very moment, she's sleeping soundly in her basinet."

Jessica looked at Alcide and smiled at him.

"Sounds like she's taking care of her," Jessica announced and then continued to read, "And I know that Eric was released and I realize that I have failed on my mission to kill that annoying entitled vampire and the little tit that belonged to my child but I do not doubt for a moment that you are all sitting in the Stackhouse living room scratching your heads wondering just how to find me and just how you could destroy me."

"She's a smart one, huh Tit," Pam asked as she looked over to Tara with a smile.

"I want you to know that I am happy that you want to play. I am ready to play as well. I need something to get my mind off of the losses that I have felt throughout my long life. Let me warn you, my most hated heroes, that all those other monsters that you have faced together have nothing on me, maybe you learned something from those beasts, you'll need it to defeat me," Jessica read.

Eric looked over to Sookie as the memory of the witches, vampires, and Maenad moved between the two.

"It's time to give the devil his due, tell him that the scariest creature in the night is me," Jessica announced, "Good night little slayers. May silver snakes find their ways into your coffins and the winged devils fly you to your resting place."

"Oh," Jessica announced as she looked to the bottom of the paper, "She writes: P.S, when my current child tires of his toy, my long dead child will arise from his grave and join us in feasting upon him."

Pam rolled her eyes at the conclusion of the letter and held her hand out to Sookie. Tara shook her head at the last of the letter.

Sookie looked to her old friend and watched as fear came over Tara. She watched as Tara backed up and hurried away from them.

"Tara," Sookie screamed and chased after her friend.

This would be a way that they could fix their friendship. She was the only one in the group that knew about Franklin. She knew that Tara would stagger when it came to strength. It was one thing to be over your rapist when you knew that they were dead but the threat of your rapist being brought back to life was something completely different.

"Give me the envelope," Pam announced, "I'm getting tired of these poetic bullshit threats."

Jessica handed the envelope to Pam and watched as she opened the envelope and smelled it with a smile and then carefully looked at the paper that the envelope was made out of.

"She's in France," Pam concluded in a matter of fact way as she threw the envelope back at Jessica and watched with a smile as it fell to the ground.

"How'd you do that," Jessica asked as she looked over to Pam with a look of astonishment.

"Isabelle has an expensive taste like I do," Pam informed them, "She's not going to use store bought paper to send us. She has class written all over her."

...

Isabelle smiled as she walked into her bedroom. Her long ivory gown moved gently against her as she shut and locked her door. She looked over to the remains that she kept beside her bed. She hurried to it and smiled as she lightly touched the glass with her fingertips.

"Oh how I've missed you, my love," she whispered as she pulled the lid off. "I can't wait to touch your skin again."

Isabelle smiled as she opened the dresser drawer and pulled out the vial that was still filled with Lilith and Sookie's blood.

"I don't know if this still works," she told the remains, "But it couldn't hurt any."

She grabbed the remains and walked toward the middle of her room. She kneeled down slightly and pulled the white cloth of her gown underneath her. She dumped Russell's remains onto the ground and bit at her lip as she spread them in a large circle. She ignored the rancid smell and the blood caking onto her skin as she moved the remains around.

"Ten months," she whispered as she pulled away from his remains and opened the vial of mixed blood, "It's been far too long Russell."

She sprinkled the mixed concoction onto the bloodied mess and smiled as it glowed gold in front of her.

"Now," she whispered as she pulled a silver dagger from her dress pocket, "Time for the real miracle."

Isabelle hissed as the sharp silver edge moved against her skin parting her thin pale skin and slitting her veins open. She stood quickly and let her blood fall all over the glowing remains.

She felt a moan of ecstasy come over her as she watched the light fill the room. She smiled brightly that her maker would be back and they would take over the world together.

She tightened her hand over and over again so to keep the hole open and keep the blood flowing. She moaned as she felt herself becoming weaker and weaker as she watched her fresh blood mix in with Russell's rancid remains.

Her fangs fell as she felt a power fill her and she quickly pulled her arm away from over the remains. She fell to her knees and watched as the golden light glowed bright in front of her and then quickly disappeared.

She shook her head in disbelief.

"What the hell," she hissed and looked down at her newly healed wrist.

Her jaw dropped at the sight in front of her. Nothing was happening. She had failed once again.

"No," she cried as a sob escaped her.

She bit into her wrist and let the new fresh blood fall onto the remains.

Nothing happened.

There were no bright lights this time.

There was nothing but silence that filled the room.

Isabelle looked over to the vial that held the mixed blood and cried harder as she looked at it. There was nothing left of Lilith's blood or of Sookie's blood.

She had failed again.

"Why," she asked as hopelessness left her once again.

She wanted an answer.

The witch had given it to her.

The answer was not right.

Isabelle let tears fall from her eyes freely as she looked down at Russell's remains.

Nothing was happening.

Not even her blood tears would fix him or bring him back.

"You bring him back," she screamed as she stood and hurried toward the window.

"Bring him back," she hissed as hopelessness laced her words.

She turned quickly to see that nothing had happened.

Isabelle felt giggles escape her as she felt her insanity slipping from her once again. She was supposed to be able to bring back the dead.

"Oh, I get it," she hissed as she turned away from the window and placed the wooden blinders against it, "You want me to bring back Godric. He's the good guy! Everyone loves that little sanctimonious fool," her hand flew in the air as she turned away from the window, "Let's just forget about how Russell saved me. Let's forget about his good side. No! Let's just focus on all the wrong he's done."

Isabelle felt her body fill with giggles.

"Godric is your favorite creature is he not," Isabelle screamed as she looked up to the ceiling, "Your precious child! You are in denial! You and your children can preach that you are inherently good but I know you for what you are! You have done far worse than he has ever done! You let men kill in your name! You make bets with the devil for fun!"

Isabelle hurried toward her bed as the giggles ceased to come and were quickly replaced by sobs and tears. She fell onto her side as she sobbed at her failure.

"I read your words as a human. You created us, did you not? Why would you make us live so long in your image and then take what we love," she asked.

She could feel her exhaustion taking over her as she cried into her pillow as the sun rose just outside her blocked window.

"You are so wise," she cried, "You make them happy and I, above all, am the one that deserves some shred of happiness and pity from you and I receive none of it. Well God be damned! My old friend and enemy, you will be damned."

Isabelle closed her eyes as the last of her tears escaped her. She would no longer beg anymore. God did not exist and he couldn't help her. There was no point in her rage. She wished the sleep would hurry and take her before she decided to go and meet the sun for her failure. There was no way that she could bring Russell back. She had no other earthly ideas of how to bring him back.

She felt the tingling sensation moving up her body and she yawned slightly as sleep slowly started to climb her body.

"I love you Russell," she whispered as she turned her back to the wall and away from his remains as she tried to let sleep take her over.

Moments passed and sleep found Isabelle and it took her over quickly.

"Russell," she whispered with a sad tone in her sleep.

Isabelle twitched slightly as she felt something harsh and grainy touching at her skin. She ignored it and tried to let the sleep come over her again. She felt the touch again and she opened her eyes to see a grey and withered hand wrapping around her throat.

She jerked slightly and her eyes widened as she watched as a withered creature laid over her. She smiled as she looked into the bloodied red eyes of this withered husk of a creature. She let her hand touch the withered skin of the creature's cheek that felt like a frail autumn leaf. She shook her head and pulled her gown off over her head and threw it to the side as she leaned toward the creature.

She leaned forward and wrapped her hands carefully around the creature's neck and kissed the harsh lips that belonged to this strange creature. She moaned into the kiss as it deepened.

Isabelle moaned in delight as she felt a sharp pain and tasted the metallic taste of her own blood flowing into her mouth. She could feel his tongue lapping at her blood as they deepened the kiss. Blood fell from her lips and onto her chest.

Hands moved around her thighs and she quickly found herself on her back with her legs wrapped around the hips of this creature.

"Drink me," she hissed with longing.

She moaned in ecstasy as he bit into her and took in her blood. Her body pushed against his and her hands found their way to his back. She groaned as she watched as the creature's strange flesh slowly started to resemble that of soft and naked human flesh with every drop that was taken from her and entered him.

"Please Russell," she begged as she listened to him moan into her neck as passion and bloodlust rushed between the two.

She cried tears of joy as he entered her. Her fangs fell as Russell pulled away from her neck and kissed her passionately as they moved together. Isabelle bit his tongue and smiled as he did the same to her and their blood mixed together as they continued a dance that they started centuries ago.

As they came to a finish together, Isabelle smiled as she looked up into his hazel eyes. She let her hand move that pesky strand of hair that always found its way out of place with the others out of his face as he looked down on her.

"I love you Isabelle Edginton," he whispered as he placed a soft kiss upon her.

She smiled at him as he gave her his last name for the first time and replied, "I love you too, Russell."

Isabelle watched as he rolled off of her and pulled the covers over them. She smiled as her lover and maker wrapped his arms around her and nibbled at her ear. She looked down at the rings that she wore on her fingers and she smiled wickedly as she watched Russell play with the rings.

"They will suffer," he whispered to her, "for what they've put you through."

"You are born again," she whispered as she turned slightly and looked into his eyes.

"In my new maker's image," Russell said with a smile as he placed a soft kiss upon her neck.

"We will kill them," she whispered with a smile as she turned to look over at the container that she had kept Russell in.

She smiled and whispered, "I can be anything I chose to be Russell. I chose to be by your side. We will end this all once and for all."

She turned to him and smiled at him, "Do not I hate them who hate thee, my love. I hate them with perfect hatred. I count them our enemies."

There'd be no more tears that she would cry. No more pleas, no more begging for him back. She had him back and now the world will pay…the war between Edgington and Northman was just to begin.

* * *

**So he's back! **

**Will she bring Franklin back just to torture Tara? So evil!**

**Oh and the little trick Pam did, I got that from Hannibal. I thought that was so cool how those people could just smell the paper and know where it is from.**

**Has Isabelle lost her soul now? **

**The next chapter is the last one.**

**Reviews? Tell me what you think about the videos. Do you know how hard it is to find a song that fits this story?! It is unbelievably hard! I spent hours searching! That's why there are three different videos.**


	24. War of Survival

**Chapter 24: War of Survival**

**A/N: Last chapter is here! :)**

* * *

Eric jumped from his bed with blood tears falling from his eyes. He had just watched Belle in his dreams bring back Godric and then rip his heart out with her long fingernails. He took a deep breath to calm himself as he looked over his new bedroom.

He ran his hand through his blonde hair and sighed as he lay back down to try and go back to sleep.

"It was just a dream," he announced as he looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

Memories filled his mind. He had betrayed Godric. He had sworn on Godric not to kill Russell Edgington. He had sworn to Isabelle that he wouldn't do it. He had broken that promise.

He understood that she had every reason to be angered with him.

What worried him was why hadn't she come after him?

Where was she?

What was she capable of?

Where were the werewolves that followed her?

As he laid there, waiting for sleep he had thought of when, at the Authority, they had tasted the blood of Lilith.

Isabelle had kissed him.

He understood now exactly why she had kissed him that night.

It wasn't a kiss of friendship.

It wasn't a kiss of forgiveness.

It was the first time a woman had kissed him without having any sexual fantasy of him.

Isabelle didn't kiss him for that.

It was a kiss of death.

He understood that now.

He felt a movement on his bed and opened his eyes quickly to see that no one was in his room. He knew that his over active imagination would soon start to play tricks on him since they could not pinpoint exactly where Isabelle and her progeny were hiding.

He closed his eyes and then felt someone sitting on top of him.

"Just your imagination," he whispered to himself.

A soft touch moved against his lips and he opened his eyes to see Isabelle sitting on top of him. He raised his hands slightly to push her off but he stopped quickly as the woman moved toward his neck and nipped softly at the base of his neck causing a shiver to move through him.

He was a fool if he said that this woman wasn't beautiful and wasn't desirable.

"Hello Viking," he heard her whisper as he placed his hands softly against her hips. He could feel the soft fabric of her white gown beneath his fingers.

He watched as Isabelle pulled away from his neck and looked down at him.

"Belle," he whispered as he looked up at her to see those bright blue eyes that he had become accustomed to seeing while at the Authority headquarters.

"I want you to know," he heard her whisper and then placed her lips against his as she unbuttoned his shirt with her vampire speed.

Her felt a shiver run down his spine at her cold touch against his chest. His hands immediately went to her cheeks as he kissed her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "Godric has forsaken me for what I've done to you."

Isabelle pulled away from him and smiled down at him. Her fangs had fallen as she looked him over.

Eric watched as her hair long hair flew behind her head and hung loosely around her neck.

"This is all personal," she whispered to him. "You helped murder my entire family. There is no forgiveness or peace that awaits you."

Eric looked up to her and watched as she brought down a diamond encrusted silver stake into his chest. The pain filled him as he looked up to the woman that was cackling on top of him.

Isabelle jerked the stake out of his chest and laughed as blood spurt onto her face from his chest. She groaned in happiness as she watched his face distort in front of her.

Eric whispered her name as Isabelle raised the stake above her head and thrust the stake into his chest several times in a crazed fervor until she disappeared and the only thing that he could hear was her cackles.

Eric opened his eyes quickly. He took a deep breath as his hands quickly made their way to his chest. He was alive and still in his coffin that laid in Sookie's home.

He took a deep breath in relief as he looked at the satin that looked down at him.

He was still alive…but for how long?

Never in his life had he been so afraid. It was unsettling that a younger vampire, a sweet and innocent girl that had been a peasant in her human life, struck so much fear within him.

Isabelle Hensley was the strongest living vampire and if she succeeded in her plans, there would be no defeating her. She would take over the world and with her mental status unknown to him, he wasn't sure if it would be for the greater good or for the worse.

Time would only tell.

...

Eric looked at the television set and shook his head. Ever since the shifter told the world that vampires were behind the bombings of the True Blood factories, the news stations pushed the presidential elections to the side and turned to the war against vampire and human that would soon unfold.

"In more recent news, the President of the United States met with leaders of the world to discuss on dropping of bombs of mass vampire destruction upon every country to finally put an end to this war," the anchor announced.

"When are they ever gonna get off that," Tara asked as she walked up behind Eric and looked at the television set.

They had yet to pinpoint exactly where in France Isabelle and Steve had run away to. They were just biding their time until their next big meeting.

"Ya know that shit about her being the devil isn't real," Pam announced to Eric, "Just because Godric-"

"She's more than just a vampire," Eric informed her, "You weren't there. You didn't see what she is capable of."

"Then why hasn't she brought back Russell Edgington yet," Pam asked, "and even if she has brought Russell Edgington back, why would they make an appearance right now? With this impending war? It's insanity, even for those two!"

"She's right," Tara added, "It's not safe for us to leave our homes."

"I know that she will make an appearance," Eric informed them with a fervor that they had never seen him have before. It seemed as if he had become obsessed with Isabelle. He seemed more obsessed with knowing what she was and what she was capable of doing to the world.

"And here to talk about the consequences is Gregory Landson," the news anchor announced, "Greg, you are against this or are you not? Now do you think that it is fine for vampires to go around killing living human beings?"

"Look, it's not all vampires that are doing this," Gregory informed, "In fact most vampires are against the whole idea that the AVL had put in place last year. It's just the few that ruin it for the whole."

"Now, isn't it true that your daughter was turned into a vampire during these skirmishes," the anchor asked.

"Yes she was," he answered harshly, "And I still love her just the way that I loved her when she came into this world."

"Aren't you being a little bia-"

Eric jumped as he watched perfectly manicured hands break the anchor man's neck and push him to the side. He could hear people screaming as Isabelle sat down in the anchor's chair and flattened the front of her dark blue tea dress in a very proper behavior that resembled that of an Old World princess.

"Holy shit," Tara announced as she backed away from the TV as she watched the camera man adjust the camera and the guest staring at his dead friend in horror.

"Well fuck me sideways," Pam announced as she looked over to Eric, "You were right."

They watched as Isabelle smiled at the camera and then looked down at the anchor and then back at the camera, they could see the sparkle of her bright eyes.

"Casualty of religion I am afraid," Isabelle announced sadly.

She turned to the man beside her and smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she announced, letting her Southern accent escape her, "My name is Isabelle Hensley and I've been the progeny of Russell Edgington for over two hundred years. Remember him? How can you not?! He made quite the splash last year!"

"What have you come here for," the man beside her asked as he shook in visible fear.

"The AVL like so many governments in the past fell because of religion," she informed the man with a smile, "and I've come to tell you that I have taken out every vampire that has threatened the peace of the world in the name of Lilith. I, the lover of the world's very own Russell Edgington, seek peace. It is only through peace between human and vampire that both species can survive."

"Lilith," the man asked. "What about Russell Edgington? He's done unspeakable evils."

"Oh, she was this horridly ugly goddess that everyone just thought was God," she informed them happily, she chuckled softly and added, "but I ended that belief quickly, she was nothing but a cawing bird demon. An inferior to even the simple minded supernatural creatures."

She looked to the camera and smiled at them as she leaned forward slightly.

"Your religions are wrong I am afraid. Every one of them," she informed them. "Your governments are wrong, both vampire and huma. Gods do not seek for the creatures that worship them to die on their behalf. It is idiotic to say, why would a god proudly create something and then seek to have it destroyed in the pursuit of holy wars?"

She giggled as she looked down at the body and then turned to the man with a wicked grin. She turned back to the television and shook her head.

"I am here to prove something to the world," she informed them with a mad look in her eyes as she smiled wickedly.

Eric looked over to Pam and felt a cold sweat come over him. He knew that Isabelle had accomplished what she had set out to do.

"Son of a bitch," Eric announced as he watched with wide eyes. "She fuckin' did it!"

"A vampire named Eric Northman killed my maker. He killed Russell Edgington with a stake through the heart in a little field just outside Bon Temps, Louisiana," she announced softly and looked down to the ground sadly.

Eric watched as she looked up with anger in her eyes that were now a very dark blue instead of the bright blue eyes that he had become accustomed to seeing. Her eyes looked the color of the dark ocean during a storm that is hell bent on destroying everything in its path.

"And I buried Eric in the ground and burned down his business, and I will take everyone's life that is important to him," she hissed. "He took my maker and I will take his family. The Northman's be damned! Hell fire will consume their whole family!"

Her smile turned made as her fangs fell and the camera moved in to show off her pearly whites.

"That's not seeking peace, that's seeking revenge," Gregory informed her.

Isabelle giggled at his words and replied, "Yes that part is purely personal on some leve. This little fued between our families will bring upon a civil war but not between humans, I am here to say. There are other creatures out there that the Old World left buried in the ground. They will align themselves with us."

Gregory looked at her in disbelief.

"I brought him back," she hissed in a devious way. "I brought Russell Edgington back from the dead!"

She smiled as she held her hands out in front of her and let her head fall back and laughed loudly as she screamed, "I am hell on Earth!"

Eric shook his head and watched as the human beside her shuffled quickly with something in his jacket.

Isabelle smiled as she placed her hands back to her side; she ignored whatever Gregory was looking for in his jacket.

"Blood shed will soon cease to flow over wars over religion," she announced softly, "I will end them all and we will take our rightful place."

"She's bullshitting," Tara announced, "I'll believe it when Russell makes an appearance."

Eric watched as the human beside Isabelle pulled a large silver stake from his jacket and started for Isabelle. He watched as she did not move from her place. She just smiled at the camera and then took a quick glance off stage with a wicked smile on her face.

"And this is the truth that-"

Isabelle stopped as blood gushed onto her face and onto her dress and the screams from the cameraman filled her ears. She smiled as she turned to Russell and smiled at him.

"Oh shit," Tara screamed as she watched the man's roll across the table, leaving his body to gush blood from his arteries onto the surrounding vampires.

Isabelle cackled as her fangs fell once again and she stood up and placed a kiss upon Russell's bloody cheek. She moved quickly toward the camera and kneeled down in front of it.

"And the awful truth that you all will learn tonight," she hissed as she looked directly into the camera, "is that there is no grave that can hold us down. Nothing you can do, no weapons of mass destruction, no amount of silver and wooden bullets can put us in our grave. You can do nothing. Jesus rose from the dead as did Russell Edgington."

Isabelle smiled with her fangs and added, "I don't want the blood of the innocent to spill, so I suggest you put down your weapons against us. I wanted peace between Eric Northman and Russell but Eric decided that it was not to be so...it is unto him that this civil war between supernaturals will dawn."

Isabelle giggled as she looked over to her maker.

"Oh and Mr. Northman, make your move. We're waiting with an army and diamond encrusted stakes. No more Edgington blood will be spilt because of your family."

Eric watched as Isabelle backed away from the camera and smiled. The camera went out of focus and he watched as Isabelle's bloody hand reached for Russell's and they hurried out of focus together. A cold sweat filled him at the mention of the diamond stakes. It brought back that cryptic dream that he had only days before.

"She fuckin' did it," Pam announced in astonishment. "Eric, what the hell are we going to do with that little fuck now? He's survived death!"

Eric shook his head as he looked over to his child and his grandchild. He didn't have an answer. There really was nothing that he could do at the moment.

Tara looked at him and shook her head.

"We ain't gonna run," she informed them. "They both have shared enemies. You know the saying," she announced and looked over to Pam who now had a raised brow as she listened, "the enemies of our enemy are our friends."

They looked at each other as a howling filled the woods around them. Their eyes were as wide as saucers as the chorus of wolves surrounded their home with a mixture of female screams that could only be made by the large cats that made their homes nearby.

"Get ready," Eric announced as he looked to his family and prepared for the battle of the supernaturals that would soon come through their doors.

...

Sookie turned quickly to look at the tall trees that surrounded her. She couldn't get away from them. They seemed to plot against her. They were in the plot with the wolves that hid in these woods. She could hear the beasts creeping closer and closer toward her.

She heard a laughing and she turned quickly. An old bull frog jumped from his place on the toad stool to the ground and croaked at her.

Howls filled the air around her.

Sookie took a deep breath as she grabbed the ends of her white gown and hurried along her way. She could see toys from her childhood lining the path that she was running down.

"Somebody help me," she screamed with tears running down her eyes.

No one was coming for her.

No one would save her.

The howls crept even closer and she watched as a pack of wolves rushed after her. She could feel the winter snow under her feet as she rushed away from the bloodthirsty pack.

"Please," she screamed as she stopped in front of a mass of trees.

"Help me," she begged to anyone that would listen.

Sookie turned quickly to see that the wolves were jumping from their perches on the high hills and hurried after her.

She couldn't do anything as she felt the wolves bit into her and pull at her shoes. All she could do was scream. She was completely helpless in this Old World.

"Granny," she screamed in desperation.

Granny never came to her rescue.

Eric never came to save her.

Bill couldn't be brought back.

"Belle, help me," she screamed through tears as she felt muscle being torn away from bone.

She heard laughter fill her ears and she opened her eyes to see Isabelle sitting on a tree branch looked down at her as she was suckling a newborn baby in her arms. Sookie could see the bloodied milk from her breast escaping the infant's mouth.

"Give my best to your grandmother," Isabelle announced wickedly as giggles took over her body.

Sookie woke with a start and looked around her. She was still safe and sound in her bed. There was no Isabelle and no werewolves that were trying to finish her off.

She slid her hands through her blonde hair and looked around her as she calmed her fried nerves.

"It was just a dream," she whispered to herself as she pulled herself out of the bed and walked toward her window.

She looked down to see dogs running about her yard. She shook her head once again and saw that they had disappeared.

"Just your imagination," she whispered and turned quickly to walk back to her bed. She knew that Eric's worries of Isabelle coming back had started act upon her.

"Sookie," she heard a strange female voice announce.

She could hear the sounds of wolves howling from all around her.

"Help me," she screamed as she heard loud noises from downstairs.

Sookie hurried to her door and stopped quickly as fear filled her.

A green eyed white wolf looked up at her with blood on her lips. The wolf growled at her and readied to pounce upon her.

Sookie shook her head in disbelief as she backed up slightly. She could smell the wolf's foul breath. She knew immediately that it could not be Alcide.

"Oh fuck," she screamed as the wolf snapped at her and cornered her in the bedroom without a weapon of any sorts.

"Help me!"

Sookie turned quickly as the wolf jumped within the air. She prepared for the worst but the only thing that filled her was the noise of glass being broken.

She turned her head quickly to see a large black panther grabbing at the wolf's throat. Moans from the wolf could be heard as blood fell upon her carpet from the wolf.

"Shit," she hissed as she watched the panther drop the wolf's body to the ground and the body quickly turned into a man that she hadn't recognized lay dead on her floor.

She watched with wide eyes as the panther transformed into a blonde woman that she instantly recognized.

"Crystal," Sookie asked as she looked over the skinny malnourished blonde.

"Where's Jason," Crystal asked quickly.

"The vampires got him," Sookie answered quickly as she watched the woman shake her head in annoyance and turn back into a panther.

Sookie knew that the battle between good and evil was just beginning. The world that she knew would soon come to an end.

The war of survival would begin and it wouldn't end until there was no blood left to be spilled.

* * *

**That's it. **

**As with The Lost Child, I left it open for if I wanted to come back and write a continuation which will probably happen next year with season 6. **

**So yeah...waiting sucks. I get it. But Isabelle has went as far as she is letting me go with this story so far. I hope you stay tuned for when I unveil the next story next summer. I'm pretty sure Isabelle will sneak into my mind while watching. **

**I hope that you have had as much fun reading this story as I have writing it. I've honestly never had so much fun writing as with The Lost Child & The Loving Child**

**Isn't this a much better ending than let's say "RUN!"**

**And there are still unanswered questions...like what is in Isabelle's blood that is so special? What is to happen of Jason? Will Franklin be resurrected as well? If he is brought back, how will Steve react to having a brother? And the big one, what will become of this Northman/Edgington fued?**

**Review still? :D**


	25. The Villainous Child

**Teaser for The Villainous Child**

"You see son," the man said as he looked down at his inquisitive grandson, "It happened just as the Hatfield and McCoy feud."

"Over a pig," the boy asked in confusion, "Why would these vampire families fight over something so dumb?"

"It started over a goat, not a pig," his grandfather answered, "And it escalated into a political and social blood bath."

...

Isabelle giggled as she looked down on the aging political head as he looked over to his sleeping wife and then into her bright eyes and sharp fangs that dripped with blood. She sat on top of him in the bed and shook her head as she wagged her finger at him.

"It's come through the grape vine that you have intentions of destroying me," she whispered as she glared down at him.

He was too startled to say anything.

"So do the world a favor," she whispered with a slight hiss, "Back off."

"Or what?"

She smiled wickedly as her eyes moved toward the woman that slept beside him.

"I'll kill your whole family," she answered, "and your little dog too."

...

"Isabelle Hensley," the man said, "The child of the notorious vampire terrorist and mother to three children. One was coming up on 100 years. There have been rumors that this child has been resurrected but nothing has been substantiated."

"Sir," a younger werewolf asked, "Do we know where they are?"

"They are as careful as Big Foot in where they hide."

...

"So we meet again," Isabelle stated happily as she looked at the Viking vampire.

"You killed my sister," he informed her in anger as he glared up at her, seated in a large thrown with a crown upon her head. It was a game to her, he knew that she enjoyed mocking him.

"And you killed my maker once and my brother," she informed him, "Your progeny's child helped kill my first born. I think we are even. Don't you?"

...

"Is Franklin alive," Tara asked as she looked out the windows in fear as the sun went down. Panic rushed through her at the thought of that psychotic vampire being brought back from the dead.

...

"You should see her in a crown," Eric stated as he shook his head in annoyance.

...

"Look at me and tell me what do you see," Isabelle asked with tears burning at the brims of her eyes.

"I see the young girl that came looking for her brother," Russell answered.

Isabelle shook her head and replied, "That girl died. I'm a monster now."

...

"I've come looking for my sister," the young man said, worry trickled through his voice as he looked to his sister that was tied in chains being drained by two male vampires.

He jumped as he felt a hand touch his shoulder and pull him around. His eyes met bright blue ones as he listened to his sister whimper behind him. He watched as the woman looked up at him with a large smile.

Isabelle smiled as she took in his innocent features and chuckled as his dark brown eyes widened as she said, "You must be very brave…or very foolish! Why should I not dine on her? She is evil is she not? She blew up a clinic filled with pregnant mothers!"

"She has a kid at home," he informed her quickly as he stood his ground against her.

"Boring," Isabelle announced with a large grin as she walked away from him and signaled for Jason to take him away.

"Take me instead," he demanded, "I'll take her place!"

"What did you just say," Isabelle asked as she turned quickly with amazement in her eyes as she looked into his soft eyes.

"I'll take my sister's place."

...

"Where's Russell?"

"He's not here anymore."

...

"You are a vampire gone insane!"

"True," she informed him, "But I've actually planned this all along."

"What?"

"I've always knew I was meant for something more," she informed him, "to wear a crown. I had a master plan and now I rule the world."

...

"I just kind of pop up on you!"

...

Isabelle chuckled and replied, "As long as I'm alive, you and your family get to live another day."

...

"Take the child and go," Isabelle whispered sadly as bloody tears fell down her white cheeks.

...

"The vampire Isabelle Edgington has begun a campaign of slaughter," the news anchor announced to the world, "Rulers from all over have fallen victim to her terroristic groups. It seems her promise on peace has gone to the wayside."

...

"I will kill you," Eric hissed as Sookie wrapped his arm around him in an effort to hold him back.

Isabelle chuckled as she said happily, "No you won't."

Eric watched as a red light appeared on Sookie's chest.

"Because if you don't back off," she informed him, "I will kill the fairy like I should have done in that piece of dirt in Louisiana."

...

"So are you going to kill me now," Tara asked as she glared at the vampire in front of her. The eyes that she had once known were no blood red.

"Well no," the vampire informed her in a simple tone, "I mean of course I'm going to kill you…that's the obvious, but not now. Right now I want to warn you and those little black panthers of yours that if you do not back off I will skin you and have panther rugs all over my house and you as shoes."

...

"That's not exactly how the story went," Isabelle replied with a smile, "But honey…you should see me in a crown."

...

"I've found my true love," Isabelle whispered wickedly with a smile as she placed her hands around the man.

...

"Don't do this Isabelle," Eric whispered as he looked up at the woman that looked at him with immense sadness in her eyes.

"I have too," she whispered sadly.

...

**I have no idea when I will start this story but I will. I have two stories going on right now so it may be awhile.**


End file.
